Ben 10: The Vilgaxian Order
by WebofSpideyguy7245698
Summary: Kirby Tennyson has lived a life without a past. Follow the journey he goes on to find out who his real family is. Meanwhile, Ben's son, Kenny Tennyson prepares for a war against the newly formed Vilgaxian Order. Will Kirby Tennyson find his real family as war breaks out on Earth? Rated T for mild violence, action and some romance. Multiple OC's. Ben 10: Doofus and His Dweeb Sequel
1. Chapter 1: Twenty-One Years Later

Ben 10: The Vilgaxian Order

 _ **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Ben 10 Or Any Of The Characters**_

A/N: Hello and welcome to the long anticipated sequel of Ben 10: The Doofus and His Dweeb! If you haven't read _that_ story yet, than you may want to go read that one first, as this is a sequel and if you read the first story first, things may make more sense. The beginning of the chapter may be confusing at first, I will say. But things will begin to make sense eventually, I promise you that. If you've read the description, you'll know that the main character, as of now, is a OC who was not in the first story. There is going to be a short prologue to explain what's going on, right before the first chapter begins. So, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of the sequel!

Prologue

Twenty one years have passed since the birth of the Tennyson Twins. After the death of Vilgax, his once great empire has fallen. In their place, the new Vilgaxian Order has arisen, determined to conquer all worlds in the universe. After conquering many worlds, the Order has set it's sights on Earth. Meanwhile on Earth, Ben's family is in disarray. Ben has disappeared without a trace, leaving his wife and twin children behind. Ten years after that, the Vilgaxian Order has come to Earth and their leader, a humanoid figure dressed all in black, going by the name of Azrael is wrecking havoc in the Tennyson's hometown. In the midst of all the confusion, a young boy, named Kirby Tennyson, sets out to find his family...

Chapter 1: Twenty-One Years Later

 _Kirby Tennyson_

My name is Kirby Tennyson. I am ten years old and that was the name given to me in the orphanage that I live in. I never knew my mother or my father, as from a very early age, the orphanage was the only home I've ever known.

I have light brown hair and emerald green eyes. I was planning on escaping the orphanage today. I was going to find my real family. I didn't belong here.

"Hey Kirby, come on!" my best friend, Crystal exclaimed, as she walked into my room. "It's story time! Mrs. Peters is going to finish The Many Adventures of Winnie-The-Pooh today!"

I looked at the girl with tomboyish, black hair, with a glum look on my face.

"Sorry Crystal. I'm leaving tonight." I said, as I picked up my bag.

Her eyes widened.

"You got adopted?! Congratulations!" she exclaimed.

I shook my head.

"That's not what I meant, Crystal." I said. "What do I have to say? I'm leaving. I'm running away."

Crystal's eyes widened even more, as it looked like she'd cry.

"But, you can't leave! And not when we're about to finish the Many Adventures of Winnie-The-Pooh!" she exclaimed.

"I can and I am." I said. "I need to find out who my real family are. And I snuck into the reading room a couple days ago to read the rest of the book. And spoiler alert, it doesn't exactly have a happy ending."

"You're such a jerk!" Crystal exclaimed, as she began to cry. "You always figure things out before the rest of us! You're a cheater!"

"How am I cheating?" I asked in confusion.

"It's just not fair!" Crystal continued whining. "You can't leave! You're my best friend!"

"You're my friend, too! But you have to understand something, Crystal." I explained. "My family is out there. And I'm going to find them. I need to find my real mother, my real father and if I have any siblings, I have to find that out, too."

"If you find out who you are, will you come back to visit me?" she asked, sounding heartbroken.

"Totally! Crystal, you are my best friend in this whole place!" I said. "Of course, I'll come back to visit! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't come to visit?"

Crystal just sniffled.

"Crystal, I need you to cover for me." I said.

"How?" she asked, as she rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"I need you to tell Mrs. Peters that I'm not feeling good. It'll buy me more time." I said.

"How do I do that?" she asked.

"Tell her that I'm not feeling good." I said, as I shrugged.

"You'll realize the nurse will come by to take a look at you?" Crystal asked.

I nodded.

"I'll be gone by then." I said. "I'm going to use my bed sheets to get out the window and down to the ground."

Looking like she would cry, Crystal ran over to me and hugged me.

"You've been the best-est friend that I could have ever asked for." I whispered into her ear.

"Good luck." Crystal said, after pulling away from the hug and before leaving the room.

After slinging my pack onto my back, I opened the window enough for me to get out. I tossed the makeshift rope I had made from by bed sheets out the window, and with one end of it tied to the corner post of my bed, it stayed.

I slid down the rope and quickly made it to the ground. I let go of the rope and began running away from the orphanage, as fast as my ten-year-old legs would take me. I was on my way, off on a brand new adventure that I would never forget.

 _Bruce Baxter_

I sat down at my desk, to see the communications button on my laptop flashing green. I let out a sigh of frustration, as I pressed the button. The screen came on, like a Skype kind of thing, and I saw the face of an old man, with a grey goatee, mustache and short grey hair.

"Bruce, where the hell have you been?" he asked, in a very angry tone.

"Sorry Max, I was out getting some fresh air." I said, as I gave him a toothy grin.

"Well, at least one of us was." Max said in worried tone. "Okay, listen up. I have bad news. The Vilgaxian Order are coming to Earth and Mars. They know that you're around here somewhere and they're coming for you. I suggest that you come home and lie low for a while."

I let out a sigh of irritation, as I pressed my fingers against my temples.

"Look, Max. We both know that isn't a good idea. After what happened ten years ago, I can't come back." I said. "I have to stay up here. No one knows I'm up here."

"And what are exactly are you doing up there?" he asked. "You're teaching a class?"

"Yes, I'm teaching a class here at the First Mars College." I said. "I'm teaching a class on the History of Benjamin Tennyson and extraterrestrial presence on Earth."

"Do you have any idea how long it will take for people to put two and two together?" Max asked with concern.

"Max, you worry too much. No one will figure out that I'm here." I said, turning off the connection before he could say anything else.

 _Kenny Tennyson_

"Steady. Steady. Wait till they get close." I said, as I waited with my team in the snowy fields of Canada.

"I didn't sign up for this, man." Devlin Levin said next to me, shivering from the cold. "I can't see anything with this fog!"

"You're right, Corporal Levin." I said, as I gave him the evil eye. "As I did, you volunteered for this operation."

He was right, though. It would be difficult to see the Order coming through the dense layer of fog ahead of us. I readied my Laser Rifle, that all of the agents under my command used. I let out a nervous sigh as I loaded my Rifle with the energy battery that made it work.

"Don't fire till you see the reds of their eyes." I said out loud, just loud enough for my team to hear.

After a few seconds, I began to see glowing red eyes through the fog. I took a deep breath and steadied my aim.

"Fire!" I exclaimed, as I rose from my crouching position, followed by the rest of my unit.

We all fired at the incoming soldiers of the Vilgaxian Order. The Vilgaxian Order was a weird organization type thing. Not all of the soldiers for the Order are native to the Chimera Sui Generis species. That's the native species of one of my father's oldest enemies.

His name is Vilgax and I've heard his story multiple times throughout my life. Most of the time, I would hear the story from my father. And after my father left us when I was eleven, it was my mother's turn to tell the story whenever I asked.

Anyway, as I said, not all of the members of the Vilgaxian Order are native to Vilgax's species. There were multiple different alien species within the order as well as a few rebelling humans, but for the most part, the whole Order was native to Vilgax's species. The battle was over before it even started.

There were thankfully no casualties on my side of the battle. It was a bit weird, really, that the didn't last long. It was as if the Order had no prior experience to fighting in such a climate that we were in right now.

Unfortunately, there were hardly any casualties on the Order's side. I might have nailed a few of their soldiers, but I don't think that the Order was ready for fighting in this environment. All of a sudden, I was struck by one of their energy weapons. Luckily, I took the blast in my shoulder area, which was armored.

I fell over after being hit by the energy blast. My firearm had fallen from my hands, and I couldn't reach it, watching as one of their soldiers marched up to me, pointing their firearm at me. I closed my eyes, expecting to be killed within the next few seconds.

After not being shot, I opened my eyes, to see the soldier still pointing their firearm at me. After several more seconds, the soldier threatening me lowered their weapon and retreated.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" I exclaimed, as I got up to pursue him.

I began to run after him, when after a few seconds, I was forcefully pushed back. I fell onto my back into the snowy field, as I looked up. I was staring up at a figure dressed all in black, with a black sort of cape or robe, wearing a black mask.

It was the Order's leader. It was Azrael. But their leader didn't attack me. They just simply turned around and began to levitate away from me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, as I got up and ran towards the figure. "You're just gonna leave me without saying anything? After all we've been through?"

Azrael kept levitating away from me and I followed.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" I exclaimed.

Azrael stopped levitating and turned around to face me. After a few seconds and not saying anything to me, Azrael turned back around.

"Kill them all." Azrael said, before levitating away.

Before Azrael's orders could take effect, a hot pink shield appeared in front of us, shielding my team and I from their fire. I turned around, to see an older woman levitating just a few feet from us, with a hot pink outline around her hand, as well as her eyes glowing hot pink.

 _What was mother doing here?_ , I thought to myself.

"Get to your ship! I don't know how long I can hold the shield!" she exclaimed.

"You heard the lady! Move!" I exclaimed, as I ran to our ship.

My entire unit was behind me. We made it on board our ship. And mother, or the General of the Resistance, was right behind us.

"Tell the pilot to take off!" she exclaimed, as the door to the ship closed behind us.

"You heard the lady!" I exclaimed to the pilot of the ship.

Moments later, I felt the ship take off and leave the area. I looked over at Devlin, who was breathing pretty fast.

"Permission to speak, Sir?" he asked me.

"Go ahead." I replied.

"What just happened out there?" he asked.

"Well Corporal, I think we won. Or it was a draw." I said, as I looked at mother. "I don't really know which."

Mother rolled her eyes, probably thinking even though I was twenty one years old, I hadn't matured yet.

A/N: And there is the first chapter of the sequel! So, how is it? What do you think of the original character that is Kirby Tennyson? Who do you think the Bruce Baxter character is? How about the upcoming war between the Vilgaxian Order and the Resistance? I know that this first chapter was probably confusing. But, it will all be clear pretty soon, at least I hope.

So, if any of you have any questions about the plot, you can post a review or PM me. I'll try to answer any questions that you have without spoiling the plot. So, I hope that anyone who read this first chapter enjoyed it. If you did enjoy, favoriting and following this new story would be appreciated. I'm going to go though, so have a great day and bye.


	2. Chapter 2: Inheritance

Chapter 2: Inheritance

 _ **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Ben 10 Or Any Of The Characters**_

A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter two! So, in this chapter we'll be delving a little deeper into Kenny Tennyson's history. And I bet a few of you are wondering where Kenny's twin sister is at in all of this. Well, it will be explained in over the course of the story what happened to his sister. I can't really say anything else, so let's get on with chapter 2!

 _Kenny Tennyson_

Standing in the Resistance's Command Center, I looked back on the events in Canada earlier this morning.

 _That soldier, who was going to shoot at me, just ran away! And, Azrael. Azrael._

"You're thinking about the Vilgaxian Order, aren't you?" I heard mother ask.

"It's hard not to." I said, as I turned to look at her. "I still don't understand. Did we win? Did we lose?"

"We didn't win." mother said. "And they didn't win either. It was a draw, Kenny."

"I just can't believe after the history we all have, that Azrael didn't even say one word to me." I said.

Mother didn't say anything. She looked like she was deep in thought.

"You aren't thinking about Jenny, are you?" she asked.

I let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I was thinking about her." I said. "Are you going to tell me that I shouldn't be thinking about her?"

Mother nodded at me.

"It's not good to think about your sister." mother said. "Especially after the things she did."

"Mother, my sister and I aren't on the same spectrum. We don't have the same values." I said. "My sister, your daughter, whatever you want to call Jenny, she isn't as powerful as you are. She may not be "good" like me, she is nowhere near as powerful as you are."

Mother shook her head.

"I originally thought that too. But after seeing what my daughter was a capable of, I knew immediately." mother said. "I knew that my daughter was a power house. Raw, untamed power. Jenny Tennyson is the most powerful human-anodite hybrid in recent history."

I had heard mother tell that story several times. And it still struck me as odd.

"If you need me, I'll be in my quarters." I said, as I walked off.

"I'll send for you if you're needed." mother said.

"Okay." I replied, leaving the Resistance Command Center.

I walked down the halls until I came to my quarters, with my name and rank stenciled onto the door. I opened the door and walked in, turning on the lights on my way in. I turned on my TV and grabbed one of the tapes that was on the entertainment center next to the TV.

I put the tape into the old VCR and sat down on my bunk, as the video began. The video began, showing me my father, sitting in front of the camera.

"Kevin, Azmuth and I believed that the Suit was the final step." he said to the camera. "Finally, the cure for cancer! Plus, a cure for all other diseases!"

I closed my eyes, as the video continued, beginning to relive some old memories of mine. Devlin's dad and my dad, they worked with Azmuth before he died. My dad discovered something called the Omnitrix when he was ten years old. He found it on a road trip with his Grandpa and the young lady that would eventually be my mother.

After my father's time with the Omnitrix was over, he began to study the weirdest subjects, like biochemistry, molecular science and medicine. After he and my mom were out of high school, he began studying all of those courses I just mentioned. My sister and I weren't even two when he finally found what he was looking for.

He called up his friend Kevin that night and along with the Omnitrix's creator, Azmuth, they got to work. Well, to be truthful, Azmuth didn't come along for the ride until later on, as it took a while for him to get to Earth. Azmuth came to live on Earth for his final years, so he could help work on the project that Devlin's dad and my dad dubbed "The Suit".

Unfortunately, when Jenny and I were seven, tragedy struck. At the ripe old age of 1,729, Azmuth passed away. He went quietly. In his sleep, in fact. My dad and Devlin's dad continued their research on the Suit. Before Azmuth passed, they actually got pretty far into the project.

The Suit, made from the same material that the original Omnitrix was made of, was a suit made entirely of living tissue. It was basically a living Omnitrix. The main reason for the Suit's creation was a healing device. It was supposed to be the cure for cancer and all diseases. It was supposed to be revolutionary!

My father and Devlin's father made the suit from their DNA. But, you must realize that I'm saying "supposed" quite a bit. Before he died, Azmuth threw his own surprise into the project.

The Suit was like a demo version of the Omnitrix. All ten of my dad's original aliens were available to transform into, by way of a mental command. However, when the Special Extra-terrestrial Containment Team discovered the Suit and it's abilities, they seized it. They seized all of their rights to the Suit.

The only evidence of the Suit's existence that remained, were the few video tapes and files that I had. Oh, and the actual sample of the Suit itself. That's right. S.E.C.T. took the Suit away from my dad. And I took it back.

S.E.C.T. wanted to make the Suit into a weapon. They completely disregarded my dad's vision. S.E.C.T. wanted to write out the health benefits of the Suit and make it a weapon. Typical.

A government program finds out about something that can they can benefit from and they took it. Now, the government didn't know about S.E.C.T. until only a few years before they took the Suit from my dad and Devlin's dad.

That's when S.E.C.T. changed for the worse. They became a government controlled group. And they saw an opportunity to make a weapon out of something. And so, they took the Suit. I'm sure you're thinking, well if the Vilgaxian Order is hitting Earth and Mars, then where is S.E.C.T. in all of this?

They don't care. Their thought process was, if the world ends because of a war with alien life, so what? Let the world rebuild itself, when any survivors have a suit on their backs that not only will protect them, but can make them into walking tanks.

I really hate our government sometimes. But anyway, I snuck into S.E.C.T. headquarters during a lunch break and took back a sample enough for Devlin and I to continue our fathers's research on.

As the video continued, I walked over to a glass container and opened it. Inside, was a liquid substance, consisting of a mainly black color, with green circuitry. I pulled on my asbestos gloves and started to poke at and pull on the Suit. I had to wear the gloves, because if I didn't, the Suit would over take me, as it was "programmed" to react to touch with any organic matter.

Ever since I got the sample of the Suit to continue my dad's research, Devlin and I worked on it in secret. Well, it's mainly been me lately, because we're so busy nowadays. It wasn't ready to be tested yet. I was following in my dad's footsteps.

I wasn't interested in the benefits that the Suit would bring in battle. My father didn't want to see the Suit become weaponized, and neither did I. I was determined to finish my dad's research. I would make him proud, wherever he was.

"-people have been dying all over the world, and all I wanted to do was try to help them!" the video continued, with my dad speaking from the tape. "And I thought, because I worked with the right alien, we could. But we were wrong. When Azmuth died, not very long later, S.E.C.T. seized almost all of our property in which we did our research with. It was over."

I reached for the remote and turned off the video. I couldn't watch more much longer without tearing up. I put the box back onto the container that held the Suit, and put it back on it's shelf. I laid down on my bunk and decided to try to get some sleep.

 _Kirby Tennyson_

I stared up at the NASA rocket, as I took a bite from my sandwich. I held my sandwich in one hand and looked at the book that I snagged from the orphanage library in the other. On the cover of the book, was a picture of a teenage boy with a serious look on his face.

The title was: "The Life and Disappearance of Ben Tennyson", written by a Doctor Bruce Baxter. Don't ask me how this book found it's way into a orphanage library. I had read it several times over, mainly by flashlight at night in my room back at the orphanage.

The main part that interested me was the about the author section in the back of the book. It said that Doctor Baxter taught at a University on Mars. The First Mars College to be exact.

And if anyone could tell me anything about this Ben Tennyson, the man who shared my last name, it was Doctor Baxter. So, I planned to hitch a ride on the rocket to Mars. I took another bite from my sandwich, as I put the book back into my pack. The rocket would launch pretty soon. It was in my best interest to find a crate to stowaway in.

 _Tomyx_

I stood in the Vilgaxian Order's command center on the huge base that orbited around Mars, Earth's sibling planet. I was shaking with fear, as I awaited my counsel with Azrael.

I heard the door behind me open, followed by heavy footsteps. Azrael stepped in front of me.

"Tomyx, please submit your rifle for inspection." Azrael said. "You could have killed today and you never fired your weapon. I want it checked."

I complied and handed off my weapon. Azrael took it from me and walked off without saying thank you. I thought my encounter with Azrael was over, but then Azrael turned around and walked back to me.

I closed my eyes, shuddering with fear as Azrael got closer.

"One more thing." Azrael said.

I didn't answer. I was too afraid to speak. That turned out to be a big mistake. I felt myself being lifted up into the air and I began to be thrashed around the room. I opened my eyes, to see Azrael thrashing me around.

I came to a halt in front of Azrael.

"Now that I have your attention," Azrael spoke to me, while I still forcefully levitated. "I would like you to help prepare the station for the Emperor's arrival."

My blood ran cold. Almost everyone in the Order was afraid of Azrael, but Azrael was nothing compared to the Emperor. And the Emperor was coming here?

"The Emperor is coming here?" I asked in fear.

"Yes, he is." Azrael said. "And when he gets here, he'll be very interested to know that you, as well as others, have failed to kill when the opportunity is presented."

Azrael dropped me on my butt.

"Good day." Azrael said, before leaving me alone.

I let out a sigh, as I crossed my arms in anger.

A/N: And so that is the second chapter! So, what do you think happened to Kenny's twin sister, since she isn't in the story yet? FYI, Tomyx was the Vilgaxian who could kill Kenny in the last chapter, but didn't. Also, Kirby is heading to Mars, to consult with Doctor Bruce Baxter. What do you think of the Suit, that was supposed to be the cure for all diseases, but S.E.C.T. claimed ownership over it. So, that's it for this chapter. If you are enjoying it, please favorite and follow it, as it let's me know if readers want more or not. I'm going to go though, so have a fantastic day and bye!


	3. Chapter 3: The Emperor

Chapter 3: The Emperor

 _ **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Ben 10 Or Any Of The Characters**_

A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter three! So, in this chapter, the readers will learn who the Emperor is, or at least what he looks like. Also, we'll begin to delve a little deeper, into Azrael's history. So, not being able to say much else, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

 _Bruce Baxter_

"Who here can tall me who Ben Tennyson's arch nemesis was?" I asked to my class.

One of my students, a blonde haired boy, raised his hand.

"Yes, Dylan?" I asked, anticipating his answer.

"Vilgax, sir!" he exclaimed. "Conqueror of eight worlds!"

"Correct!" I exclaimed, as I turned around to the chalk board and began to draw Vilgax as best I could from memory. "However, it's _ten_ worlds, not eight."

I began to draw ten mini planets around my Vilgax drawing.

"Professor Baxter! Professor Baxter!" one of my students called out.

Sometimes my students would call out without raising their hands, and for the most part, I was pretty lenient about it. I also wasn't always called "Doctor", even though it was my title used on the cover of the book I wrote.

I was often known to my students as Professor Baxter, Mr. Baxter or even just Mr. B. I turned around to look at my student who had called my name.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is it true that after being presumed dead, Vilgax returned in Tennyson's early twenties to continue wrecking havoc in his life?" the student asked.

A chill went down my spine as I looked at the student. I had never written that in my book on Tennyson's life and yet, the fact was true.

"That's a good point, Jax." I said to my student. "Said encounter is how Tennyson lost his right hand."

"Why isn't it written in your book?" another student asked.

"I interviewed his family for the book." I said. "But I left that part out."

"What for?" Dylan asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess that maybe, it just felt right at the time." I said.

Just then, the bell rang, signalling the end of the last class of the day.

"Alright, that'll do it, Ladies and Gents. We'll see you back here tomorrow afternoon!" I said, as I turned back to the chalkboard.

Once I was sure that everyone was gone, I let out a sigh, sitting down at my desk, as I loosened up my tie.

"What a day." I said in a stressed out tone.

I grabbed my copy of my book and opened it up to the chapter that describes Ben Tennyson working with Azmuth, the creator of the original Omnitrix and his best friend, Kevin Levin.

"The Suit was a mistake." I said to myself.

"You sound like you're actually him." a voice said.

I looked up, to see Jax standing in front of my desk.

"Jax, the bell has rung. You may go." I said, as I went back to my book.

"Sorry Professor, it's just that I wanted to turn in my paper." Jax replied.

"Oh, yes." I replied, as I rolled my chair over to him. "Let's have it, then."

He handed me his paper and I read it over. His subject was a biography of sorts about Ben Tennyson. I read the whole paper in just a few minutes.

"Yes, this will do nicely." I said, as I took out my red pen. "A minus."

Jax spoke after a few more seconds.

"Um Professor, I beg your pardon, but it sounded like you said "A minus"." he said.

"That's because I did." I replied.

"Why an A minus, Professor?" Jax asked.

"You didn't cite your sources, Jax." I replied in a stern tone. "But it's a good paper. So for that, I give you an A minus."

Jax said nothing.

"Professor, you said that the Suit was a mistake. What exactly did you mean?" he asked. "I thought the Suit was supposed to me the cure for Cancer? How could it be a mistake? And you sounded like you were talking like he would have talked!"

I put my hand on my forehead and sighed.

"Yes. The Suit was a scientific achievement. At the time, it was the dawn of a new breed of science." I said. "But then, the government discovered S.E.C.T's existence. And what does the government do when they find something that can benefit themselves?"

Jax gave me a questioning look before answering.

"They seize all rights to it?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Too true." I said as I chuckled. "The Suit was a mistake because Tennyson and Levin couldn't keep it under wraps. They tried their best to keep the existence of the Suit secret. And S.E.C.T. found out anyway."

"But they would have left them alone if Azmuth hadn't-" Jax began to protest, but I interrupted.

"Yes, if Azmuth hadn't of added his own surprise to the Suit, S.E.C.T. may have never been interested in it." I said as I sighed. "I just don't know."

Jax said nothing.

"Look, class is over. You should get back to your dorm." I said. "We'll see you back here tomorrow."

"Right. Good night, professor." Jax said, as he walked up the steps, leading out of the classroom.

Once he was gone, I turned off the lamp at my desk and got my laptop into it's case. I locked my back room, before leaving the classroom. I made my way out of the college and then to the crappy apartment that I lived in off campus.

I unlocked the door to my apartment and tried to let myself in, to find that the door was jammed again. I let out an angry sigh, as I put down my laptop case. I begin to kick the door, until it was forced open.

"Funny. I'm a teacher and the only place I can afford is this piece of work crap hole." I said, as I collected my laptop case and entered the apartment.

I kicked the door shut behind me. I walked in and turned on the one of only a few lamps I had in the place. It was a three bedroom apartment. There was a small bedroom and bathroom, as well as a living room and kitchen combined into one room. I walked into my living room and sat my case into my chair.

I walked into my bedroom, to get a shoe box. I grabbed said shoe box and brought it back out into the living room. I lit a candle that sat on one of my shelves, before proceeding to open the box. I pulled out one of the photos from the box. It was a picture of me and my wife when we were young. On my shoulders was our daughter and on her shoulders, was our son.

We all looked so happy. But that was a long time ago.

"I'm sorry." I said, as I walked over to the candle with the photo in hand.

I gently hovered the photo over the candle and watched, as it caught fire. I then sat it down on the ashtray next to the candle and watched it burn.

"I'm sorry." I said, as I watched the picture of my family burn away.

I returned to my seat, after grabbing the book I wrote about Ben Tennyson's life. I flipped open to the chapter in which I described how Tennyson lost his right hand. I couldn't write the full story of how it happened. It was just too gruesome.

 _Ben Tennyson_

 _Ten Years Ago_

I woke up dazed, confused. I had no idea where I was. I tried to move, only to discover that I was cuffed to something. My vision adjusted to the dim light I was in, and I noticed I was hand cuffed to a pipe, at the bottom of a drained swimming pool. I began to panic, as I pulled on the hand cuffs, which solved nothing.

"Help!" I screamed. "Can anybody hear me? Help!"

Just then, more lights above me turned on, revealing the location I was in. I was at my old high school's pool, which again, was drained. I could see up into the spectator stands now, and when I saw the people up there, I was both shocked and worried.

It was my old foe, whom I believed to be dead. It was Vilgax. And he looked so different than the last time I had seen him. In place of his arm that I had ripped off several years ago, was a robot arm. His arm, or what was left of it, was completely robotic from the shoulder down.

He was wearing heavy body armor made of metal, as well as wearing some kind of breathing apparatus on his face that he'd never been seen wearing before.

"Hello, Ben." Vilgax said, in a filtered voice. "I want to play a game."

I was in a cold sweat. I now noticed that Vilgax wasn't alone. Along with his infantrymen, he was holding my twin children hostage.

"Why do you have my kids?!" I screamed up at Vilgax. "I killed you! You should be dead!"

Vilgax began to cough uncontrollably, before speaking again.

"When you were seventeen, you ripped off my arm. So today, I intend to make you feel the pain I felt." Vilgax said.

"If you even harm my children, I will kill you for real this time!" I exclaimed angrily.

Vilgax ignored my threat.

"Right next to you, there is a hacksaw." Vilgax continued.

I looked to my right, to see a slightly rusted hacksaw sitting at the bottom of the pool with me.

 _What the hell?_

"Starting in thirty seconds, this pool with begin to flood. The only way to escape the possibility of drowning is to saw off your own hand." Vilgax said.

"You've watched too many Saw movies, Vilgax." I said.

He ignored me.

"Don't worry, Dad. We'll find a way out of this." my son, Kenny said.

"Shut up, you little brat!" my daughter, Jenny exclaimed.

"Children, please. Don't give me an excuse to have to harm you." Vilgax said.

"You harm them, and I'll kill you twice, Vilgax!" I screamed up at him.

Once again, Vilgax ignored my threats.

"In twenty seconds, this pool will begin to flood." Vilgax repeated. "Your only escape is to saw off your own hand. If you don't escape and you do drown, your children will die. Are you willing to harm yourself to save your children, Ben? Live and save your children or die, along with your children in this room. Make your choice, Ben. Let the game begin."

The pipe above me started spewing out cold water, and the pool began to fill.

"I'll kill you, Vilgax!" I exclaimed. "I'll kill you!"

"Make your choice, Ben." he said.

Within twenty seconds, the water was up to my chest. I kicked the pipe and pulled on my cuffs, but that didn't do anything. I wouldn't allow myself to submit to him. I continued to pull, but still to no avail. The water was up to my neck.

 _Your only escape is to saw off your own hand. Vilgax was right, the only way out... was to saw off my own hand._

The water was above my head now. I could no longer breathe. I made one last attempt to pull the cuffs off of the pipe, but as usual it didn't work. I looked at the hacksaw, still beside me. I gave it one last thought, before grabbing it.

 _There's no other way._

The water had to be well above my head by now. I put the saw blade against my skin underneath the cuff. I inhaled, sucking up water through my nose and began to saw through my own flesh.

 _Bruce Baxter_

 _Present Day_

I remember interviewing the family and they had told me how Tennyson had lost his hand. The details were so grotesque, that I had to leave that part out of the book when I wrote it. It wasn't long after that, that he just up and left. His daughter disappeared one night after the attack and that was the last straw for him.

He just gave up. No one believes he's dead. He just doesn't want to be found.

 _Kirby Tennyson_

I woke up in the cargo crate, while the ship was still moving through space. I took out my book and began to flip through it, with the help of the flashlight I had.

 _We'll probably be there tomorrow. And then, I can track down Doctor Baxter and maybe he'll know where I can find Ben Tennyson._

I yawned, before turning off the flashlight and shutting the book.

 _I can only hope._

 _Azrael_

I stood in the main hanger of the Vilgaxian Order's space station, waiting for the Emperor's Shuttle to arrive. Behind me, all of the Order's technicians, medics, soldiers and all other personnel waited as well.

After a few minutes, I began to see a black and red object heading for the hanger's airlock. It was the Shuttle. As it entered through the airlock, I turned to all of the men and women under my command.

"Everyone down on your knee!" I exclaimed, as I was the first to do so.

I fell on one knee, rested my forearm on said knee and looked down, as the Shuttle touched down. I heard the door to the Shuttle open and the ramp slowly coming down. Half a minute later, I heard the heavy footsteps and the sound of a cane tapping.

The footsteps stopped in front of me and I didn't dare look up.

"Rise, my friend." the voice said.

I slowly stood up and looked up at the giant figure, who was cloaked with the hood up.

"Walk with me." the Emperor said, as he slowly walked.

I walked beside him.

"My Lord, the invasion of Earth has begun." I informed him.

"Excellent." the Emperor said in an approving tone.

"Mars will follow suit in a few days time." I replied.

" _Very_ good." the Emperor said. "You have done well for yourself, young one."

"Thank you, my Lord." I said.

"No, no. Thank _you_ , my friend." the Emperor said, as we continued to slowly walk.

"I, uh, saw Tennyson's son the other day. I held back from attacking him, but it was so difficult." I said.

"Patience, my friend. You will get your revenge eventually." the Emperor said.

"I'm sorry, my Lord." I replied.

"That reminds me, I have a present for you." the Emperor replied, as we stopped.

I looked at him, as he reached into his robes. A few seconds later, he presented me with the hilt of a sword. I felt the urge to gasp with excitement, but didn't. I took the hilt from him and turned away, before activating it.

After concentrating for only a few seconds, small beams of pure Anodite energy began to criss-cross, before forming a full blade of purple energy. I allowed it to shut off and turned back to the Emperor, clipping the sword to my belt.

"Thank you, my Lord." I replied, before we continued walking.

I looked at Tomyx as we walked past his group and he gave me a fearful gaze. I chuckled to myself a little.

"What is so funny?" the Emperor asked.

"It's Tomyx. He's almost as scared of me as he is as much scared of you." I said.

The Emperor said nothing relating to Tomyx.

"The war has begun." he said.

He began to cackle as we continued to walk.

A/N: So, was this a good chapter? I hope everyone enjoyed. Also, I take no shame in all of the references to the Saw franchise! What do you think of the opening, with Bruce Baxter teaching his class? The dilemma he seems to be facing, when burning that picture? How about the story of how Vilgax resurfaced and forced Ben to hack off his own hand? Can anyone guess who the Emperor is? Are there enough clues to guess who Azrael is yet? I'm sure a few of you wanted to see the full scene where Ben sawed off his own hand. But, this story is rated T, and I'd like it to stay that way. Anyway, if you all enjoyed, please favorite and follow the story, as it really helps out. A review is always appreciated. See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Found

Chapter 4: Found

 _ **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Ben 10 Or Any Of The Characters**_

A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter four! For the past few months, I've focused on nothing but my Ben 10 stories and it has been a blast. But, I'm going to start working on all of my other stories again. The schedule for this story won't be changing however. I'm sure by now all of the readers have noticed that I post for this story every Sunday, and as I said, that won't change. Anyway, onto the chapter!

 _Kirby Tennyson_

I looked up at the big college building.

"This is it." I said to myself. "The First Mars College building that I was looking for. Hopefully I can find Doctor Baxter and he can tell me where I can find Ben Tennyson."

I had spoken to a few teachers on the Campus and asked where I could find the building where Doctor Baxter taught his class. They complied and told me that he taught in the Universe Science Building. They even gave me a description of what he looked like, as his picture at the end of his book was out of date.

They said he had long, curly brown hair, as well as an unkept beard. Also said to have green eyes.

I began to walk towards the building, when I saw a man with long, curly brown hair.

 _It's him!_

"Doctor Baxter!" I exclaimed, as I jogged after him.

 _Bruce Baxter_

I heard my name being called, as I walked towards the entrance to the Universe Science Building. I turned around, to see a boy at about the age of ten. He also short brown hair and green eyes. I regarded him with a curious gaze.

"Can I help you, kid?" I asked.

"Oh yes, Doctor Baxter." the kid said. "Can you autograph my copy of your book?"

He held up my book, which he had been holding by his side.

"You've read my book?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes! It's my favorite book and the best I've ever read!" he exclaimed with excitement.

"You read my book." I repeated myself. "And you understood it?"

"Yes," he said, sporting an upset look. "why is that so difficult to comprehend?"

 _That's a pretty big word for a kid his age._

"What's your name, kid?" I asked, as I took the book from his hands.

"Kirby." the boy said. "Kirby Tennyson."

"Well, Kirby Tennyson, it's your lucky day." I said, as I began signing the cover of the book. "Since you've caught me in a good mood, not only am I signing the cover of my book, but I'll sign the inside as well for you."

"Cool!" Kirby exclaimed.

It seemed to me that Kirby wasn't really here to get my autograph.

"Tell me, kid. Are you really here for my autograph?" I asked.

Kirby sighed in defeat.

"I was looking for something. And I was hoping you could help me find it." he said.

"Deep breath." I said, as I began writing on the inside cover. "When looking for something, I've learned it's best to look where you're _least likely_ to find said thing."

I handed Kirby his book back.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"If you are smart, you'll know." I said. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes, sir." Kirby said. "I wanted to ask if I could sit in your class during one of your sessions? You know, to see what it's like?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"It'd be my pleasure." I said, as I walked with him into the building.

 _Kenny Tennyson_

I heard a buzz, waking me from my sleep. I sat up from my bunk, letting out a yawn. I got off of my bunk and walked over to the intercom on my wall.

"Tennyson here. What's up?" I asked, after pressing the button.

I heard my friend, Devlin's voice on the intercom.

"Kenny? Were you asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah. I, uh, fell asleep while studying the Suit." I said.

"You should just give up on that thing. It's a waste of time." Devlin said. "We have much more importent things to deal with right now."

"I can't. It was our fathers's dream to revolutionize the world of medicine. It was _our_ dream to finish what they started." I said.

"It was their dream to do that. But it was _your_ dream to finish what they started." he said over the intercom. "I want that project terminated by the end of the day. You're needed at the command center."

"Alright. I'll be in soon." I said, as I ignored what he said about the Suit.

I got off of the intercom with Devlin and went to get my uniform back on.

"Time to see what this is about." I mumbled, turning off the lights as I left my quarters.

 _Tomyx_

"Blockade into position." I heard Azrael speak into a multi-intercom system.

I stood next to Azrael, as had been commanded of me and watched as a blockade of our biggest Destroyers, Transport Ships and Interceptor Ships began to encircle one side of the planet Mars.

"Good. Stop there." Azrael spoke again over the intercom.

I watched as the ships slowly came to a stop.

"Now, for you." Azrael said, turning to face me.

I backed up in fear, but Azrael got closer.

"You're on the team for the Mars invasion." Azrael said.

"But-" I began to protest, but was interrupted.

"But nothing! I want you on that team!" Azrael said. "I know that you can kill! And I want to see if for myself."

I looked at Azrael.

"You don't scare me." I said.

"Keep telling yourself that." Azrael said, walking away.

"Azrael, if there is anything else that I can do, just l-" I was cut off.

"Leave. Now." was all that Azrael said, looking away from me.

I nodded, not saying anything and left the Command Deck Level. The door opened and I walked down the hall, reflecting on my thoughts. I wasn't really afraid of Azrael. Sure, the Vilgaxian Order's commanding officer spooked me, but the Emperor was worse. The Emperor gave even the most combat experienced officers nightmares.

There was a nasty rumor going around that the Emperor caused the downfall of the Tennyson family on Earth. The only thing that I knew, was Tennyson and his children were abducted, but they escaped, but not before Tennyson himself lost his right hand.

I wasn't scared of Azrael when out of armor. You may be wondering what that means. Well, now just isn't the time to reveal possibly the Order's biggest secret. Maybe on another day.

 _Kirby Tennyson_

I tapped the on the desk I was sitting at. Professor Baxter gave me his consent to sit in and watch how he teaches the class. I opened up my copy of his book and looked again at the message that he had left me.

 _Kirby,_

 _I realize that you seek something, but unfortunately, I don't think that I can help you. But, you don't need my help._

 _If I really know what you're looking for, than you've already found it. Remember, when looking for something, it's best to start where you're least likely to find said thing. And if you're smart, you'll know where to look._

 _Your Friend,_

 _2 5 14 20 5 14 14 25 19 15 14_

I just re-read the final line over and over. I couldn't figure out why he had done his signature like that.

 _Why did he write a signature in numbers? It has to mean something, so what does it?_

I thought to myself for a minute.

 _What do the numbers mean?_ _Wait, what if they stand for letters of the alphabet?_

I realized that two was B, 5 was E and all of the 14's must have supposed to be N. That spelled Ben. I knew I was onto something. I got to work on decoding the rest of the signature as fast as I could.

The final decoded signature was Ben Tennyson.

A/N: And so, that brings this chapter to an end. What did everyone think? Kirby finally found Bruce Baxter, or he really Ben Tennyson? Devlin doesn't believe that the Suit's assets are worth the Resistance's troubles and wants Kenny to terminate the project. Some friend, right? I know this chapter was shorter than the others, but I'm sure that's all right.

What do you think of Baxter's subtle (or not so subtle) attempt to point Kirby in the right direction? What do you believe that the Order's biggest secret is? Does anyone really believe that Baxter is Ben Tennyson, or is he just messing around? He'd have no reason to do so, but who knows?

Stay tuned for next week's chapter to find out what happens!


	5. Chapter 5: The Invasion

Chapter 5: Invasion

 _ **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Ben 10 Or Any Of The Characters**_

A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter five! So, in this chapter, it will be confirmed whether or not the character of "Bruce Baxter" and Ben Tennyson are one and the same. As you can infer from the title of this chapter, some crap is going to go down in this chapter. That is all that the author shall say for now. Enjoy this chapter!

 _Kenny_

"Hey, numb skull!" I heard Devlin's voice from behind me.

I turned around to look at Devlin walking up to me in the hall.

"Did you terminate the project like I asked you to?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did! Are you happy?" I asked, very irritated.

"Yeah, very." he said, beginning to walk down the hall.

"Very- Why you little-" I began speaking, but cut myself off, grabbing Devlin by the arm and throwing him up against the wall.

"What the hell are you-" I cut him off, by punching him in the jaw, sending him to the ground.

He fell to the ground, as I began talking.

"You don't get to tell me to cancel my biggest passion!" I exclaimed. "You want all of the files?! Take the damn files!"

I threw all of the files I had on the Suit into his face.

"You son of a bitch!" he exclaimed, as he got back up, dove over to me, grabbing me by the waist and taking me down.

He began punching me in the jaw. And hard.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed, pinning me as he continued to punch me. "You're supposed to be my friend!"

"Really? I'm supposed to be your friend? What about you?!" I exclaimed, as I rolled us over and began striking him again. "This was our thing! The Suit was our fathers's legacy! We were supposed to work together to finish what they started!"

"Their time was over! The Suit is worthless! We can't finish it! No one c-" he began yelling at me, but my slugged him in the jaw.

"I can't believe you would actually say that!" I exclaimed.

I continued punching him for several more seconds, until we were interrupted.

"Hey! Hey! Break it up! That's enough of that!" I heard mother exclaim, as someone dragged me away from Devlin.

"Let me go! I need to give this guy his just desserts!" I exclaimed.

"Kenny Tennyson, you need to let it go!" I heard mother say.

"Excuse me?" I asked, as I pulled away from the soldiers grip, turning to look at mother.

"We have more important things to do." she said. "We have another mission. We have to defend Mars from the impending invasion."

Before I could say anything, Devlin spoke.

"Okay. I'm in, too." he said.

"No! My son and my family are off limits to you! Stay the hell away from us!" mother said, as she walked with me away from him.

 _Azrael_

"Let's get ready to drop down to the planet." I said. "I want the entire city leveled by nightfall."

"You realize you'll be murdering dozens. Right?" I heard Tomyx ask.

I went cold, as my entire body locked up. I quickly turned around, pointed my arm at him and watched him forcefully levitate off of the ground. I forcefully pushed him into the line of computer systems on the command deck.

Sparks of electricity were made as he collided with it. After he had been weakened, I pulled him back to me.

"You're really going to test me _now_ , of all times?" Azrael asked. "You _are_ going down there. And you will kill as asked. It's time."

I dropped Tomyx on his backside.

"Time for what?" he asked.

"We are going to war!" I exclaimed.

 _Kirby_

"What does it mean?" I asked myself.

I looked up, down at where Professor Baxter sat, to see him coming out of his back room.

 _Could I find what I seek in there?_

"Okay, class. Pop quiz!" Professor Baxter exclaimed.

 _Maybe. I think I should look in there._

"Psst. Hey!" I whispered to the young man sitting next to me.

"What? I'm trying to pay attention here, kid." he said, without looking at me.

"Can you distract the Professor for me?" I asked. "I need to get into his back room."

"Kid, you're crazy." he said, leaning forward, trying to pay closer attention.

I said nothing and he eventually looked at me.

"Oh, you're serious, aren't you?" he asked.

I still said nothing.

"Fine." the guy said, rolling his eyes. "I can't believe you actually want to try this."

He took a slingshot from his bag and aimed at the teacher's desk when he wasn't looking. He fired it at the stack of quizzes. Once the small rock he fired hit them, they went flying everywhere.

"Oh, come on!" Professor Baxter exclaimed. "Who did that?!"

The guy next to me stood up.

"That was me, Sir!" he exclaimed.

Professor Baxter pointed at him.

"Down here. Now!" he exclaimed.

"Good luck, kid." the guy whispered to me, before getting up and moving down the rows of desks towards the Professor.

I got up from my desk as the Professor turned, putting his back to the door to his back room. As the Professor was talking, I snuck down to the door to his back room. I looked at him one last time, seeing that he still wasn't looking at me.

Luckily, the door was unlocked. I quietly opened it, walked in and closed it behind me. I turned on the light, revealing the room before me. There were shelves upon shelves of stacks of papers, boxes, framed photos, books and all kinds of other things.

I walked around the room and looked at what it had to offer. I stepped up in front of a shelf, which had a framed phote on it. It was of a redheaded young woman lying in a hospital bed, holding a newborn baby in a bundle of pink towels.

Sitting in a chair next to the bed, was a young man with brown hair, holding another newborn, this one being wrapped in blue towels.

 _What is this? Could the man be the Professor, at a younger age?_

I gently put my finger on the framed photo, before moving on. I walked to the right to another shelf. On this shelf, there was a stack of government documents, as well as Plumber's handbook.

 _Why would Professor Baxter have a Plumber's handbook?_

I was tempted to pick up the handbook, but I was distracted from a green glow that was coming from a shoe box. After looking at it for a few seconds, I walked up to it. The curiosity was eating away at me. So, I opened up the box.

And inside, was the Omnitrix. I could tell that it was the Omnitrix. I could tell that it was because Baxter had pictures and illustrations of it in his book. But why did he have it?

 _Is it real?_

I reached for it, but stopped when I heard the voices. And no, it wasn't the voices from the other room. There were multiple overlapping voices, and they were coming from the Omnitrix.

I could perfectly tell what was being said. And it was this:

 _These will be your first steps._

I cautiously reached for the Omnitrix, when I heard the door behind me open. I turned around, to see the Professor walk into the room and close the door behind him.

"So, I see you took my message seriously?" he asked.

"Message? Why did you sign you signature as numbers? I thought it was supposed to be letters of the alphabet." I said. "I deciphered the message and it came out, saying that your signature was that of Ben Tennyson's. Why would it be that way?"

The Professor smiled.

"I was right about you. You're smart. You knew where to look for what you were looking for." he said.

"But why would you sign your name as Ben Tennyson?" I asked, still confused. "And why did I hear voices coming from the Omnitrix? What is going on here?"

"Well, it's calling to you. The Omnitrix is, I mean. Like it called to me when I was your age." the Professor said.

"Why would it call to me? Why would it have called to you when you were my age?" I asked. "And again, why did you sign your name as Ben Tennyson?"

"Because, I'm him. I am Ben Tennyson." the Professor replied in a whisper.

I was astonished. The Professor was Ben Tennyson? Seriously? Seriously?!

"You're Ben Tennyson?" I said.

The Professor put his finger on his lips, telling me to be quiet.

"You cannot tell my students. The only reason I tell you is because I know that you are different than them." he said.

"But your book said you disappeared. Why go into hiding, if that's what this is?" I asked.

He sighed.

"I never wanted to go into hiding. If it weren't for Vilgax returning, I would never of had to." he said. "See, about eleven years ago, my biggest accomplishment turned against me."

"The Suit?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"After recovering from my wounds, a few days later, my daughter Jenny would desecrate the family name." he said.

"What did she do?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." he said. "All you need to know is that it was bad."

"Just because your daughter messed up doesn't mean that everything is hopeless." I said. "She can still redeem herself."

He shook his head.

"No. The family legacy began with me and it will end with my children." he said. "It's time for the Tennyson family to end."

 _Wow, um, that's dark._

"What would your wife think about that?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter." Ben said. "I left her because I didn't want her to experience the grief that I was feeling. She didn't need that."

 _I don't believe that for a second._

"No, that's not why you left. You left because you didn't want to have to face what you were responsible for." I said. "I saw you as my idol. But I know the truth now. And the truth, is that you're a coward."

He didn't really react to what I said.

"That's a really nice thing to say to the man who's about to hand you the Omnitrix." he said.

My eyes widened after he said that.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"I'm giving you the Omnitrix. You're different than all of the other's I've judged to be my successor." he said.

"Is that what this class is for you?" I asked. "A way to pick out your successor?"

"No. This class is my attempt to tell my life story. It was only after a few years of teaching that I realized just how talented a few of my students were." he said. "One of my students, Jax, a young adult with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair was the closest. But I knew the minute I saw you, that you were different from all the rest. I just got a feeling."

"Were you ever going to reveal yourself to the universe?" I asked.

"I might have. But the reason I went in hiding is because I didn't want to be found." he said.

"Why would you give me the Omnitrix? I have no experience with it!" I said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's clear that my days with it are over. I won't be able to use it anymore." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He raised his right hand a little bit and literally opened up his skin. It was then I realized that the "skin" were just made up of panels. I could tell that's what it was because there was wiring underneath.

"Robotic forearm." he said, once he saw the confusion on my face.

"What happened to your real arm?" I asked.

"Long story. Not the time for it right now." he said.

"So, you're just gonna give me the Omnitrix? Free of charge?" I asked.

"Oh, no. It's not going to be free. I'll have to train you to use it." he said. "Oh, I can't believe I didn't think of that? Will your parents be okay with this?"

"That's the thing. I lived in an orphanage. I ran away to come find you." I said.

"Well, I suppose that's one less thing to worry about. We will have to travel to Earth so I can fill out the papers to be your guardian." he said. "We should leave relatively soon. Probably later in the week. You can go back to the seat I gave you. Act like you got in trouble, so they don't suspect anything. We'll get you situated after cla-"

Just as he was speaking, the sound of an explosion interrupted him. The sound of the explosion was muffled, so it must have been outside. Dust and small bits of rock fell from the ceiling.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know. Sounded like an explosion or explosive strike against the foundation of the building. We have to see if my students are okay." he said, as he opened the door. "Come on."

A/N: And that is it for chapter five! What did you guys think? So, Devlin and Kenny are on shaky ground. I hope that much is clear! Does anyone think that Azrael is overly abusive to Tomyx? Did everyone see the revelation for this chapter coming? The fact that Baxter was Ben Tennyson the whole time? So, the invasion of Mars has begun! How do you think Jenny desecrated her family's name? Over the next few chapters, Ben will be forced to abandon the ruins of the University on Mars and returning to Earth. So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Favorites and follows are much appreciated! See ya next time for the new chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Fall of the University

Chapter 6: Fall of the University

 _ **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Ben 10 Or Any Of The Characters**_

A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter six! In this chapter, the small society on Mars will fall to the Vilgaxian Order. Professor Baxter (Ben Tennyson) and Kirby are going to try to get off Mars without being captured. I won't say a whole lot else, I'll just let you guys read away!

 _Kirby_

I quickly followed Professor Baxter (or Ben Tennyson) out of the back room.

"Everyone remain calm!" he exclaimed. "I'm sure everything is just fine!"

"What's happening?!" one of his students exclaimed.

"Everyone, please!" Ben exclaimed. "Panicking will solve nothing! We all need to remain calm!"

"What's the point?! We're all going to die!" another student exclaimed.

"Please, calm down! We need to remain calm!" Ben exclaimed.

Just as he said that, part of the roof caved in. By some kind of miracle from God, no one was injured.

"Oh my God, we're dead! We're all going to die!" one of his students exclaimed.

"I haven't even done everything I want to do with my life!" another exclaimed.

"Quiet!" I shouted.

Everyone turned to look at me, with shocked and confused expressions.

"You all need to calm down and listen to your professor!" I exclaimed. "He will get us out of here! You are too hard on him and we just need to remain calm!"

After a few seconds, one of his students spoke.

"What do you know?!" he exclaimed. "You're not a student! You're just a visitor!"

"Calm down!" Ben exclaimed. "And he's right. If you all remain calm and listen to me, we'll make it through this."

No one protested any further after that.

"Okay, now we've calmed down, we have to think about what's happening. There c-" Ben began speaking, but was soon interrupted.

"It's the Vilgaxian Order!" one of his students exclaimed.

"People, please!" Ben shouted. "Please calm down! We need to figure this out!"

"No, it's one of the Vilgaxian Order's Flagships!" a student exclaimed, pointing to the ceiling.

I turned around and looked through the hole in the roof of the building, seeing the giant ship moving through the planet's lower atmosphere.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A fleet of Vilgaxian Order soldiers." Ben replied.

"What are they doing here?" I asked.

"It look's like they're declaring war. Jesus, I never knew how bad it was." he said. "I wonder what Earth is like during these times."

"What do we do?" one of his students asked.

"We find a way out. Best not to be here when they arrive." Ben said. "Let's get out of here."

We began to follow Ben as he made his way to the doors, opening them and slowly peeking out.

"Okay, it's clear. Go, and go quickly!" he said, waving us through.

We all began to move through the doors, when he grabbed the back of my shirt. He pulled me back. I turned to look at him, seeing a stern look on his face.

"Not you Kirby. Come with me. And move quickly!" he said, as he ran towards the door to his back room.

I followed him and he opened up the door, quickly rushing in. I saw him take the Omnitrix and place it in some kind of capsule, which sealed after he placed it in. He came back with it and some kind of syringe.

"Here. Take this and use it if I tell you to." he said, handing me the capsule.

"How do I open it back up?" I asked.

"There's a button on the left side. Just press it. It'll do the rest." he said.

"What about that?" I asked, pointing at the syringe. "What's it for?"

"Don't worry about it. Just a precaution." he said. "I just have a bad feeling about this."

We were about to leave the classroom, when I turned around and ran back to the desks.

"What are you doing?!" Ben exclaimed.

"I have to get my bag!" I exclaimed, as I ran towards the desk I had sat at.

"Just leave it behind! We don't have time for this!" Ben urged.

"You don't understand! I can't just leave it!" I said. "It's everything I've ever known!"

I grabbed my bag and then seconds later, made it back to Ben.

"Okay, let's go!" I said.

"Right." he said, as we lightly jogged forward. "I just hope it's not too late."

Just then, the front doors to the classroom were pushed open with force. But, that force was unseen. Following the doors opening, a figure dressed all in black, with a black mask and black cape slowly walked into the room.

 _It was too late._

"Well, what have we here?" the figure asked, in what sounded like a filtered voice.

Ben backed up and I did the same, out of fear. The figure moved closer, but stopped when he, she or it was only a few feet from us.

"I have been waiting for this day for the last ten years, old man." the figure said. "Did you really think that you could hide from me for long?"

"You haven't changed at all, my dear." Ben replied, with no fear present in his voice.

"Don't!" the figure shouted, pointing at him. "Don't call me that! You have no right! Not after you walked out on us ten years ago!"

"You left first. I left after that." he said.

"It doesn't matter!" the figure exclaimed. "You left me! You left _us!_ I sought out help and I found it!"

"Okay, well, uh, tell me what you intend to do here today." Ben said in a calm tone.

"The Tennyson legacy will end. It started with you, and it will end with you." the figure said. "I see that you have another child with you. Are you going to abandon him like you abandoned me?"

"Leave him out of this." Ben said. "And I am your father. You can't talk to me like this."

The figure began laughing with glee. I was beyond confused. I had no idea what these two were talking about this. I didn't see what was funny about the situation. After the figure was done laughing, it spoke again.

"You may have raised me, but you were never my father!" the figure exclaimed.

"Don't talk like that. I will always be your father." Ben said.

Just then, their conversation went on pause. The figure began to look around, as if it were sniffing the air. Eventually, it walked up to me and put out it's hand, but it wasn't an invitation to a handshake.

"Your aura, I haven't detected that aura since - no! I thought we were the only ones!" the figure said, sounding very angry.

The figure looked at Ben and pointed at him.

"You had another one?!" it exclaimed angrily.

"Another one what?" Ben asked, obviously confused.

"No matter." the figure said, as it moved it's cape out of the way and grabbed the hilt to something. "I came here with an objective. To kill _you._ "

The figure pulled the hilt from it's utility belt and a few seconds later, a hot pink blade appeared, making it a sword of some kind. And then, the figure slowly began to approach us.

"Kirby! Now!" Ben exclaimed, meaning now was the time to open the capsule.

I quickly tapped the button he told me to tap and the capsule opened, and to my surprise, the Omnitrix leaped out as if it had a mind of it's own. It latched onto my hand, and I felt significant amounts of pain as it began attaching itself to my wrist.

As I activated the Omnitrix, off of some kind of instinct, I saw Ben take out that syringe full of a murky, hot pink liquid. Without warning, he slammed the needle through the skin of his left wrist and injected himself with whatever it was.

"You actually think that mother's DNA is going to help you?" the figure asked, as it got closer.

"It's not just her DNA. I rewrote it specifically to be compatible with my DNA structure." Ben said, with a pained voice.

Whatever he injected himself with, he was obviously having trouble taking control of it.

"You are an inexperienced fighter." the figure said, as it inched closer. "Even if you are able to control it, you will not be able to for long."

"I'm sorry." Ben said, as he looked at the figure. "You underestimate me. For the last twenty years, I've had to control Kthulu. A dark, twisted, split-personality that lived within me. Even now, I can still feel him trying to overtake me everyday. And even today, I still have to meditate to keep him under my control. This is going to be a walk in the park."

Just then, a bit of a flash appeared before Ben. When the flash or whatever it was cleared, I saw Ben standing there, with lines of pink electricity-like energy dancing on his fingertips.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Ben said, in a deeper voice.

The voice didn't sound like it was his. I wanted to watch the two fight it out, but I chose instead to choose a random alien form to transform into. I saw the shadow of a four-armed monster and decided to go with that one.

I pressed down on the Omnitrix and transformed into a "red-furred", four-armed monster.

"What the heck am I?" I asked.

"You're an alien I called Fourarms!" he said, as he fought the figure. "Good choice, kid!"

Ben flicked his fingers a little bit, and a burst of that hot pink energy was shot at the figure. It didn't affect the figure though, as it deflected the blast with it's sword.

"Stop fighting and let me kill you!" the figure exclaimed, as it drew closer, slashing it's energy sword at Ben.

"Father killed by his own daughter. How ironic." Ben replied, as he kept blasting the figure with his energy blasts.

"I'm not your daughter! Not anymore!" the figure exclaimed. "Not after what you did!"

"After what I did?" Ben asked. "Jenny Sandra Tennyson, check your sources. You're the one who messed things up. I just left before things got worse. And they did get worse, from what I've heard from your great grandfather."

"Don't call me that! You have no right! Not after what you did!" she exclaimed. "And I have a new name now!"

"What? The name that the Emperor gave you?" he asked, as he dodged another swipe. "Um, hello? Minus points on originality! Could you do better than the name that your mother gave herself when she faked her death?"

"It doesn't matter!" she screamed, as she slashed at him again. "Azrael is my new name! I will never answer to my old name again!"

"That's crap. And we're at a stalemate because I will _never_ call you that. You will always be my daughter, my Jenny." Ben said, as he sidestepped to avoid another attack.

Ben shot another blast of energy at Azrael, but again, she deflected it. I took the chance that I saw and ran over to the two and got Azrael into a headlock.

"I got her! What should I do?" I asked, keeping her in my grip.

"Foolish boy." Azrael replied. "You obviously haven't done your homework on the Omnitrix."

I was about to ask what she meant, but before I could even react, she put her hand up on the hour glass symbol and began tapping it in a specific way with her fingers. Seconds later, I transformed back into my human form.

"Wait, what happened?" I asked, as she escaped my feeble grip.

"Anyone can deactivate the Omnitrix while the user is in an alien form." Azrael said, approaching me. "The Emperor taught me how. Now, that wasn't nice. And you'll have to pay for it."

She lifted her energy sword, and got ready to strike. Just as she was about to strike, the most incredible thing happened. It looked like I was dead and I don't know how, but all of a sudden, Azrael was pushed back by a "wave" of blue energy.

After the wave dissipated, I saw that sparks of blue energy danced on my fingertips. It quickly faded, but I knew it was there. I looked up at Azrael, who was slowly getting back up.

"What the hell?" she asked. "How did you do that?"

"I-I-I don't know." I said, as I stood back up.

"No matter." Azrael said, as she walked back over to me, sword still in hand. "I still have to make sure that you meet your end."

"No!" Ben shouted, as Azrael brought her sword down towards my face.

And again, I don't know how, a shield of blue energy blocked her strike. It didn't push her back this time, but it did catch onto her sword and prevent the strike from going further.

"I knew it!" Azrael exclaimed, sounding surprised. "You have the abilities of an Anodite!"

I had no idea what an Anodite was, or whether it was a good or bad thing. Apparently she was impressed somewhat by it, though. I was going to ask what an Anodite was, but before I could Azrael spoke.

"Don't listen to his lies!" she exclaimed, as she tried to press through my shield. "He'll abandon you just like he did me! Come with me! The Emperor and I can train to your full potential!"

I wanted to listen to her, but another part of me told me to do the opposite. So I did. I squinted, as tears came down my cheeks. I don't know why, but it seemed like me squinting intensified the energy push. She was pushed back rather violently and ended up striking one of the desks, face first.

Whatever her mask was made of, it shattered on impact. It looked like I had killed her for a second, before she slowly pushed herself up. The hood of her cape fell down, revealing long, fiery red hair. She turned around to look at us, revealing her face.

She had bright, emerald green eyes. Surprisingly, her skin had a light tan, despite the face that she was wearing a mask. She cleared her throat, as her sword deactivated, leaving only the hilt in her hand.

"You'll regret this. I offered you a different path and instead, you made an enemy today." she said, her voice not filtered this time. "I give you a friendly warning. You're on my list."

With that, she fled the room.

"What was that about? Who was that?!" I exclaimed to Ben. "What did you inject yourself with?!"

"I have no idea what that was about. But, that was my daughter. Jenny Tennyson." Ben replied, as he looked at where she once stood.

"And what you injected yourself with?" I asked.

"A serum to give me Anodite abilities." he said.

"And when does it wear off?" I asked.

"That's the problem. It doesn't wear off." he said. "I'll have to deal with it for the rest of my life. Why didn't you tell me you had Anodite abilities?"

"I didn't know. Doesn't your son need the Omnitrix, if he were to follow in your footsteps?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"No, he doesn't. He was born with the genetic ability to transform into aliens by simply thinking about it." he said. "He found out about it and started using it when he was eight."

"Wow, that's cool!" I exclaimed.

"I guess so. I wouldn't want it though. He constantly complains about it." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Beats me." he said. "Well, looks like we're not going to get your papers filled out."

"What, we're not going to Earth?" I asked.

"No, we are. But we have to go somewhere else. Something has occurred to me." he said.

"What? Where are we going?" I asked.

He sighed.

"We're going home. We're going to the Resistance Command Base." he said.

A/N: And that's the chapter for this week! What did you think of the duel between father and daughter? And speaking of which, did any of you expect Azrael to be Jenny the whole time? I know one of you did (Wink). What did you think of Ben injecting himself with that serum, followed by Kirby discovering that he may be part Anodite? Does that little tid bit of information make you think about Kirby's lineage? Anyway, please favorite and follow if you enjoyed. I appreciate all reviews, favorites and follows! Thanks, guys! We'll see you for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: Tomyx's Treason

Chapter 7: Tomyx's Treason

 _ **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Ben 10 Or Any Of The Characters**_

A/N: Hello and welcome to chapter seven! In this chapter, the Vilgaxian Order and the Resistance's sides of the battle of Mars will be looked at. And Kenny will be wounded in combat in this chapter, just so you know. You will also learn a little bit about just who Tomyx is. I mean, I'm sure most of you have read csgt's story, that has Tomyx in it, so you all probably get the gist of who he is. And if you haven't read his stories, that's an honest to God shame. His stories are really good, especially the Watch Boy and Lucky Girl reboot he has going. (I don't mean to make a point in calling you out, dude. Keep up the good work, man! I am absolutely enjoying your story!) Anyway, kind of went on a tangent there. Sorry about that. Anyway, onto the chapter!

 _Kenny Tennyson_

I breathed quickly, as I crouched and moved through the trenches. There was no one on my side of the trenches, I knew that. I also knew that on the other side of the trenches, some one was tracking me through their rifle scope.

I quickly changed covers, before peeking up above the trench. An energy spark wizzed past me, barely missing my ear. I hissed with irritation as I ducked back down. I was pinned down and my entire squad was scattered all over the face of Mars.

We were immediately shot down by the Vilgaxian Order as soon as we entered the atmosphere. My entire squad could be dead for all I knew. The Vilgaxian Order seemed to know exactly what they were doing. In Canada, they were amateurs and we won quickly.

This time, it looked like we were the amateurs.

I peeked back over the rise, and this time, saw the shimmer of a metal rifle. I shot at it. I crouched back down, satisfied that the threat was gone. I got into a standing position and began to slowly walk down the path of the trench.

I wasn't even a couple steps away from my cover when I thought I heard something. I whipped my head around, to look behind me, but I saw nothing. That's when I was shot in the the shoulder by the sniper I thought I had killed.

There's about only one good thing about being shot with a laser firearm. And that is you can't bleed from a laser firearm wound. The laser cauterizes the wound that it makes, making the victim unable to bleed.

But that's where the list of good things ends. When shot by one, it leaves burns and I should know. I had been shot many times in boot camp. The training rifles we had used were toned down a little, but they still burned the skin on contact.

And I had the burn scars to prove it. I rolled around in the dirt, in agony.

"Had n-no idea being shot could a-actually be this bad." I groaned, as I crawled through the dirt. "I thought I killed that sniper!"

 _Tomyx_

I stood at the other end of the trenches, that were made by the Vilgaxian Order's biggest weapon, a giant laser cannon on the underside "mother ship", as we called it, that could basically dig. Why did we have it? You're asking the wrong person.

"Holy mother of God. I just shot someone!" I exclaimed, as I dropped my rifle.

My mind began to ponder the decision I had just made, like it did all things. I brought myself out of my thoughts and quickly picked up my rifle.

"No matter." I said, as I pulled myself up and out of the trench. "I have to focus on the plan."

I sprinted across the field that was now made of trenches, over to where my downed target was. As soon as I got to where my target was lying down, he shot at me with a laser pistol.

"You'll never take me alive!" he exclaimed, as I dodged his fire.

"Knock it off!" I whispered. "I don't want to hurt you! I need your help!"

He ignored me and kept firing. I dodged his fire easily and grabbed his pistol, pulling it from his hand.

"We don't have time for this. Up you go." I said, as I grabbed the back of his armor and pulled him up.

I dragged him down the trench to a more secluded location, where the sounds of laser fire and the occasional friend or foe wouldn't interupt our conversation.

I eventually found a room that had been formed underneath the dirt, held up by wooden support beams. I tossed him into the room and walked in myself.

"What do you want from me?" he asked in an angry tone.

"I need your help." I said.

"Why do you need my help?! You're a Vilgaxian! You're with the Order!" he exclaimed. "Why would I ever help you?!"

"Because I'm on the wrong side of the fray! And I know who you are! You're Kenny Tennyson, Jenny Tennyson's brother aren't you? Is that correct?" I asked.

The young man looked at me with shock, not answering me.

"Is that correct?" I exclaimed.

He let out an angry sigh.

"Yes. That's correct." Kenny said. "What has my name got to do with anything?"

"I know that you're Jenny Tennyson's sister. And that you're on opposing sides." I said. "You see where I'm going with this?"

"No. So why am I sitting here talking to _you_?' he asked. "You're a douche, just like the rest of your kind. Why are _you_ taking the time to talk to me?!"

"Look, Jenny, or Azrael as she calls herself, and I are on the wrong side of the battle." I said. "The Emperor is manipulating all of us. He wants our two worlds to destroy each other. We need to be fighting against him _together_. We shouldn't be fighting each other!"

"I don't believe you. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not." Kenny said. "If you really know my family history, you know that my sister hates my guts. She knows what she got herself into. Let her face the consequences."

"No! You don't know what you're saying! The Emperor is playing us all like a harp! He doesn't care about me, her or his troops! All he cares about is himself!" I said. "This will end badly for both of our sides! I'm begging you Kenny, please help me make your sister see the error of her ways!"

"You begging me? Isn't that ironic? Shouldn't I be begging you and not the other way around?" he asked.

"Why would I make you beg me for anything?" I asked in a confused voice.

"You're a Vilgaxian! Vilgaxians are supposed to love violence and be bloodthirsty!" Kenny said.

"Please. I'm a pacifist. Why do you think I'm working so hard to stop this before it's too late?" I asked.

"You're a pacifist? What would your parents think?" he asked.

"Don't know. I never knew them." I said, trying not to get emotional about it.

"Wow. That's kind of ironic. Or funny. I don't know which or what it is." he said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"When father left eleven years ago, mother got pregnant again." Kenny said, kind of looking away from me. "When the new kid was born, mother put it up for adoption. We were still busy looking for father after he disappeared. And mom didn't have the money to raise the child by herself. I feel bad, thinking that somewhere out there, I have another brother or sister. At least, he or she might still be around."

I said nothing.

"Why are we still talking?" Kenny asked.

"Because I need your help." I said.

"Which you're not getting." he reminded me.

"Why? Why?! Why won't you help me?" I asked.

"Try the fact that we're on two different sides of a war." Kenny said. "And we can't be seen talking to each other."

"I'm telling you man, the Emperor is just using your sister and his troops as pawns." I said. "If we don't do something, our worlds are doomed!"

"That's your problem, not mine." he said.

"I won't say it again, it'll be everyone's problem if we don't do something!" I said.

"I'm done listening." Kenny said, as he got up. "Now I'm leaving. I'm just going to pretend I never saw you."

He began to walk away, but I stopped him.

"Wait! Just at least let me tell you one more thing!" I exclaimed.

"No." Kenny said. "We're done talking."

"Dude, I'm being serious! Your sister hates both you and your father!" I said. "Why do you think she came here to Mars?"

"My father is here? On Mars?" he asked, turning to face me.

"Yes! You didn't know that?!" I exclaimed.

"I never found out where my father went!" he said. "How did the Order find him?"

"Your sister could sense his aura! Don't you know she can do things like that?" I asked. "Aren't you part Anodite like her, too?"

"Yeah, but I have to take a medication to suppress my Anodite abilities." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"What?! Why am I talking to you?" he exclaimed. "You need to leave! Now!"

"Look, I'm being serious! This may be our only opportunity to help each other out!" I said. "I beg for your help!"

"No." Kenny said, as he stood up and pointed his Laser Rifle at me. "We're enemies. On opposite sides of an impending war and we should treat each other as such. You have ten seconds to get out of my sight before I open fire. You're lucky to even get that."

"I guess I should say thank y-" I began to speak, but he interrupted.

"I guess you should get going. Your ten seconds started already." he said.

"Find your father." I said, as I backed up away from him. "If your sister finds him before you do, he's as good as dead."

After saying that, I turned and ran off, out of the small room we were in.

 _Kenny Tennyson_

I stood around after he disappeared. I had nothing to do, but I couldn't help but begin to think about what if the guy was right.

I loaded a fresh battery into my rifle. Maybe he _was_ right, but that meant nothing to me. It probably wouldn't be so bad to try to find my father.

I ran out of the small room and towards the ruins of the Mars University.

A/N: And that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! So, has any light been shed on Tomyx's backstory? How about Kenny's remark about having another sibling out there? Cough, cough, Kirby Tennyson anyone? cough, cough. Why do you think Kenny has to take medication that suppresses his abilities? There will be backstory on all original characters in the coming chapters, I promise.

I might do away with the current structure of the author's note that I use here pretty soon. It'll pretty much be the same, but less "paragraphy". So, I hope you all enjoyed, again! You guys know the drill, if you enjoyed, please favorite and or follow, as it is appreciated.

Reviews are also appreciated if you want to submit input. I said in my most recent chapter (not of this story), that there are only two more updates left in the year. That is not true for this story. I will still update every Sunday, as usual.

Usually I update in the evenings on Sundays, but I have a thing that will prevent me from posting at the usual time. So, this story will be updated in the early morning (midnight to be precise). Anyway, see ya for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: Resistance Meet-Up

Chapter 8: Resistance Meet-Up

 _ **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Ben 10 Or Any Of The Characters**_

 _Author's Note_

* Welcome to chapter seven! Welcome back to the story, people and, welcome your faces to the new author's note structure! I'm not too sure if I'm going to keep this new structure for author's notes. I just want to use it to see if people like it and if they do, it'll stay.

*So, in this chapter, Ben and Kirby will be trying to make contact with the resistance. Will they succeed or fail? Read to find out!

 _Ben_

"What's an Anodite?" Kirby asked.

"I suppose you've never seen Star Wars?" I asked the kid.

"Original or prequels?" Kirby asked.

"Originals." I said, as I scoffed. "The prequels suck."

"Do they really?" Kirby asked.

"Yes. Well actually, it's more of the viewer's opinion. But I think they're awful." I said. "So you know what the Jedi and Sith are, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" Kirby asked.

"To answer your question on what an Anodite is, they're kinda like Jedi and Sith, but not really at the same time." I explained. "See, an Anodite is a truly fascinating creature. They have the appearance of being human, but their beings of pure energy underneath the "skin suits" that they wear."

"Skin suits? Yuck!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's weird I agree. And then you have Anodite-Human hybrids, like my wife, my son and my daughter. Anodites and their hybrid counterparts all have the same base abilities. I said. "Minus the fact that a hybrid's abilities aren't as powerful and they don't get them at birth. It takes time to develop."

"What kind of abilities are we talking about?" he asked.

"Lots of them. Telekinesis, you could shield yourself, levitation, I could go on." I said.

"And you think I'm part Anodite?" Kirby asked.

I nodded.

"Either that or you were injected with a strange, nameless serum like I just did." I said.

"What if I am part Anodite?" Kirby asked.

"I'm not sure." I said. "I just don't know."

 _Kirby_

Ben and I had gotten out of the ruins of the University and we were just walking, trying to evade the Vilgaxian Order's clutches. I looked around, to make sure no one was around us.

"Mr. Tennyson?" I asked.

"What is it kid?" he asked in return.

"Um, I was wondering if I could ask you what your daughter Jenny did, to desecrate the family name?" I said.

He shook his head.

"I don't like talking about it." he said. "All you need to know is that it was bad."

"How bad?" I asked.

"Really, really bad." Ben said. "Please stop asking, kid."

 _Azrael_

I walked out of the ruins of the University and towards the trenches that the mother ship had made. I slipped down into the trenches, to see Tomyx on the ground, with his eyes closed.

I snorted as I looked at him.

 _Sleeping on the job?_ _I think not._

I pointed my hand at him, began to concentrate and he began to levitate off of the ground. Tomyx's eyes opened and he began to panic.

"Enjoying your nap, slacker?" I asked.

"Azrael!" Tomyx exclaimed, clearing surprised. "I didn't se-"

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, already irritated. "What have you gotten done?"

"I shot one of the Resistance's fighters." he said.

"Did you check to see if the fighter was dead?" I asked.

"Um, no. I'm sorry-" Tomyx began to apologize, but I had already started thrashing him about.

"Why do I insist on keeping you around, when all you tend to do is nothing?!" I exclaimed. "What it wrong with you?!"

I tossed him into a wooden pallet and he fell to the ground, dazed. I was breathing rapidly, as I tried to control my anger.

"Azrael, please. Jenny..." Tomyx grunted as he got up.

I looked back at him, with shock on my face.

"May I call you Jenny? Please?" he asked.

"No, you may not!" I snapped at him. "How did you know my real name anyway?! Only the Emperor and now you knows my real name!"

Tomyx looked guilty and for once in my life, I actually felt _a little_ sorry for him.

"I'm going to confess this now. And I have to ask that you won't get mad. Or harm me." he said.

I thought about it.

"I won't promise anything. But go ahead." I said, still using a harsh tone.

"I might have seen you changing in your private shower room." he admitted.

This enraged me. I wanted to use my powers on him to kill him. It took all of my will not to. I took a deep breath as he continued.

"I was looking for you one day, wanting to give you my report for the day when I stumbled across your private shower room." he said. "I saw you changing. I saw the back of your head and a little bit of your face in the mirror."

"But how did you find out my name?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"I snuck into the restricted section of the Data Center one night after hours." Tomyx replied. "I went through the records until I found the photo of the young lady that I saw in the mirror. You. And I did research on you and your family. Jenny, the th-"

He said my name. Or what was my name.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted. "My name is Azrael! You will call me that and only that!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am." he said. "I researched your background history and I found out almost everything. I know the things you've done."

"You know everything about me." I said, bewildered by the prospect.

"That's what I said. And because of that, I think I can help you! If you let me." he said. "I know that if you just try and not be so bitter, we can ge-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! Let me stop you there! I don't need your help, because you already have a purpose!" I exclaimed. "Your purpose is to die for me! You, along with all of my other troops are nothing! I'm the important one!"

He disregarded all that I just said.

"Ma'am, what happened to your helmet?" he asked.

"Did you hear what I just said?" I asked him.

"Will you please just answer the question?" he asked.

I let out an irritated sigh.

"It was shattered in a fight with my father and another human-Anodite hybrid." I said. "Why do you care?"

"I don't know if you realize it ma'am, but the Order doesn't even know that you're a woman." he said.

"Yeah, so what?!" I exclaimed.

"The Order isn't going to take well that their second in command is a woman!" Tomyx said. "They don't think that a woman should lead them. They'll try to rebel!"

I used my abilities to lift him off his feet, into the air.

"And you think that I care?" I hissed at him.

"I think you should." Tomyx said.

I threw him into a wooden pallet and he slipped down, grunting in pain.

"Come by my quarters tonight, Tomyx." I said, through gritted teeth. "We'll discuss this further then."

"Yes, ma'am." he slurred, before passing out.

I rolled my eyes as I walked away.

"Let him find his own way back." I said, as I left him alone.

 _Ben Tennyson_

Kirby and I were still having a difficult time evading the Vilgaxian Order as well as finding Resistance officials. We weren't very lucky it seemed. And just then, we came across a guy armed with a Laser Rifle. But he didn't have the tags that a Vilgaxian Order soldier wore.

And as we got closer...

"Dad? Is that you?!" the guy exclaimed, as he jogged closer to us.

I squinted at the guy as he got closer to us. He was wearing armor that the Resistance issued. He had green eyes and under his helmet, I could see strands of brown hair.

"Who-?" I began to speak, but he beat me to it.

"It's me, Kenny! Your son?!" he called, as he got closer.

 _Kenny, my son? Here on Mars? Part of the Resistance?_

"Kenny? Son? What are you doing here?" I asked. "I don't want my only son in a war zone! And how do you recognize me?!"

"You're my dad," he said, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I'd recognize you anywhere. And Dad, I'm part of the Resistance Strike Team trying to keep the Order from taking Mars."

"My only son. Fighting on Mars." I said. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it, father." he said. "Who's this that you have with you?"

"A boy. A very special boy. I think he's a human-Anodite hybrid, just like your mother." I said. "He's not a pure blood, so he can't be as strong as an Anodite."

"That's amazing! But, if that means what I think it means, than how could you?" he asked. "I thought after Jenny and I, you and mother didn't have anymore children?"

"That's right, we didn't!" I said.

"Then is there some group of minor human-Anodite hybrids that we don't know about?" Kenny asked.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here?" Kirby asked.

I ignored Kirby.

"Who knows? With all of the stuff that's been going on, we may never know." I said, letting out a sigh. "It's been a crazy day."

"How crazy?" Kenny asked.

"Crazy as in your sister tried to kill me today." I said.

"You saw my sister?" Kenny asked. "Is she s-"

"Still as evil as she was eleven years ago?" I interrupted him. "Yep."

"What did Jenny do that makes her so evil?!" Kirby shrieked, getting our attention.

"What?" Kenny asked. "Oh, well, she slaughtered a bunch of first generation students eleven years ago."

" _Kenny_!" I exclaimed, my voice full of anger.

"What? The kid wanted to know!" he replied.

"Yes, I realize that. But he's not of my kin!" I exclaimed.

"But he's you're responsibility, right?" Kenny asked.

"Well, yeah. He's an orphan, so he is my responsibility now." I said.

"And you don't know if he's not your kin. He may be-" Kenny began speaking, but I cut him off.

"Kenny Maxwell Tennyson, stop it. He's not my son. Your mother and I didn't have anymore children after you and your sister." I said. "It's just not possible."

"Don't rule it out." Kenny said. "Well, we're loading evacuated civilians onto transports. Now that I've found you, I suppose we should get you boarded onto one."

"You'd do that for your old man? Thank you, son." I said.

"Don't." Kenny said.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"Don't ever call me son. After you abandoned us a decade ago, you don't get to call me that." he said, as he slowly walked forward. "You may be my father, but I will never again be your son. Come on, let's get you boarded."

I couldn't believe it. My own son just rejected me and walked away without a second thought.

I just stood there for a while, before feeling a tug on my sleeve. I looked down at Kirby, who looked up at me.

"Are we going, Mr. Tennyson?" he asked.

"Yeah. Yes, we're going." I said, as he took my hand. "Let's go, kid."

And after that, he and I followed my son to the transport.

 _Ben Tennyson_

 _Some Hours Later_

We made it to Resistance Command. And when we got there, I got a most pleasant surprise. When we got off of the transport, Kenny personally led us to the West Check-In at the base.

There was a small little security building, along with a barricade that kept vehicles from getting in. The barricade could move up, it wasn't like a makeshift barricade of sandbags or whatever. And at the barricade, holding a Laser Pistol, was a very familiar old man.

"Grandpa Max?" I asked the gray haired man.

"Ben?" Grandpa Max asked. "Is that you?"

"Uh, in the flesh? I guess you heard about what happened on Mars?" I asked.

"Yes. Unfortunate, but it is what it is." he said.

"Great Grand Dad, we need access to the installation." Kenny requested.

"What's he doing here?" Grandpa Max asked. "No one asked him to come."

I felt betrayed. Now my own grandfather was against my presence!

"I don't have to explain anything to you Great Grand Dad." Kenny said. "We just need access."

"Of course." Grandpa Max said. "I'm sorry."

He began typing on a keypad of some kind and then the barricade rose, allowing us access.

"Well, come on in then. Don't try anything funny, Benjamin." Grandpa Max said. "I'm watching you."

We followed Kenny into the base and down the numerous hallways.

"So, we'll find an adequate living quarters for you guys during your stay here." Kenny said, as he took us to a lift.

"Um actually we were going to come to Resistance Command anyway." I said.

"You were? Why?" Kenny asked. "You have no business here! Why would you come here?"

"I need to find out what Kirby's lineage is. And this was the only place I thought could help me with that." I said.

"Okay. That's fine." Kenny said. "I will have to clear it up with our General."

"No. We don't need any trouble." I said. "All I need to do is find out this kid's heritage. Once we find that out, we'll be out of your hair and I'll know what I should do with him."

"And I get that. But I must insist that I contact our General first." Kenny said.

"Kenny, please. I don't need any trouble. Just get us to wherever we can find out this kid's heritage and then we'll be out of your hair!" I said.

"Damn it!" Kenny exclaimed. "Fine. Okay. But if I get in trouble, you aren't going anywhere!"

I wanted to scold Kenny, but I remembered he'd probably mouth off to me again, so I didn't.

"Follow me, please." Kenny grumbled, as he picked up his pace.

He eventually led us to another lift and took us down.

"What's the difference between the last lift and this one?" I asked.

"The other lift can only go so far down. This one can go down to levels seven, eight and nine, plus the sub basements." Kenny said. "And we won't find what you're looking for in levels one through six."

"What's in the sub basements?" I asked.

"Storage mainly. But deep in the maze of storage rooms, somewhere lies the DNA Library." he said.

"What's the DNA Library?" I asked.

"It's a holographic storage room that stores holographic copies of genetic records." Kenny said.

It sounded pretty cool and complicated, so I didn't ask much else. It took about five minutes to get down to the sub basement and about ten more minutes to find the DNA Library.

And inside, it was comprised of dozens and dozens of shelves that had glowing blue stripes on them.

"Wow." I said, as I looked at all of the shelves.

"Yeah. I thought that's how you would respond." Kenny said. "Hold on, let me access the database for you."

He began typing on a big keyboard and occasionally grunted with frustration.

"Keep getting locked out." he muttered to himself.

Ten minutes passed and he had gotten nowhere.

"What the heck?!" he exclaimed. "I got permanently locked out!"

He turned to look at me.

"I don't know what else to do!" he said.

I was about to speak, when the door behind us opened.

"Who attempted to access the mainframe?!" I heard a woman exclaim.

The voice was all too familiar. I turned around to look at the red headed lady, who was starting to get small streaks of gray hair, with green eyes.

"No." the lady said. "It's you! But you left! You abandoned us! You can't be here!"

It was my wife. Gwen. She walked up to me very quickly and slapped me.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, as I held my face, before looking back at her. "Um, hi honey? I'm home!"

"Took you long enough." she said, giving me a death glare.

* And that's it! What did you guys think of it?

* What did you all think of Tomyx's revelation, that he knew Azrael was Jenny for a long time? The reunion Ben has with his family? The one with Gwen was a bit awkward, I'll say.

* In the next chapter, we'll see what Azrael has planned for Tomyx and in the coming chapters, we will learn about Kirby Tennyson's heritage! So, look forward to that!


	9. Chapter 9: Jenny's Rage

Chapter 9: Jenny's Rage

 _ **I Don't Own Ben 10 Or Any Of The Characters**_

 _Author's Note_

* Hello and welcome to chapter nine!

* So, in this chapter Azrael has plans for Tomyx and you will find out what said plans are. A really awkward catching up phase is in for the Tennyson family. And I do mean awkward. Also, we will see a darker side of Jenny in this chapter.

* So, with that being said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Roll it!

 _Kenny Tennyson_

I watched mother and father. Mother had a look of hate in her eyes as she looked at dad. Father had an apologetic look in his eyes as he sort of shrugged. I looked at the kid. Kirby.

I felt sorry for him. He must have had no idea what our family has been through recently and he had no right being caught in the metaphorical crossfire.

"Well," I said, breaking the silence. "this is awkward."

 _Tomyx_

We were all back on the Vilgaxian Order's Mothership. And the Order was having a hard time grasping the concept that Azrael was actually a women and not a man, like most of them thought.

"Azrael is a woman?!" one of the officers exclaimed with surprise.

"Yes, I'm a woman!" Jenny shouted with rage. "Do have a problem with that?!"

"Yeah! I'm not taking orders from a woman!" another officer exclaimed.

"Yeah!" yet another officer exclaimed. "First we find out we're being led by a woman. What's next, we bow down to our robot overlords?!"

"You could say that again!" the first officer who had spoke exclaimed.

I saw Jenny's face. Her face twitched with anger. She was pissed, that was for sure. She pointed her finger at the first officer who refused to take orders from her. The officer suddenly rose from the ground and began to make a gagging sound, as he tugged at the neck of his uniform.

"Azrael, no!" the Emperor shouted, stepping forward.

I head never seen Jenny this angry. The officer began to drool uncontrollably, as he gasped for air. And then, Jenny closed her fist in a violent fashion. I averted my eyes, just as I the sound of the officer's neck snapping occurred.

Jenny's concentration ended and the officer crumbled into a heap, next to all the other officers. All of the officers and staff looked at the officer's body with shock. Then, they all looked up at Jenny in shock.

"Any other questions?!" Jenny exclaimed with rage.

All of the officers and staff got on one knee, to say that they weren't going to fight back. I didn't follow suit at first, but I knew if I didn't, I'd be beaten. So, a second or two after they all kneeled, so did I.

"Wise decision." Jenny said a few seconds later, before turning to leave the hanger. "As you were."

And with that, Jenny left the hanger. I was in complete shock. I had never seen Jenny get so angry that she killed one of our own. And it seemed that the Emperor was just as surprised.

"Everyone back to your stations!" the Emperor boomed, getting over his surprise.

It took a minute or two, but eventually everyone went back to work, leaving the dead officer all alone.

 _Ben Tennyson_

"No. Absolutely not." Gwen said.

"What?" I asked, surprised that my wife was being hostile towards me. "Absolutely not, what?"

"You're not staying here once you've gotten that kid's DNA tested! No way, Benjamin!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Why not?" I asked in a calm voice.

"Ben, you can't just pretend to love me and our children for eleven years and then just check out!" she exclaimed, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. "And you can't just come back, ten years later and continue pretending to love us!"

"Gwen, I never pretended to love you! Or the kids! It was real! It was all real!" I said. "I just couldn't deal with the thing that Jenny did! I had to get away for a while!"

"For ten years?! You went away for ten years!" Gwen exclaimed, as she began crying. "Ben, you didn't just go away for a while, you abandoned us!"

She was full on crying now. I had never seen Gwen, my wife, as well as the love of my life, heartbroken. I couldn't stand to see her so sad.

I stepped forward and hugged her to my chest, allowing her to rest her head there. Even though we were adults now, I was still taller than her. It didn't last for that long.

"Get off of me!" Gwen exclaimed, pushing me away from her.

I looked at her, heartbroken, as she gave me a look of hate.

"You don't have that right anymore!" Gwen exclaimed. "You can't just come up to me, hug me to your chest like we're in our twenties again and pretend that it's all good! You can't do that! Never again!"

"Why can't I, Gwen? We should depend on each other." I said. "We're at war!"

"No, the Resistance is at war! _The Resistance_!" Gwen exclaimed. "You're not at war! The Resistance is and you're _not_ a part of the resistance, nor will you ever be!"

That was hurtful. I expected my relatives to betray me. But I didn't expect it to be this bad.

"Fine. I'll just go hang out somewhere else until I get assigned a room for my time here!" I said, as I turned around and headed to the exit from the Command Center.

"Fine! As long as you're nowhere near me, I don't care where you are!" she exclaimed as I left.

 _Azrael_

I was in my private quarters, having a blast smashing all of the helmets that I had. I was done living behind a mask. I heard the sliding door to my quarters open.

"You wanted to see me-" Tomyx began speaking, but his voice cracked upon walking into the extra large wardrobe I had. "-ma'am?"

I turned around to look at him, Tomyx having a confused look on his face.

"Um, what happened in here, ma'am?" he asked.

"I was sick of wearing a mask. And now, thanks to my that little rat my father was with, the Order knows that I'm a woman." I said. "It's time to put the past to rest."

I smashed the last helmet against my wall, cutting myself in the process. I let out a yell of agony, as I held my bloody hand.

"Ma'am!" Tomyx said, as I thought I heard worry in his voice.

He rushed over to me and took my hand, to begin inspecting it. I immediately felt sickened at the thought of his hand on mine.

"Let go of me, rat!" I exclaimed, as I pulled away from his touch.

"I w-was just trying to help, ma'am." I said.

"I don't need your help!" I exclaimed, as I held my wounded hand. "Now, I told you to come here tonight and you did. That was the easy part. Now, I am going to talk and you are going to listen."

Tomyx nodded.

"Okay. What do you have to tell me?" he asked.

"You peeped at me in my private changing room. Is that correct?" I asked.

"It was by accident!" he said.

"You let me decide what it was!" I snapped at him. "Now, you're going to be punished. I don't know how, but you will be punished. I can promise you that."

"You don't have to punish me, Je- erm, ma'am." Tomyx stuttered. "I just want to get on your good side, ma'am. Just give me one task and I'm sure I can get it done. Maybe then, you'll actually treat me decently for a change."

I lightly snickered.

"No. You don't get to decide what I do." I said, as I turned around and tried to think. "I just need to figure out what I'm going to do with you."

"I'm probably going to regret this," Tomyx said. "but will this help you decide?"

I turned around, to see that Tomyx's appearance had changed. Instead of looking like the Vilgaxian that he was, he looked more human. His skin was now a pale color, almost the skin color that Caucasian people have.

He looked human, _very human_. He no longer had the talon like fingers that all Vilgaxians had. Instead, he had human fingers. His face was the most different, obviously. He had a human nose, black hair that was slicked back, the few tentacles that he had had changed into a small little horns at his chin, like a goatee sort of thing.

And lastly, he had blue eyes now. Beautiful, blue eyes.

 _Beautiful eyes? No, I didn't say that!_

"H-How did you do that?" I asked.

"I was born with it. I didn't really know how I'm able to do it." Tomyx said in a human voice, as he shrugged. "I read my own file, which was classified. I had to hack into it to read it. All I got to read was that I'm something called a Vilgaxian-Human hybrid. I got locked out before I could read any more than that. Then, I bolted."

I thought about I just saw him do.

"And it does explain how I can shape shift." he said.

I turned back around to look at him. I smirked, as I put my finger on my chin.

"You know what?" I asked. "I think I might have something for you to do after all."

 _Ben Tennyson_

"You need to take better care of this, Benjamin." Grandpa Max replied, as he went to work on fixing my robotic hand. "What did you do to this?"

"I don't know. It must have gotten damaged in the battle on Mars." I said. "It hasn't been working normally since then."

"Well, now that I've got it opened up, I'll mess with a few wires and see if you can regain the feeling in your fingers." Grandpa Max replied. "Shouldn't take more than a couple minutes."

I sat there and patiently waited for him to fix the wiring on the inside of my robotic hand. A few minutes passed and the door to the room we were in slid open. Grandpa looked up at the person who walked in, as he continued working.

"Hello, General. What brings you here?" he asked, as he looked back down at his work.

"I'd like to talk to Ben." Gwen replied.

"You'll have to wait. He'll be right with you." he said.

A few more minutes passed and Grandpa closed up my hand. I tried moving my fingers and found out that I could now.

"There! Good as new." he said, as he closed up his toolkit.

"Thanks, Grandpa." I said, as I got up from the chair he had me sit on.

"No problem kid. Just be careful. I won't always be around to fix you." he said, as he got up. "I'll leave you two alone to talk."

Grandpa left through the sliding door and it slid shut once he had gone.

"So?" I asked, as I turned to face her.

"I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it. I want a divorce." Gwen said.

My eyes widened at her request.

"You don't know what you're talking about." I said, as I gently placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, I do! I know what I'm talking about! You abandoned us!" she exclaimed. "You left us! You never loved us!"

"Gwen, I did love you! I always loved you! If I didn't love you, than why did we have children?" I asked.

"No, not our children, _my_ children. Kenny is right. You won't ever be his father again." she said. "I want you out of the Resistance base once we have gotten that boy's DNA tested."

"I'm not going anywhere, Gwen. I'm a part of this war and I want to fight in it." I said.

"No. Absolutely not. I don't want you here." Gwen said.

"Gwen, you can't tell me what to do. I'm an adult." I said. "And I am participating in this war."

"No." she repeated.

"Gwen!" I exclaimed.

"Ugh, fine!" she exclaimed, finally faltering. "You can stay here and participate in the war! Kevin and I were going out to location that the Order is interested in tomorrow, so you might as well come with us."

"Okay! I'll be there!" I said.

"Yes, you will." she said. "Now, we're going to start running tests on that boy you have with you. We start soon. Until then, you are to stay away from me. Got it?"

"Um, sure." I said, itching the back of my neck.

"Good." she said, as she walked out of the room, leaving me alone.

 _Kenny Tennyson_

"Kenny! Devlin! Please come in here!" I heard mother's voice as we sat in the waiting room outside her office.

Devlin and I shared a glare, before getting up and walking in.

"Yes, ma'am?" I asked, upon stopping in front of her desk.

"I'm sending you and Devlin out on a secret mission." she said.

"A secret mission! To where?" Devlin asked, beating me to it.

I rolled my eyes, as I waited for mother to explain more.

"One of our own has defected to the Vilgaxian Order. The day after tomorrow, the defector will meet their scouts fifty miles out in Canada to give them information vital to our survival."

"So, you want us to go after the defector and kill him?" Devlin asked.

"No! Don't kill him!" mother scolded him. "Either bring him back whether he wants to or not, or get the information and send him away."

"Ma'am, may I ask what the information is?" I asked.

"No General, you may not." she replied. "All you need to know is that one of our own has defected and you need to get out there to retrieve him."

"When do we leave?" Devlin asked.

"You leave tomorrow at dawn." mother said. "I highly advise you guys get a good night's sleep. That is all. You are dismissed."

Devlin and I exchanged looks, before heading out of my mother's office.

"Kenny! A word, please!" she exclaimed before I could get out of the room.

I let out a sigh, as I walked back into her office.

"Sit down." she said, pointing to the chair in front of her desk.

I did as she told me and sat down. She let out a sigh before speaking.

"Your mission is also a test, my son." she said.

"A test?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are you testing me on?"

"I don't trust Devlin. I don't like him either." she said.

"That makes two of us. So why are you sending me on a mission with him?" I asked.

"I expect that he will do the exact opposite of what I told him to do." she said.

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I want you to watch him. His behavior is violent." she said. "And if he does decide to kill the defector, then I want you to exhile him. I give you my permission to kill him if you have to, although I'd prefer you not to. Those are your orders."

I just couldn't stop thinking about the possibility.

"You are dismissed. Go." she said.

Without saying anything, I got up and left her office.

 _Ben Tennyson_

"Okay. Let's begin." Gwen said, as she took Kirby's hand and gently pricked his thumb. "A drop of your blood is all we need to find out your heritage."

I waited patiently, as Gwen put the glass side on the machinery, allowing to scan for his DNA structure. On the screen, many faces flashed by, as the machine narrowed down Kirby's parents.

"Now we wait." Gwen said.

 _Author's Note_

* So that's it for the week! I hope you guys enjoyed!

* What do you think Jenny has planned for Tomyx? Speaking of Tomyx, what do think if the fact that he can shape shift to look human? We have some drama between Ben and Gwen. What do you think will happen on Devlin and Kenny's mission?

* Well, that's it for now. Please favorite and follow this story if you enjoyed. If you want to submit input, you know how to do that. I'm gonna go though, so have a great day and bye.


	10. Chapter 10: Fifty Miles Out

Chapter 10: Fifty Miles Out

 _ **I Don't Own Ben 10 Or Any Of The Characters**_

 _Author's Note_

* Hello and welcome to chapter ten! Welcome back guys, I hope you guys are enjoying the story!

* In this chapter, we get a closer look at what Jenny has planned for Tomyx. Kevin, Gwen and Ben are going to research a piece of technology that could save their side of the war. And finally, Kenny and Devlin are going to hunt down a defector. And trust me, you do _not_ want to miss the ending of this chapter! It'll be a shock!

* One thing I want to mention! csgt asked if Kevin was mentioned last chapter. And yes, he was. He also asked if there would be a love triangle between him, Gwen and Ben. And I'll admit it. I thought about it and I liked the idea, but ultimately, it's not going to happen. For one main reason. And that reason is that Kevin is already married. Enough on that subject,

* So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, let's get on with it!

 _Tomyx_

"So, what do you want me to do again?" I asked. "I forget."

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"You need to pay more attention." she said in a harsh tone. "Using your shape shifting abilities, I want you to infiltrate the Resistance. Once inside, find out everything you can that will cripple their defenses."

"But that isn't right! We'll end up-" I began to speak, but she cut me off.

"Can you let go of your moral compass for just a few minutes?! Of course it's not right!" she exclaimed. "That's the beauty of it! It doesn't have to be right! We'll win in the end anyway!"

"Well, what if I don't want to do any of this?" I asked.

"Well, as much as I'd hate to do it, I would have to report to the Emperor and probably have you killed." Jenny said.

"Please tell me you're kidding." I said.

"You wish I was kidding." Jenny said. "If you really want to know your choices, you can do what I tell you or you can die. It's up to you."

I let out a sigh. I obviously had no choice but to do my job.

"Okay. When do I start?" I asked.

She grinned.

"Wise choice." she said.

 _Kenny Tennyson_

It was about time to turn in for the night, by mother's standards anyway. I heard a knock at the door as I tried to get last minute things out of the way.

"It's unlocked." I called.

I heard the door slide open, as I emptied my bottle of prescription pills into my trash bin. I looked up, to see my father walking in.

"What brings you here?" I asked, as I tossed the empty bottle onto my desk.

"I wanted to come ask you a few questions." he said. "One of them being, you're not taking your medication anymore?"

"What do you care?!" I exclaimed. "You were never there for us!"

In all reality, I did stop taking my medication. Father raised his hands, trying to calm both of us down.

"Okay, okay, let's back it up a little bit. If you don't want to think of yourself as my son, that's fine." he said. "But I'm still your father. So why are you not taking your medication anymore?"

"The resistance is at war. And I'm not sure if the genetic makeup that I got from you will cut it." I said. "So, as much as I hate to admit it, I need mother's abilities. I need my inherited Anodite abilities."

"Do you really think th-" he began to speak, but I cut him off.

"Look, let's cut to the chase. Why are you here? What do you need?" I asked.

Father put his palm on his forehead, expressing annoyance. He then looked at me with a straight face.

"I'm going out on a mission with your mother and Kevin tomorrow. Anything I need to know before tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah. Don't mess it up!" I exclaimed.

Father didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Wait, that's it?" he asked, as if he expected me to say more.

"Yeah, that's it! You left us!" I exclaimed. "Why should I give you advice when you don't care enough to stay?!"

He just looked at me with disappointment.

"If you cared at all, you wouldn't have left!" I exclaimed. "You're a pathetic excuse for a father!"

He looked at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"You have it all wrong, son! I _am_ your father and I do love you!" he said. "Don't let yourself think otherwise!"

"Of course that's what'd you say!" I argued. "You're crazy! Get out!"

He just looked at me with a shocked expression. He sat there for a second, before he hung his head, getting up and leaving the room.

After he was gone, I threw the empty bottle into the trash bin. I sat back down on my bed and looked down at my left hand. I began to focus, to concentrate as my mom taught me only once or twice in my life.

Slowly, but surely, I began to see green energy begin to appear in the palm of my hand. Once I saw the energy being created in my hand, I lifted my hand and pointed it at a cylinder on my desk.

I concentrated and tried to fire a ball of Anodite energy at the cylinder. But as hard as I tried, I couldn't. I looked back at my hand, to see that the light that the energy gave off was dimming.

It kept dimming until it finally flickered out. The presence of Anodite energy in my palm was gone. I let out a sigh, as I allowed my hand to rest on my knee. The medication was still coursing through my veins. And for the most part, my abilities were still suppressed. I needed time for my strength to return. And it would.

 _Ben_

I let out a sigh, before knocking on the door to Gwen's quarters. It was about ten o'clock at night and I had no idea what I was doing. No, scratch that. I knew exactly what I was doing. I needed to convince Gwen that she didn't really want a divorce.

After a few seconds, the door opened and I saw Gwen standing there, in a pair of matching pajama pants and pajama shirt.

"What do you want?" Gwen asked in an irritated tone. "I thought I told you to leave me alone?"

"May I come in, p-please?" I asked.

She didn't want to let me in. I could see it in her eyes. I looked at her eyes. Her eyes were sad, angered and gave off what I assumed was hatred. But eventually, she gave in. She sighed with annoyance, before opening the door all the way, allowing me to enter.

I heard the door close behind me.

"What did you want?" she asked.

"You need to reconsider." I said, as I turned to face her.

"Excuse me?" she asked, with a gleam of anger in her eyes.

"You don't want a divorce Gwen." I said. "Trust me, it won't help you with anything."

In terms of staying calm, she didn't last very long.

"Don't you tell me what I do and don't want, Benjamin! You have no right!" she exclaimed. "I want a divorce because you abandoned us! You lied to us, you played us like a harp, and for what?! Just to leave us after pretending to be happily married for thirteen years?!"

I sighed, trying my best not to get angry like she was.

"Gwen, it's not what you think." I said. "I never lied to you. Why do you think I had children with you? Why would a person do that if they didn't love their significant other? I left because you guys would be safer with me gone. Jenny is focused on me. She wants me dead, not you and Kenny."

"Oh, so now you're blaming your actions on the kids?! That's so wrong!" she exclaimed, as she began to tear up again. "You're lying again! You never loved us!"

"Gwen, please! I love you!" I said. "How many times do I have to say that our daughter just wants me, not you?"

"Our daughter was misguided! She didn't have the same moral compass as you and Kenny!" Gwen exclaimed. "While Kenny trained with you to become the next Omnitrix wielder, she trained with both you and I at different times to use her Anodite abilities for good! And look where that went!"

"You're talking about how she killed a first generation of students and spared only her brother?" I asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, that wasn't her fault." I said.

"How?! How was it not her fault?!" Gwen exclaimed.

"You're right. She was misguided. But we didn't do it." I said. "It was Vilgax."

"And once again, after thirteen years, I ask that I thought you killed him?" Gwen asked.

"Apparently ripping off an arm and collapsing a lung isn't enough to keep him down." I said. "When I saw him that night, he had a robotic arm and had a breathing apparatus on his face. You know, the night I had to saw off my own hand if I wanted our children to survive."

"I remember that night. You came home with them and a missing hand. The next day, our daughter killed your students at the academy that you and Kevin opened up." she said. "Once we found her, we brought her home and locked her in her room until we knew what we should do with her. She disappeared from her room sometime in the night. And of course, I woke up the next morning and you were gone."

"And we're back full circle." I said. "Sometime after I left, the Vilgaxian Order came into existence and eventually the war began."

"Which you don't need to be a part of. You just need to leave!" she exclaimed.

"Gwen, please. I'm trying to reason with you!" I said. "I know you don't want a divorce. And deep down, you know it, too!"

"You're the one needs to be reasoned with! I don't want to be married to you anymore!" she exclaimed.

"Gwen, what do you think would happen to Kenny if we divorced? How would it affect him? H-" I was speaking, but she interrupted.

"Stop. Kenny is not a child. Leave him out of this." she said.

"Gwen, I know he's not a child. He's twenty two, but he's barely an adult. How would us divorcing affect his mental health, also considering the fact that we're at war!" I exclaimed. "Do you actually think he would ever again be happy if we divorced during a war?"

"How should I know? He barely talks to anyone anymore!" she said. "Oh, and he and Devlin aren't really friends anymore!"

"Then why are you sending them both on a mission?" I asked.

"Leave them out of it." she said. "So what are you asking about?"

"I'll do anything for you. Don't you know that?" I asked.

"Okay. Give me a divorce." she said.

"Anything but that! Please, Gwen!" I exclaimed. "If we just try, we can make it work! Think of Kenny, if you don't want to do it for us!"

Gwen just looked at me with angry eyes. I looked back at her with pleading eyes. She finally let out an angry sigh.

"Ugh, fine! If you can help us fight in this war and end it in our favor, than I'll consider it." she said. "I'm not promising you anything, I might consider not divorcing you."

I sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Gwen." I said.

"Don't thank me yet." Gwen said.

"So, does this mean we can sleep in the same room?" I asked.

"What, are you kidding? No! Of course not!" Gwen said.

"Fine." I said, as I turned around to leave. "I didn't want to sleep in here anyway."

I had put my hand on the touch pad that would open the door when she spoke.

"Ugh, okay fine, all right! But you're sleeping on the couch!" she exclaimed.

I grinned in spite of myself, at the thought that I had won.

 _Kirby_

I looked at the screen, forever still, as it continued to scan through the system for a match to DNA sample that was given.

"How long is this going to take?" I asked.

Ben's grandfather looked at me.

"Sorry kid. If you think it's going to be done tonight, you're mistaken." he said. "This could take days."

I sighed as I put my head in my hands.

"Don't worry, kid. We'll find out where you came from eventually." he said.

 _Kenny_

Six in the morning. Alarm going off over the speakers all through out the facility. What a way to wake up.

I dragged myself out of bed and turned the lights on. I walked over to my built in kitchen, I was the only one except for mother that had one. I looked around the shelf for my breakfast:

A canned drink that was required to be drank by all of the fighters in the Resistance. It was meant to help boost strength and keep a person awake. My preferred flavor was apple.

It's not like that mattered though. No matter how many times they changed the recipe, to me, it always tasted like the same lime flavored crap. I opened up the can and drank half of it down, shuddering from said flavor.

Just then, there was a booming knock at my door. I put the can down and walked over to the door in confusion. I unlocked the door and it slid open. Devlin was standing there, in his full uniform, along with his armor plates and helmet worn over that.

"Why don't you have your uniform on?! Come on, let's go!" he exclaimed, as he ran down the hallway.

I let out a sigh as I walked over to my closet and began to get out my uniform out.

 _Ben_

The alarms didn't wake me up. What did wake me up was Gwen dragging me off of the couch. I fell onto my back and let out a groan of pain.

"Come on, get up. You can't sleep in while the rest of us get up early." she said. "If you're going to help us in this war, you have to play the part. You can't just sit back and relax because you feel like it. That's not how it works."

I sat up and put my back up against the couch.

"Good. You're up." she said. "Take five minutes and then go to your assigned quarters. There was a uniform left out for you. You will wear it. Then you'll meet Kevin and I in the Command Center."

I sat there for a while, as Gwen got ready for the day. Then, I just had to ask the question.

"Can you at least tell me what we're doing?" I asked. "What the mission is?"

Gwen didn't respond. She cleared her throat before looking at me.

"We're going out to a crash site. There is a meteor there that the Vilgaxian Order seems pretty interested in. And I want to know what's so special about it." she said.

"Do you have any idea where the meteor came from?" I asked.

"No. But there must be some reason why they're guarding it." she said. "And that's what we're going to find out."

 _Kenny_

 _Several Hours Later_

"Did they really have to make us walk all the way there?" Devlin complained as we walked side by side.

"Shut up." I said. "They dropped us five miles out. That's as far as they could take us. It'll take us a day or two to make it to the rendevous point. So shut up about it."

"What's your problem?" he asked, as he nudged me.

"You're my problem!" I exclaimed. "You've been my problem for the last few days! You made me burn all of my research on the Suit. And you made me throw away all of the samples that we'd made. I didn't even want to come on this mission with you."

"The Suit was a waste of time. We have better thi-" he began to speak, but I cut him off.

"Shut up. Just shut up." I said. "We're done talking."

We walked in silence for the rest of the way.

 _Ben_

 _Several Hours Later_

Kevin and I kept watch as Gwen analyzed pieces of the meteor. Kevin and I got off on the wrong foot. When he first saw me, he gave me a black eye. And then kicked me in the ribs a little.

So, I didn't enjoy having to work with him.

"What's the word, Gwen?" I asked. "How are we doing?"

"She'll tell you when she finds something." Kevin said, as he elbowed me in the ribs.

I lost my breath as I toppled to the ground, to which Kevin snickered.

"Stop messing around you two." Gwen said.

I struggled to get up, but eventually did.

"We have a problem." Gwen said.

"What's that?" I asked, as I finally found my breath.

"There is nothing here." Gwen said. "This is just a normal meteorite. There's nothing special about it."

I was about to ask what the reason they were so interested in it was, but never got the chance to. We began to get shot at.

 _Kenny_

 _Two Days Later_

Devlin and I sat behind a cover, waiting for the defector to appear in our sight lines. It was only a few minutes later, that we heard the footsteps.

Devlin and I both sprang from our cover, training our weapons on him.

"In the name of the Resistance, we command you to stop where you are!" I exclaimed.

The boy didn't run. That's right. You heard me right. He was a boy. Looked no more than seventeen. He just spoke.

"You guys with the Resistance?" he asked.

I ignored his question.

"You're delivering classified information to the enemy. And for what?" I asked.

He kept his hands raised in the air as he answered.

"Look man, I just want to see this war end." he said.

"At what cost?! The murder of thousands?!" Devlin exclaimed.

I looked at him, but ignored him. I looked back at him.

"What's your name, kid?" I asked.

"H-Hank. It's Hank." he said, stuttering.

"Hank, look. You think you know stuff, but let me tell you. You don't know anything." I said. "The Vilgaxian Order will kill all of us without a second thought. They don't care who dies to have to win their war."

Hank said nothing.

"We're going to give you a choice. You can come back with us and be put in a detention cell." I said. "Or, you can walk away and not go to the Vilgaxian Order. You don't come back with us either. You just go and live your life, and pretend that this never happened. Pretend that you never had the information."

I let him think about it for a few seconds.

"I can't go to them?" he asked.

"No. We will _not_ let that happen. You can come back with us, or you can give us the files and take your chances out on the road." I said.

Part of me expected him to try to fight his way out. But he was just a kid.

"I think I'll take my chances on the road. Try to go back home. Or where home once was." Hank said.

"That's good. That's fine. Through us the files kid." I said.

He slowly lowered his hands and reached around to his back and pulled two files that were taped shut. He threw them over to us. I went to collect them.

"Thanks, kid." I said once I had them.

"Can I go now?" he asked.

I was about to say yes, but Devlin did the unthinkable. He lifted his Laser Pistol, pointed it at Hank's face and fired, killing him instantly. I looked back at him in shock.

"But he was just a k-" I began to speak, but he cut me off.

"I know what he was. He was trouble. He betrayed us." he said. "And we can't let that stand. He had to die. Come on, let's go."

I now knew what mother would have wanted me to do.

"No. It wasn't your call to just kill him and you did it anyway." I said. "You're not coming back with me. I'm exiling you."

He looked back at me.

"Are you kidding me?" he said. "I just saved our butts!"

"It wasn't your choice! You killed a kid!" I exclaimed. "You're not coming back!"

"You should be thanking me." he said. "That kid was nuts trying to do that. Just like your whacked up sister."

It was then that I lost it. I ran to him and kicked him in the stomach. He was sent toppling down. I collected his Rifle and most of his rations while he was down, putting my put on his chest so he couldn't get back up.

"You're just leaving me out here? On my own?" he asked.

"You'll survive. You have at least two days worth of food and water if you conserve it." I said, as I walked away.

"You're right. My sister may be crazy, but she's still my sister." I said.

He said nothing.

"I want you to know something." I said, as I turned back to face him. "If I ever see you at base again, I won't hesitate to kill you. Good bye, Devlin."

I turned back around and walked away, leaving him by himself.

 _Author's Note:_

* Well, what did you guys think?

* Were you expecting Devlin to kill the defector? Can you see him becoming an antagonist? Ben is attempting to get his marriage back on track. Kirby is waiting for the results from the DNA test. And nothing really interesting went down in this chapter, minus the fact that Devlin disobeyed orders.

* Well, that's it for now. Any reviews are appreciated for those wanting to submit input. Please follow and favorite the story if you enjoyed. See you next time! Have a great day!


	11. Update

Update:

Hey what's up, people? Um, I think you can tell that this isn't a normal chapter. It is an update. And it's not an update that I ever wanted to make. But I guess if I didn't have to make this update, then we all wouldn't be here, right? Anyway...

I don't want this update to be very long, so I'll just get to the point. If you live in the United States, then you should already know that on December 14th, the FCC repealed Net Neutrality. And if you don't live in the U.S., then I'm pretty sure this doesn't affect you.

Either way, in the country I live in, Net Neutrality is now gone. And that isn't good news for me. And you might be wondering why I'm even making an update about this. Well, I'll get to it pretty soon. For those of you who don't know what Net Neutrality is, you can either google it for yourself or just listen to the explanation I'm about to give you.

Net Neutrality is the concept that Internet service providers (or ISPs) should enable access to all content and applications regardless of the source, and without favoring or blocking particular products or websites.

So, what does this mean for me, a teenager living in the U.S.? And what does it mean for anyone else who doesn't live here, in the U.S.? I honestly don't know why I asked that last question. It most likely won't affect any of you who live outside of the U.S.

Anyway, _now_ to the point. It is now legal (in the U.S.) for ISPs to "fracture the internet" and charge more for the leftover pieces. If you're a gamer and know what microtransactions in games are, than you might get this. The whole internet is now basically a giant f***ing microtransaction.

ISPs can now charge higher prices for high speed internet and that's more of a disclaimer for me. That doesn't threaten me as a Fanfiction writer. Sure, it may take me slower to post, but I can live with that.

What I am _worried_ about is the fact that ISPs can now legally block any website for any reason. I'm sure the content on any website would have to be offensive or harmful to them, but I don't really know.

So, I'm sure that a few of the websites that I visit on a daily basis are bound to be blocked. I understand that. But the website I'm most scared of being blocked, is this one. I love this website and I love writing. This website lets me do just that. I love writing and I love getting feedback from all my followers (the few that I have right now).

I don't want this website to be blocked. But I have no control that possibility. If this website does get blocked and I can no longer use it, that's just bad for me. So, I hope it doesn't happen. But it's not hopeless. Congress has sixty working days to review and overrule the FCC's proposal. Which I hope they do.

But in any case, whether they do or do not overrule it, I can live with either decision. Because either way, I don't think this change will be permanent. That would be just stupid.

I just wanted to let you guys know that if I'm in active for a month and a half or longer, it's not my fault. I wouldn't abandon this thing and leave my stories unfinished. I've been doing this thing for almost four years and I love it. I don't intend to quit anytime soon.

Obviously, the effects of this won't take place until next year (unless Congress overrules this) and for now, I'm safe. But like I said, if I go inactive for a long period of time, it has nothing to do with me. I promise you that.

As for those who don't live in America, I'm happy for you. I'm happy that you don't have to suffer through this and face the hurdles that the repeal of Net Neutrality will put Americans through.

I'm going to post this on all of my active stories. I want it to be seen by those who enjoy the content that I put out.

So, I good luck to you people who don't live here, I hope you don't get hit with this too, godspeed, and with that, I hope that I won't be forced to stop posting!


	12. Chapter 11: The Visitor

Chapter 11: The Visitor

 _ **I Don't Own Ben 10 Or Any Of The Characters**_

 _Author's Note:_

* Hello and welcome to chapter eleven! I'm going to go ahead and say that after this chapter, I may take a break from this story for a few weeks. Maybe for the rest of the year and I'll come back in full force in January with this story.

* Anyway, this chapter will be a big chapter for Tomyx. Also, next chapter we will find out who Kirby's parents are! So be here for when that chapter drops! Anyway, on with the chapter!

 _Ben_ _Tennyson_

Kevin was the first to go. Well, not go as in killed. He was the first to be shot. He took a laser round to the torso and fell to the ground.

"Kevin!" Gwen exclaimed with worry.

"Laser hit me in the chest." Kevin groaned as he gasped for air. "Lucky it didn't hit me anywhere where my armor wouldn't block it. Still hurts though."

"Can you stand?" I asked.

"Shut up, jackass." Kevin said, as he slowly stood up.

"Kevin! Now is not the time for your rivalry!" Gwen exclaimed. "We have to defend our position!"

Gwen got her Laser Rifle ready, as did Kevin. And me? I took out the old Laser Pistol I was given. I guess that's what happens when you leave for eleven years.

 _Kirby Tennyson_

I got bored of sitting around in the DNA Test Room, so eventually I got up and decided to do some exploring around the base. Max gave me his approval and off I went. It was so cool, seeing so much stuff I've never seen before.

Weapon armories, training rooms, I even got a look at the reactor that powered the base. It must have taken genius to build and make something like that work. While I was on my own, I bumped into an older lady. Maybe of her mid thirties or early forties.

She had light brown skin and black hair. She also had brown eyes. As a ten year old, I probably shouldn't say it, but she was really pretty. Even though she was at least two decades older than me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." the lady said. "I must really watch where I'm going."

"No problem, it was my fault ma'am." I said.

"Please, don't call me ma'am." the lady said. "It makes me sound like I'm older than I really am. My name is Kai. And you are?"

"Kirby. Kirby Tennyson." I said.

She raised her eyebrow.

"As in Ben and Gwen Tennyson?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"I don't know. My DNA is still being analyzed to see where I came from." I said.

"Well, why are you out here then?" she asked.

"Maxwell let me go explore for a while. The process will probably take a whole other day." I said.

"The armory master? Why is he watching you?" she asked.

I shrugged again.

"He just took the liberty. How old is he?" I asked. "If Ben is still alive and in his thirties, Maxwell must be in his eighties."

"Eighty-three to be precise." Kai said. "He's quite resilient with his cybernetic augmentations."

"He has cybernetic augmentations?" I asked.

Kai nodded.

"Back when the Resistance was being formed, Gwen was always at the helm of forming some kind of group. So, she became the de-facto leader of the Resistance the day it was finally formed." Kai said. "Max wanted to stick around so he could be her adviser during the first few years. So, he had a few... changes done on himself. Ask him the full story on that. If you catch him in a good mood, he might tell you."

"So, you won't tell me?" I asked.

"It's not my job." she said. "I'd really like to chat more, but I am anticipating my son's return today. Perhaps I'll see you later."

"Sure." I said, as I watched her walk down the hall.

 _Kenny Tennyson_

I walked through the field, looking for a good spot to call in evac. I stopped in a clearing, where it seemed there were no signs of Vilgaxian Order forces. I activated my radio and waited for someone to pick up my signal.

Eventually someone picked up on the other end.

"This is Resistance Home Base reading you loud and clear." the man on the other end said. "Captain Tennyson, is that you?"

"Affirmative crewman, I am requesting pickup at my coordinates." I said.

"Roger, Captain. I'll have evac out there on the double." he said.

"Make it quick. I'm not sure if I'm alone out here." I said.

And of course, I wasn't alone. I didn't know it, but someone was watching me.

 _Ben Tennyson_

Gwen and I carried Kevin out of the fray. He had been shot and refused to move. So, the only thing we could do was carry him.

"Maybe you should walk faster." Kevin said.

"Shut up." I said.

"Both of you stop it!" Gwen exclaimed. "Just because I'm not divorcing you doesn't mean that you can act like that! And Kevin, I know you hate Ben for running off, but deal with it! That's what I did!"

Kevin shut up after that and I smiled on that fact.

 _Kenny Tennyson_

I walked into the prison room and met with the current guardsman. He saluted me, to which I returned his salute.

"Do you still have the prisoner?" I asked.

He nodded.

"The prisoner hasn't tried anything. He just sits there." he said. "As if he's waiting."

I nodded.

"Good. Hold him until the general get's back." I said. "She'll know what to do with him."

"Aye, Sir." the guardsman said, as I walked off.

 _Gwen Tennyson_

We eventually got back to base, late at night. Ben and I sat Kevin down against a wall to let him rest. Afterwards, we left him there and proceeded to the main gate. And I was frankly kind of surprised to see my son standing there at the gate, waiting for us.

I was about to say something, but he spoke first.

"Someone's here." he said, in an ominous tone.

Ben and I exchanged looks, before following him into the base and down to the prison level. We walked into the room that we dubbed A-Block and I was shocked to see a Vilgaxian sitting in one of the cages.

He was a Vilgaxian, but a bit skinny and short than I would have expected out of a Vilgaxian. I turned to look at Kenny.

"What's it doing here?" I hissed at him.

" _He._ Not it. His name is Tomyx and he came to the base on his own accord, unarmed." he said. "I first met him a few days ago on Mars. There he told me that he was on the wrong side of the war and just wanted to help both sides of the war benefit, without having to kill too many on either side. I didn't believe him at first, but he's convinced me. I think he'd rather be on our side."

That surprised me.

"Open the cage." I said, without facing it.

I heard the door to the cage open and I turned to watch Tomyx approach the door frame. He stopped there and didn't walk any further.

"Is it true?" I asked him.

"Yes." Tomyx said. "I want the Emperor dead."

I looked back at Kenny, who just shrugged. After a minute or so, I eventually sneered.

"Okay." I said, as I looked back at Tomyx, as I pulled my Laser Pistol from it's holster.

I put the barrel of the Pistol up to the Vilgaxian's forehead.

"Kneel." I said through gritted teeth.

 _Author's Note:_

* And that's it for this chapter! I know it was a bit short and a bit lackluster, but I'm hoping that you guys know a little bit about Tomyx's character now.

* If it look's like that Tomyx is about to be killed off, trust me. He won't. This is my last chapter for this story for a while. I'll probably be back in mid-January. Part of the reason this chapter was so short is because of my lack of time.

* I won't say anything else. This is where I leave you. I'm going to go though, so have a fantastic day and, bye.


	13. Chapter 12: Revelations

Chapter 12: Revelations

 _ **I Don't Own Ben 10 Or Any Of The Characters**_

 _Author's Note:_

* Hello and chapter twelve! So, welcome back guys after a two month break! It was much needed and I've now fleshed out the story a little more!

* So, we have eleven new chapters heading this way! And as always, posts for this story will be every Sunday!

* I will say this now. There is a scene right at the beginning of this chapter that I spent an amount of time pondering whether or not I should put in in or not. And I will say that it may be controversial. And if it get's a lot of hate, I'm just going to go back later and edit the entire scene out. That will be all about that.

* One of the last things I have before we start, I just want to say that we will slowly begin to see a drastic character change for Kenny. Also, more updates for Cold Winter's Night are coming soon. That's all I want to say at this point, so let's get on with the next chapter!

 _Azrael/Jenny Tennyson_

I was sitting in my private quarters, meditating after stressful last few days. I was out of uniform, wearing my recreational clothes, sweat pants and an undershirt. It was all going well and good, until I heard the knock at my door.

"Who is it? Just a second! I'm kind of in the middle of something here!" I exclaimed, as I continued to hover above the floor.

The knock came again, this time louder and faster. I let out a sigh as I quit meditating and stood up. I walked to the door to my quarters.

"What could possibly be so imp-" I was speaking angrily as I opened the door, but I stopped talking when I saw who was standing there.

Standing there, in his robes, was the Emperor.

"My Lord! How may I help you tonight?" I asked.

He just stood there for a few seconds, before speaking.

"You may start by letting us in." he said.

That's when I noticed he wasn't alone. He had two Brig Officers with him, from the Mothership's Brig of course. But, Brig Officers usually carried out the punishments of incarcerated soldiers, who would still be disobedient. So, why were they here?

A chill went down my spine, as I backed up in fear, which I rarely did.

"Um, my Lord?" I asked with caution.

"You killed one of our very own. Is that correct?" the Emperor asked.

 _Why was he asking me? He was there to see it!_

"Yes. One, this happened days ago." I said. "And two, he refused to take orders from me!"

He ignored almost everything I said.

"You killed one of our own, which is why you need to be punished." he said.

He stepped back to the two Brig Officers and whispered into one of their ears. He walked towards the door.

"Take it away, men." he said, as he walked out of the room, the door closing behind him.

The two of them stepped up to me, waving their stun batons. I was about to speak, when they did something that surprised me. One of them whacked me with their baton in the shin. I groaned with pain, as I fell onto one knee. The other one then whacked me in the stomach, only a few seconds later.

I gasped, as my breath was taken from me. The other guard then hit me in the stomach with his baton. And they took turns after that. They never hit me any where else. They stopped after I would say the seventh hit. I fell onto my stomach, ready to pass out from the pain.

"My Lord, she's going unconscious." one of the Brig Guards called.

I could barely make out the sound of the door opening. I heard heavy footsteps enter the room.

"That's a shame. Give Azrael her medicine. Let her sleep it off. She'll be fine in th-" I couldn't hear anything else after that. That's when I lost consciousness.

 _Kenny Tennyson_

"Your daughter had sent me here as a double agent, hoping that I'd cripple your defenses from the inside." Tomyx explained to mother.

"How'd she expect you to do that?" she asked in a patient tone.

It seemed like Tomyx had gotten her attention now. After that "put a gun to his forehead" routine, she seemed to be paying close attention to what he had to say.

"Hold on." Tomyx said, as he backed up in his cage.

He surprised us all when he changed his physical appearance. He had pale skin, a small horned beard little structure on his chin, a human nose, black hair that was slicked back and blue eyes that sparkled.

"I'm not what you think. I'm something that they call a Vilgaxian-Human Hybrid, whatever that is." he said. "I can change my appearance to look more human. She thought I'd use that ability to infiltrate your Resistance and find a flaw that would cripple your side of the war."

"And you came here expecting what exactly?" mother asked, raising her eyebrow. "A friendly counsel between us?"

"Ma'am, because I wasn't going to use my shape shifting ability," Tomyx spoke. "I came here expecting to die. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Well you can rest knowing that I'm not going to have you killed. Yet." mother said.

"Mother!" I said, with disapproval. "Tomyx, is there anything you can-"

"Don't talk to him!" Mother exclaimed to me. "I'm talking to him and no one else will until I say so!"

I was taken back by that.

"Okay, okay." Mother said, as she looked back at Tomyx. "What do _you_ want?"

"Ma'am, I want to help end this war in both our sides favors, without causing too many casualties on either side." Tomyx said. "I don't intend to complete the objective that your daughter gave me. I just want to help in any way I can."

 _Tomyx seems to be calling Mother "Ma'am" a lot. Was he just doing it to help his case? Or was he truly honorable?_

"And what was that?" Mother asked.

"She wanted me to find any flaw in the base, anything that could destroy it." Tomyx replied. "And I won't do it. I'm a pacifist, Ma'am."

Mother sighed, as she held her temples. My father gently put his hand on her shoulder, but she didn't react like she usually did. She was in silence for a while. She eventually pushed his hand off and looked back at Tomyx.

"Okay, what exactly do you want then, you "pacifist"?" she asked, putting quotes around the word.

"Ma'am, I just want to end the war. I don't want to see a lot of people killed on either sides." he said. "Ma'am, you say jump and I'll ask how high."

Mother said nothing at first. Eventually, she turned her back to Tomyx.

"He stays in his cell. I need to think about this over the night." she said. "I want a guard in here watching him all night. That is all."

I watched as Mother moved to leave the room. I followed her from the Detention Room.

"Mother! Why can't you trust him? He seems le-" I was interrupted as Father got in front of me.

"Not now, son." he said.

"Back off, old man!" I exclaimed.

"Kenny Maxwell Tennyson!" Mother exclaimed as she spun to face me. "He may have left us, but he's still your father! Show him-"

"Oh, come on! Not this again!" Father exclaimed.

"Butt out!" she exclaimed to him. "Otherwise you can say goodbye to the couch and sleep on the floor!"

I began to walk away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Mother called.

"I have to see Uncle Kevin and Aunt Kai." I said. "I have to tell them that their son has been exiled."

I left the area before they could say anything else.

 _Azrael/Jenny Tennyson_

I came to with a terrible pain in my stomach and my shin. I got up and held my stomach, as I got up onto my good knee. I slowly stood up and walked into the other part of my quarters and past a mirror.

When I looked into the mirror, I noticed that my eyes were red. I didn't recall crying while I had been abused. Something about my reflection looked off. I felt different and yet, I looked the same. It was time to change that. I picked up my energy sword that lay on my dresser.

I concreted and eventually it turned on. I held it with one hand, and in the other gripped a portion of my hair. I began cutting locks of my red hair until my shoulder length hair was near neck length. That looked better.

 _Ben_

The results were being processed. Gwen and I were called back to the lab where Grandpa Max was already waiting. When Grandpa Max was on the intercom to get our attention, he sounded like it was urgent, which I guess was reasonable.

Gwen and I both went to the lab, and once there, waited for the processing to be finished. Grandpa Max was sitting at the main console waiting for the results to finish being processed.

Kirby was off in the corner, tapping his foot in a nervous manner.

"Okay, the results should appear on the screen, now." Grandpa Max replied, as he looked up. " _Oh, boy._ "

I looked up at the screen and my jaw dropped. I placed my hand on Gwen's shoulder, who was too nervous to look at the screen, so she was looking at her feet.

"Gwen." I said, as my eyes began to sting with tears. "You need to look at the screen."

She finally looked up. The results were on the screen. Kirby's DNA sample was on the bottom part of the screen, taking the image of a DNA helix, as well as a newly taken picture of him appearing next to the DNA helix.

A picture of me and a picture of Gwen appeared above the helix and Kirby's picture. A loading symbol appeared on the screen for no more than a second or two. And then, flashing in big, green letters were the words: Exact Match.

The truth had been uncovered. Kirby Tennyson was our son.

 _Author's Note:_

* And that's the chapter! I know that the fact that Kirby is Ben and Gwen's son is probably not a shock, but it is what it is.

* We had a character development with Jenny in this chapter, she cut her hair after being abused. She is also going to be making a change in the chapters that will come later on in this story.

* Speaking of Jenny, the scene where the Emperor ordered those officers to beat her. Is it a bad scene? I mean to me, as the writer, it provides context I guess to her upcoming changes in character.

* Gwen doesn't trust Tomyx, but Gwen does. Is he telling the truth? Does Tomyx actually want to help them? Or is he just following the plan that was laid out by the Vilgaxian Order? Is he just doing Azrael's bidding? You guys decide what you think he's doing. Also, one last thing. We will see a good amount of character development with Kenny in the coming chapters.

* That's all I have to say. I'm going to go though, so have a great day and bye.


	14. Chapter 13: Family Reunion

Chapter 13: Family Reunion

 _ **I Don't Own Ben 10 Or Any Of The Characters**_

 _Author's Note:_

* Hello and welcome to chapter thirteen! In this chapter, among other things, we will see the aftermath of learning about Kirby Tennyson's heritage.

* There will be quite a few interesting developments in the coming chapters, so I hope all you readers stick around for that. Anyway, on with the chapter!

 _Kirby Tennyson_

I stared at the screen in shock. The results were there, so there was no arguing about it. I now knew that my parents were alive. And not only that, but they were in the room with me.

 _The legendary Ben Tennyson is my Dad?! And the General of the Resistance is my Mom?! This is so unbelievable! This is amazing!_

I walked over to them.

"Dad?" I asked in a shaky voice, as I looked up at him.

He stared down at me with bewildered eyes.

"Mom?" I asked, looking up at her.

There were tears running down her cheeks and I'm not sure if that was good or bad. Not being able to handle it anymore, I hugged myself against my long, lost mother. Eventually, I felt Dad's hands gently pat my back.

It was only after that, that I felt Mom's hand lovingly tousle my hair.

 _So that's what it feels like. That's what a mother's loving touch feels like. The touch I never knew..._

I began to tear up myself. I believed that I was crying tears of joy.

 _I found my parents! I have parents! The quest is over!_

 _Ben Tennyson_

Kirby hugged himself against Gwen and I. Our son. _Our son_. And we - no, not we - Gwen abandoned him. She left him without a mother for ten years of his life. I could hear him lightly crying into Gwen's shirt.

Were those tears of joy? I could only hope. I looked up at Gwen, who returned my gaze. She didn't look mad like she usually did. She looked sad. I think she was getting the revelation as well, that she had abandoned her child. And even if I wasn't around, she was beginning to regret it.

I opened my mouth to say something, but she shook her head.

 _No,_ she mouthed to me. _Don't talk._

Just then, the door to the lab opened and Kenny walked in. He saw the results on the screen and we could see him visually grimace. He looked at us, before running out of the room.

Gwen took notice of this. She gently pushed Kirby away from her and put his hand in mine.

"Kirby, dear, stay here with your _father,_ please." she said, practically cringing as she said that. "I have to go see what has Kenny so worked up."

And with that, she ran out of the room, without even being with her child for more than two minutes.

 _Some family reunion._

 _Kenny Tennyson_

I ran down the hall, away from the lab, ashamed of what Mother had done. I heard a door open down the hallway. I heard the quick footsteps of Mother coming towards me. I turned around to face her.

"Kenny-" she began, but I interrupted her.

"You're a monster, you know that?!" I exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" she asked, with an offended look in her eyes.

"You, you-" I said, as I pointed my finger at her. "You abandoned that child! You robbed him of his entire childhood with a family! He knows no such thing!"

"I gave him up! I couldn't raise him without your father!" she exclaimed. "I couldn't raise him by myself! I gave him away so he could find a family one day! I did it for him!"

"Like hell you did, Mother! You abandoned that child!" I said. "You could have kept him and things would have worked without Dad! It could have worked!"

"Did you honestly want me to raise that child in this new world?" Mother exclaimed. "To live a short and cruel life?!"

"How can you even think like that?!" I exclaimed back at her. "You could have easily raised him. You have to raise him with Dad now! Is there really a difference?! We're so close to to beating the Vilgaxian Order! You could have done it! I'm done talking."

I turned and began to walk away.

"Did you talk with Kai and Kevin about what happened to Devlin?" Mother called as I walked away.

I whirled around to face her, crying angry tears.

"Don't! Don't even! Just abandon this conversation! It's what your best at!" I said, as I turned around and stormed down the hall. "And I thought the Vilgaxians were monsters."

 _Azrael/Jenny Tennyson_

I walked onto the Command Deck, which it's windows overlooked Earth. Everyone's heads followed me, looking at me, and my new haircut that I had done myself.

"Good morning, Ma'am." one of the Junior Officers replied, as he looked up from his console.

"Mmm-hmm, back to work." I said, as I stepped up to the Command Deck's giant window.

"Ready to rain fire on the Resistance Base below us, Ma'am!" another Officer exclaimed.

"No, hold your fire. We must allow our agent more time to detect potential weak spots in their base." I said. "We shall not fire the Laser unless we really have to."

"Aye, Ma'am." the Officer said.

With that, everyone went back to work, and I remained at my place, looking out the large window.

 _Ben_

Gwen and I sat in her quarters with Kirby, sprawled out on the couch asleep, with his head in Gwen's lap. She had her hand gently rubbing the top of Kirby's head. Her eyes were red from crying.

"I can't believe it. He was my own son the whole time and I didn't know." I said in a hushed voice. "How did I not know?"

Gwen shot me a look, but said nothing.

"Does this mean anything, Gwen? Are you still going to consider kicking me out?" I asked. "Now that you've found out that this boy is our son?"

She said nothing, but continued to gently stroke Kirby's head.

"Gwen, look at me! The child, Kirby, needs to know what a healthy family is like!" I whispered. "Don't divorce me! Let's stay married! If not for me, do it for Kirby! He deserves to know what being in a happy family is like!"

Gwen just looked at me, saying nothing.

"Give me a sign, Gwen! I know we can make this work!" I whispered. "We can make our marriage healthy again. I was absent when he was born, but I am here now! And I'm willing to help you! Jeez, I don't even know how Kirby came to be, but I don't care! Let's make this work!"

She finally spoke.

"That night that Jenny ran away and found Vilgax, we made love. The next morning, I woke up and you were gone." she said, looking up at me. "A one night stand is the only reason that this child exists. Isn't that crazy?"

I looked down at my feet.

"If I could go back and make myself stay, and help you raise the child, I would." I said.

"Well, it's too late for that now." Gwen said.

"Gwen, for the sake of Kirby's eventual growing up, we can't fight anymore. You can't scream at me and I can't bring our past up." I said. "If just for him, we have to act as if we're happily married."

Gwen began to sob lightly again.

"You're right. I'm sorry!" she said, as she cried silently. "If this child is the key to healing our relationship, then I'll be willing to give our relationship another try, if you will see it through. If you'll stay."

"Gwen, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." I said. "I love you Gwen, and nothing will ever change that."

 _An Hour or Two Later_

Kirby was asleep on the couch now. Gwen had gently lifted his head to place a pillow underneath there and now was draping a blanket on him. I was tapping my foot, my couch being taken now.

"Well, I guess I'll go find the quarters that you assigned me." I said, as I turned around, facing the door.

I reached out to touch the pad which opened and closed the doors, but Gwen gently put her hand on my shoulder and surprised me.

"Stay. Stay and hold me. Please?" she asked.

I wasn't going to pass up a chance to hug my wife again. I turned around and hugged her and to my relief, she returned the hug. After a while she pulled away and moved to her bed, pulling back the covers and getting in.

"Well, I guess I'll be going then." I said.

"Come lay with me." she said, ignoring what I had just said.

My heart skipped a beat when she said that. I slowly and awkwardly moved to her bed and got in on the other side. We didn't say anything to each other. She snuggled up against me and eventually fell asleep. Before falling asleep myself, I realized that things can always be like this.

 _Me abandoning my family? Never again, never again._

 _Author's Note:_

* And that's it for yet another chapter! So, what did everyone think?

* Does it seem justified for Kenny to be mad at his mother for abandoning Kirby after he was born? If I had said in the last chapter that we'd see some development for Tomyx in this chapter, that has been moved to the next chapter. I wanted to fully dedicate this chapter to the Tennyson's reaction in finding out where Kirby came from.

* Over to the Vilgaxian Order side of things, Jenny is going to wait for Tomyx to find weak spots in the Resistance's home base. And that once again begs the question, which faction do you think Tomyx will side with?

* You guys think about that, I got nothing else, so I'm going to go. So have a fantastic day and, bye.


	15. Chapter 14: Allies Are Made

Chapter 14: Allies Are Made

 _ **I Don't Own Ben 10 Or Any Of The Characters**_

 _Author's Note:_

* Hello and welcome to chapter fourteen!

* In this chapter, we'll see that Tomyx development that I mentioned at the end of the last chapter. It's looking like that Ben and Gwen have patched things up, because they have learned that they have another child. I hope everyone is glad that this change has taken place.

* So, with that being said, on with the chapter!

 _Kenny Tennyson_

I injected myself with yet another syringe of Anodite energy, hoping for my powers to spike enough so I could actually use them again. I heard a knock at my door.

"Yeah, just a minute!" I said, as I threw the needle in the trash bin.

I got up from my chair and pulled my sleeve down, hiding the marks on my arm that were left from the needles. I interacted with the touch pad by the door and it opened. Mother was standing there. I grimaced, before interacting with the pad again, causing the door to shut.

"Kenny, open the door! It's your Mother!" she called from the other side.

I did no such thing. I walked away and was going to sit back down, but the door opened. I turned around to see Mother standing in the doorway.

"What the-" I began to ask, but she interrupted.

"I'm the General, remember?" she asked, as she smirked. "I have all the codes for everything in the Base."

I ignored what she said, but turned to face her in my chair.

"Where's Kirby, Mother? Don't tell me you abandoned him again already." I asked.

"Kenny Maxwell Tennyson, I'm getting sick of hearing you say that." she said. "And he's still in my quarters with his father, they're both still asleep."

I turned back to the desk in my chair.

"What do you want? You're disturbing me." I said.

"I am your mother, don't talk to me like that!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. What exactly is it that you want, Mother?" I asked.

"I'll get straight to the point." Mother said. "You seem to trust our prisoner. I don't. I'm going to let you vouch for him."

I turned to face her in my chair again.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going to have him released from his cell. You be his chaperone. You take him around the base. Find out anything he knows about the Vilgaxian Order." she said. "If he really means to side with us, than we'll find out everything he knows and we'll go from there."

"Yes, Ma'am." I said.

"But, if he disappears and we some how are attacked, it's on you." she said, as she left. "Get to the Detention Room, he'll be there waiting for you."

 _Tomyx_

I was sitting in my cell when all of a sudden, one of the guards came up to the door and unlocked it, and pulled the door open.

"What?" I asked.

Kenny Tennyson came into view next to the guard.

"Didn't you hear? I'm your chaperone." he said. "Get up, let's go."

I cautiously moved from the cell and he ushered me to follow him. I did, staying close to him.

"The General told me to be your chaperone. However, if you do anything that will endanger us, I will be punished." he said. "So, don't."

"I won't cause any trouble, I promise." I said.

"That's good." he said. "Now let's get to a secluded spot where I can question you in peace."

He led me to the Base's Mess Hall and we found a table in the corner, far from any other officers.

"Okay, let's get started." Kenny said after we had both sat down. "What does your group, your militia, whatever you want to call yourselves, what do you believe in?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Kenny sighed, as he put his hand on his forehead.

"Come on! The Vilgaxian Order has to believe something! They have to believe that there is a goal they need to achieve!" he said. "So what is it?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"Azrael and the Emperor believe that we will inherit the universe. Most of the soldiers in our ranks have adopted that belief." I said. "When all of the other societies fail, we'll be the ones who rebuild. And who will reign supreme over everything."

"And what do you believe?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"I never wanted to adopt their beliefs. But they forced me to." I said.

"How can they force their beliefs on you?" Kenny asked. "Shouldn't you be able to get out if you don't like where you're at?"

"You don't understand. The Vilgaxian takes their soldiers away from their families before they even hit maturity." I said. "The same thing they did with me."

"Wait, they took you away when you were a child?" he asked.

I nodded.

"They do that with everyone in our ranks. Every child born on a planet under our control will be taken." I said. "Every child is required to serve. They're taken away before they know anything. That way, as they grow up, they'll know nothing else. They'll die for the Vilgaxian Order, because it's all they've ever known."

"Wow." Was all that Kenny said. "Taken when they are children. How long does it take for your soldiers to mature? Like, after they're taken?"

"My kind, the Vilgaxians, our time to maturity doesn't take long. Roughly two human years, give or take." I said.

"Your kind takes children from their homes to serve?" Kenny asked. "How is that humane?"

"Well, your species and my species have different definitions of that word." I said. "We don't believe in the concept of childhood. We're a warrior race. We're always expected to serve in our military."

"Okay, we're getting somewhere." he said, as he wrote down everything I had just said. "Let's talk about you."

"About me?" I asked. "What about me?"

"How do you do that thing that you do?" I asked.

"What thing?" I asked.

"Oh, come on. We all saw you shape shift to look almost fully human." he said. "I want to know how you did that."

"I honestly don't know how I did it." I said.

Kenny narrowed his eyes.

"Tomyx, don't lie to me." he said.

"I'm not lying! I seriously don't know how I can do it!" I said. "All I know is from a file on myself that I read part of. Details going on about me being something called a "Vilgaxian-Human Hybrid"."

"A Vilgaxian-Human Hybrid?" he asked. "Does that mean that you're part human?"

"In a sense, maybe. But I really don't know." I said.

"How old are you exactly?" he asked.

"I don't know. If I had to guess, I'd say maybe some where around roughly two and a half or three human years old?" I said.

"Don't you even half birth records or something that you could access?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Really?" he asked.

"We're not supposed to worry about any records that we may have." I said. "If we find anything out that the Order doesn't want it's soldiers to find out, it could make us want to go back on the oath that we all have to take. We're a warrior race, like I said. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Your Order has some pretty messed up beliefs." Kenny said.

"You're telling me?" I asked.

He didn't respond to what I said at all.

"Let's talk about something else." he said, as he wrote down what I said.

"Okay. What?" I asked.

"When we briefly spoke on Mars, you told me that you thought my sister could be redeemed." he said. "Why do you think you could do it, if that's the case?"

"Because I know that I can! I'm different than all the others!" I said. "I'm a pacifist. I abhor violence!"

"Might you have a thing for my sister? Might you... like her?" Kenny asked.

"What? No! Never!" I said. "The Vilgaxian Order's soldiers are permitted from displaying affection for one another."

"What? That's stupid!" Kenny replied. "Why?"

"We're taught not to love. Almost any emotions are against our ways." I said. "Loving someone could compromise our beliefs. That there is something other than the Order that we could die for. The Emperor insists that the Order is the only thing we die for."

"That's crazy." Kenny said, as he wrote down what I said. "Back to redeeming my sister. Why do you think she needs to be redeemed and how could you do it? Not that I'm against the prospect of having my sister on our side again."

"All I have to do is just talk to her. She may not like me as a person, but I know if I try hard enough, I can get through to her." I said. "But I can't do it without your help."

"Why?" he asked.

"She won't hear me! Every time, I open my mouth around her, she treats it as if I committed a crime!" I said. "She abuses me for the smallest things!"

"And how do you propose that we help you?" he asked.

"Your sister sent me here to seek out any flaws in your base that would lead to your downfall. She expects me to return with Intel eventually." I said. "But I won't return. Not alone anyway."

"What, you expect me to come with you?" he asked.

"Along with some of your soldiers, yes." I said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." he said. "You don't even have a plan!"

"You never asked me if I had one." I said.

"So, you do have a plan?" he asked, with a confused expression.

"Bingo. And I'm going to tell you about it. I've thought long and hard about it while I was in that cell." I said. "But before I tell you about it though, I need to tell you some details about our home base, our Mothership."

"Your Mothership?" he asked, as he wrote down something.

"Yeah. It's multi-leveled, several thousand feet in diameter and depth, I guess you'd call it." I said. "We have a command deck, a barracks level, multiple hangers, a production facility facility, where our weapons and bigger vehicles are made. And we also have multiple nuclear reactors, which power the ship. And it's twin engines that allow it to move around. That's all the important stuff."

Kenny wrote everything I had said down.

"Wonderful! Now, about the plan you have?" he asked.

"We take a crew of you, me, your best fighters and pilots, and we attack the Mothership. If you can get me to the reactor level, I possess some technical know how, to the point where I could maybe get one of the reactors to go critical." I said. "If I can do that, then the Mothership will be in so much chaos, that I'll have an open window. In the confusion, Azrael will be so preoccupied, that she won't know what do to or what approach to take in the situation. So, she'll have to hear me out!"

"So, tell me if this is correct." Kenny said, as he chewed on his pencil's eraser a little bit. "We assault the Mothership, and in the confusion, you talk to my sister and she'll be forced to stand down?"

"That's correct." I said.

"Great!" Kenny said, as he stood up. "Let's go consult the General about your plan. I'm sure she'll be very pleased with this information!"

"Wait, there's just one small problem." I said, as I stood up quickly to try to stop him from leaving.

"What is it?" Kenny asked as he looked at me.

"Getting aboard the Mothership won't be easy." I said.

"Of course it won't. It's going to be armed to the teeth with your people." he said.

"No, I mean it _won't_ be easy. The Mothership is constantly guarded by a brigade of the Order's best fighters." I said. "They could shoot us down before we even get close enough."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" he asked.

"I would have, but you were questioning me too fast." I said.

"Fair enough." Kenny said. "It sounds like a suicide mission to be honest. But I think we can pull it off, and it'll be worth it. All that's left is get the go ahead from the General."

I followed him off out of the Mess Hall.

 _Ben Tennyson_

I bolted upright, waking up in a cold sweat. I let out quick, drawn out breaths as my heart felt like it was beating several miles per minute. My breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Gwen?" I whispered, as I sat up.

I looked at her side of the bed, to see it empty. Kirby was still sound asleep on the couch. I sat up and then noticed something. My fingers were giving off pink sparks of energy.

"Nng, side effects of the injection." I hissed with pain. "Harder to control than I initially thought."

Kirby stirred on the couch, but didn't wake up. I let out a sigh of relief, glad that I didn't wake him up. I laid back down and tried to forget about the pain that the energy was causing me.

 _Kenny Tennyson_

 _A Few Hours Later_

"No, I will grant him an audience!" Mother exclaimed. "He's the enemy and therefore, will not be treated as an ally!"

"But, Mother! He's given me so much information!" I said. "He's come up with a plan! We ca-"

Mother interrupted me.

"I will not grant him an audience! You take him to your Great Grandfather and have him watch the prisoner!" she said. "I will hear it from you, not this rat!"

"Hey, I take off-" Tomyx tried to protest, but Mother cut him off.

"Did I give you permission to speak to me, rat?" Mother asked with anger.

I looked at Mother with just as much anger, if not more, than she had directed at Tomyx.

"Tomyx, let's go." I said, as I turned around to leave the Conference Room.

He quickly followed me out of the room.

"Well, what now?" he asked, as we walked down the hall.

"We do what Mother asked of me." I said. "I'm taking you to my Great Grandfather Maxwell to have him watch you while I talk to Mother."

"But what about-" Tomyx tried to question me, but I interrupted.

"Look man, I don't understand why Mother doesn't trust you, but _I do_." I said. "I think you mean well, but you weren't in the right place for a time! You just let me take care of everything. I'll swing by to get you after my talk with Mother is done with."

Tomyx said nothing after that. We walked over to the Base's Armory, where my Great Grandfather was on duty. We walked into the Armory.

"What can I do for you Kenny?" Max asked.

"Great Grand Dad, I need you to watch our guest for me." I said. "I'm having an audience with Mother, and she won't have him in the same room to hear what she has to say. She won't even let him speak."

Max shook his head as he rolled his eyes.

"Your mother is stubborn, but she'll come around eventually." he said. "Yeah, I'll watch him for you."

"Thanks." I said, as I walked back towards the door. "I'll be back after the meeting to get him from you."

"See you then." Max said as I left.

Before heading back to the Conference Room, I decided to stop by the Mess Hall for an early lunch. After doing that, I made my way back. I arrived at the Conference Room, and was surprised to see my father and my newly found brother Kirby, waiting with Mother.

"What took you so long?" Mother asked, tapping her foot with impatience.

"I stopped to get an early lunch at the Mess Hall." I said. "What are they doing here?"

"They have a right to contributing to this war just as much as you do." she said. "It's time we start working like a family again, and right now, we're at war. And we're all in this together."

"You're kidding, right?" I asked.

"What?" Mother asked. "Do you have a problem, Kenny?"

"Are you kidding me?!" I shouted. "You don't see what I see?!"

"Kenny Tennyson, calm down!" Ben exclaimed.

"Don't talk to me!" I said as I faced him, before I faced Mother and pointed at him. "This man abandoned us for eleven years! He has no idea what being a family means! I had to go through my teenage years without a father! He has no right serving in this war, nor does he have a right of even being here!"

"Kenny Tennyson, you need to calm down right now." Mother said. "Your father and I will work things out. And as we do, he will contribute to the war effort."

"I refuse to call him that." I said. "He may have been my father once, but after abandoning us, he never will be again."

"I hope you don't mean that." Mother said. "He is your father, and like I've said so many times now, he will help, and so will your brother Kirby, however he can."

"I will fight. It's time to end this war." Kirby said, putting his hands on his hips. "Our sister needs to be punished for her crimes and to do that, we'll kill anyone who gets in our way."

I stared at Kirby with wide eyes, as did Ben and Mother. He looked at all of us.

"What?" he asked.

"Kirby dear, I really don't want to hear you say that again." Mother said. "And you won't be fighting with us. We'll find something easy that you can do, like taking inventory or helping produce the batteries that power our Laser Firearms."

He turned to look at Mother.

"But Mom, I can help you fight! Dad gave me the Omnitrix after I found him on Mars!" he exclaimed, holding up his wrist, showing it off.

"I can see that." Mother said. "But it doesn't matter. You can't help us fight. You're just a kid."

I squated down so I could look Kirby in the face.

"Mother's right, kid. You are still just a kid. No one expects you to help us fight." I said. "And even if you did, you're still just a child. It's dangerous! You shouldn't be fighting! You could be hurt!"

"I couldn't of said it better myself." Mother said.

I looked up at and glared at her. She gave me a disapproving look, but said nothing about. I stood up to face her.

"But anyway, you had a plan?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"No, _Tomyx had a plan_." I said.

" _You had a plan?_ " she asked in an impatient tone.

I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to speak.

"Don't do that." she said.

"Don't do what?" I asked.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. I'm your mother." she said.

"Whatever." I said.

"What about your plan?" Mother asked.

"I'm going to tell you about all of the stuff Tomyx told me about." I said.

"I don't care about what he had to say. You can tell me about it later." she said. "Right now, all I want to hear is your plan."

"Don't care about- Then why the hell did you have me question him anyway?!" I yelled at her.

"Don't talk to your mother like that!" Ben exclaimed.

I ignored him.

"Kenny Tennyson, please! The plan!" Mother exclaimed.

I sighed, and rubbed my temples with anger.

"Okay. So, here's what I've come up with. The Vilgaxian Order's Mothership is powered by multiple nuclear reactors. Tomyx needs to get back to the Mothership, but it's heavily guarded by their best fighter pilots, using their fighters." I said. "If we can get Tomyx back to the Mothership, without being blasted out of the sky, I can escort him to the reactor level. He has the intelligence needed to cause a reactor to go critical. And then, we'll have an open window to-"

"Stop." Mother said, putting her hand up. "I've heard enough."

"What?" I asked. "But I haven't even finished with my explanation!"

"It doesn't matter." she said. "We're not going through with your plan. I'll figure out another route for us to take."

"That's not acceptable! We have to-"

"Unacceptable? I won't send men of mine out onto a suicide mission!" she exclaimed. "Especially when your intel is from the enemy!"

"Tomyx is not an enemy! He's an ally, as much as he is a victim!" I said.

"It's out of the question." she said, ignoring what I had said.

"Out of the question?! Why?!" I exclaimed. "Sure, it's a suicide mission, but it could end the war!"

Mother narrowed her eyes.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Kenny?" she asked. "What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? What's my problem?!" I screamed. "My problem is that you two are the people that I hate most in the entire world!"

Both Mother's and Ben's eyes widened with shock. They looked at each other, before looking back at me.

"Kenny, how can you-" Mother spoke with sadness, but I didn't let her finish.

"You abandoned a newborn baby! A newborn baby! Think about that for a second! And then, he comes back and you just welcome him back into the family, as if he did nothing?! And you're refusing help when it's rightfully presented to you! What is wrong with you?!" I yelled, before turning to look at Ben. "And you, you shouldn't have come back! You shouldn't even be here! I wish you hadn't of come back! You were dead to me eleven years ago, and you still are!"

I turned to Kirby and bent down so I could get a good look at him.

"Listen to me kid. I'm grateful that we were able to find you, to find out that you're okay." I said. "But truth of the matter is, you're in the wrong family. This family is broken."

I looked back at Mother and Ben.

"You want to know what my problem is?" I asked. "My problem is that this is a broken family. It's a terrible family to be growing up around."

Mother and Ben looked at me in shock.

"To hell with both of you. I'm out of here." I said, turning around and walking to the door.

I punched the touch pad next to the door with my bare fist, causing it to short circuit and open automatically. I walked out into the hall and made my way back to the armory.

When I walked in, Max could see that I was visibly angry.

"How'd it go, Kenny?" he asked.

"Not good." I said with anger. "She didn't agree with my plan. She didn't let me lay down the whole thing."

Max sighed.

"Like I said, your mother is stubborn." he said.

"You weren't lying. I just found that out the hard way." I said. "Anyway, I'll take our guest back now."

"Take him." Max said. "I need to get back to work anyway. See you later."

Max turned back to his work station and said nothing else. I looked at Tomyx. I gestured to him.

"Come on, you heard the man." I said. "Let's go."

Tomyx stood up and I walked out of the Armory, as he followed. After we were a ways down the hallway, he stopped me.

"Kenny, what now?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, your mother didn't listen to you." Tomyx said. "She won't let you go-"

"Her not letting us go through with the plan means nothing." I said, as I spun around to face him.

Tomyx began to smirk, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"The time is now." I said. "The plan is a go."

 _Author's Note:_

* Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

* Why do you think Kenny keeps injecting himself with Anodite energy? What path do you think he's going down?

* What do you think of Gwen letting Kenny vouch for Tomyx? Speaking of which, what do you think of Tomyx's plan? Was Kenny's outburst towards his parents justified? Can you really blame him for hating them? My last thing, is he making the right choice of going against his mother's orders?

* That's all I have. I'm going to go though, so have a great day and bye.


	16. Chapter 15: Getting Support

Chapter 15: Getting Support

 _ **I Don't Own Ben 10 Or Any Of The Characters**_

 _Author's Note:_

* Hello and welcome to chapter fifteen!

* So, this chapter is all about Tomyx and Kenny planning their assault on the Vilgaxian Order's Mothership. And, they may be gaining a supporter of their plan in this chapter. Also, Jenny/Azrael will do something in the next chapter that may tick off quite a few characters in the story.

* Before I start this chapter, I just want to ask those who haven't followed/favorited the story to please do so, as in the next few chapters, things are going to be ramping up! With that all being said, on with the chapter!

 _Kenny Tennyson_

I sat in my quarters, the day after I became Tomyx's handler. It was early and I was expected to swing by the Brig to pick up Tomyx from his cell for the day. I sat at my desk, looking into the mirror. My brown hair just barely hung in front of my eyes. I reached for the comb that lay on my desk and was about to start combing my hair, but stopped.

I realized that I didn't want to comb my hair, even though not having my hair slicked back was against Resistance regulations. I put my comb back down onto my desk and reached for the syringe that lay next to it.

I picked up the syringe and injected the needle into my right forearm and pressed down on the syringe's end. After a few seconds, I could feel the Anodite energy roaring through my veins. I looked up to stare into the mirror. My reflection looked back at me, with glowing green eyes, a side effect from taking excessive amounts of Anodite energy.

I let out a sigh as I stood up and tossed the now empty syringe into the trash bin. I walked up to the door and shut off the light, as I tapped the touch pad and left the room. I set out towards the Brig, as my fellow crewmen eyed my new hairstyle.

 _Tomyx_

I looked up while sitting in my cell, to see that one of the guards was unlocking the door.

"Alright, your handler is here. Time to go." he said.

I stood up and emerged from the cell and got a look at Kenny. I walked up to him as my restraints were removed.

"Nice hair." I said.

"Uh-huh." he said. "Come on. Let's to move. Lot's to do today."

"Are your eyes glowing?" I asked, as I walked beside him and out of the Birg.

"Don't question it. Move." he said, in a sort of impatient tone.

"Okay, okay." I said. "You don't have to be so rude."

"Mmm-Hmm." he said, as we continued moving through the halls.

We were in silence for a few minutes as we walked down a level through the base. I wanted to question where we were going, but I didn't want to make him angry. We walked for an additional minute or more and eventually we stopped at a door, on the Barracks section of the base.

"Why have we stopped here?" I asked.

He turned to look at me.

"This is you man. I'm giving you your own quarters so you have a place to stay while you're with us." Kenny said. "I'm going to have the best armed guards I can get stationed at this door. That way, anyone who thinks that they can hurt you because they still think you're a threat, they won't be able to."

I was a little shocked, seeing as a lot of people saw me as the enemy and even Kenny's mother saw me as a rat and nothing more than a prisoner.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." Kenny said. "But seriously man, I want you to get to work. I want you to start providing a basis to the plan. I want maps, I want diagrams. I want anything you can conjure up. Are we clear?"

"Yes." I said, without hesitation.

"Good." Kenny said. "Now get in there and get started. Materials to draw maps and make diagrams and anything else you can conjure up are already provided."

"Thanks." I said again, as I approached the door and interacted with the touch pad, opening the door.

I walked in and got to work.

 _Kenny_

 _One Hour Later_

I was sitting in my quarters, trying to rest when my door opened. Standing there, looking angry as usual, was Mother.

"You gave the prisoner his own room?!" she exclaimed.

"He has a name. You should-" I was trying to speak, but was interrupted.

"I don't care what his name is! He's nothing more than a Rat!" Mother exclaimed.

"Don't interrupt me." I said.

"Excuse me?" Mother said. "Kenny Maxwell Tennyson, what just came out of your mouth just now?"

"Don't. Interrupt. Me." I said through gritted teeth.

"Don't interrupt you? What are you going to do if I do?" she asked.

"I don't have to do a thing. It's common courtesy not to interrupt people, right?" I asked. "So, I think it should go without saying, that you should show me some respect, lady."

"Don't call me that. I'm your mother." she said in a stern tone.

"Well, you aren't a very good one!" I yelled, as I pounded my fist into my desk. "First you abandon Kirby and then you don't even listen to your own son's advice! And let's not forget that you let your deadbeat husband back into our life!"

"That man is your father and has done more than you can ever do." she said. "I don't ever want to hear you call him that. Now, back to the topic of the prisoner."

"He has a name, so you should use it!" I exclaimed with anger and hostility. "His name is Tomyx, Mother! Not Rat, not the prisoner, Tomyx!"

Mother said nothing.

"And he had a plan to end this war, but you're too naive to listen to him!" I said.

"I will not send a group of our best trained soldiers out on a suicide mission!" Mother exclaimed with anger.

"So you'd rather just sit here and watch everything you've built, your entire group just die off?!" I exclaimed.

"We won't die off, because we won't trust the prisoner!" Mother exclaimed. "He's just waiting for the right time to screw us over!"

"You don't know that!" I shouted with anger. "You didn't hear what he went through!

"And you think that he'll actually help us?!" Mother exclaimed. "He won't! He'll get the information he needs and then he'll go back to the Order!"

"You don't know that either! This war has gone on for five years, and it's been too long! This is the way to end it!" I exclaimed with anger. "Mother, your performance as leader as of late has been unsatisfactory. And I'm not the only one who thinks so!"

Mother just looked at me.

"Really?" she asked. "Who else thinks that my performance has been unsatisfactory?"

"Great Grandfather Max." I said, almost gritting my teeth.

Mother smirked.

"He's the one that got me to where I am." she said. "He supported me since the beginning. The only reason I got to be the leader of the Resistance. He got people to look up to me."

"He says that your stubborn. And I agree." I said, as I stood up from my desk in anger. "I'd be a much better leader than you."

Mother narrowed her eyes.

"I'd like to see you try, son." she said. "I'll finally say it now. You're violating regulations by not having your hair slicked back."

"I don't have to listen to you anymore." I said. "I'm not your slave."

"I never said you were my slave." she said.

"You didn't have to." I exclaimed in anger. "Your troops have no free will! They can't decide if they want to fight or not! We're your puppets, Mother! You're just waiting for our inevitable demise!"

As I yelled at her, my veins began to glow a distinct green from the emotion I was showing.

She must have noticed it. She eyed me, as she walked over to my trash bin. Once she saw what was in it, she turned back to look at me, with rage in her eyes.

"You're off your meds?!" she exclaimed with anger. "You know that you can't control your powers! Getting addicted to the harvested Anodite energy serums is not the answer!"

"We need the powers that I have to win this thing." I said. "The powers that I inherited to use the Omnitrix without needing it aren't enough! And it's not like I can use those either! Ever since you put me on the medicine, I can't use those abilities or the abilities I inherited from you! We need those powers to win!"

"I can't allow it. You having those abilities again makes you too dangerous." Mother said. "You're going back on your meds, whether you like it or not."

"Get out." I said through gritted teeth.

"What did you just say to me?" she asked in a stern voice, trying to intimidate me.

"Get out!" I shouted with anger, as my eyes pulsed their brighter green color. "Get out now!"

Mother just looked at me with fear, before leaving without saying anything else. Once she was gone, I finally sighed and fell back into my chair, finally able to relax.

 _Tomyx_

 _Thirty Minutes Later_

I had done it. I had written out maps of the Mothership, of all it's levels, from what I could remember. I had drawn out diagrams, detailing positions that we would take in case of emergencies, how we would move in when we assaulted the Mothership, the whole nine yards as Kenny had said.

All of a sudden I heard footsteps from behind me. I turned around, to see Kenny standing there.

"Oh hey, man. I didn't hear you come in." I said.

"What have you got for me?" he asked.

"Okay, so I haven't been able to come up with much yet, but I have found out something." I said, as I turned back to all of the stuff that I've drawn up. "I've drawn out all the maps and diagrams. Aside from the fact that we have to get this done, there's another fact. And that is that the Emperor and Azrael are two very crazy individuals. So, I don't think we should go in guns blazing right away."

"Okay, so what do you recommend?" Kenny asked.

"I think that we should go slowly on this one. I know that a few of your people will want to go in guns blazing and kill some of my people." I said. "And I am not cool with that. But, I can't stop it. In war, there are casualties. And this war is no different."

Kenny just gave me a questioning look.

"Okay, getting to my first point." I said. "We don't have people. Yet. We'll need people to pull this thing off. We need to find some of your best pilots and fighters, who'd be willing to help us get this thing off of the ground, who'd be willing to work with our terms."

Kenny nodded.

"Once we have people, then we can start formulating a plan. We'll figure out what routes to take, what defensive positions we should take into account, the works." I said. "We'll figure out the best route to get me to a reactor once we're in, and how I can reason with your sister Jenny."

"I have one thing about this." he said. "You won't be the one talking to Jenny."

"What? Why?" I asked. "I'm the one who can do it!"

"Yeah, but I disagree with you." he said. "You won't be able to do it, because you'll be busy trying to get a reactor to meltdown, _and_ you'll be handling the evacuation on both sides of the war. We need to take into account that not a lot of people have to die."

"Okay..." I said. "Then who's taking care of Jenny?"

"I am. I'd like to pay her back for the things she's done." he said.

"You aren't going to kill her?" he asked.

"No. But that doesn't mean she'll escape me without a few marks." he said.

I just looked at him in shock.

"Kenny, dude. That's not nice!" I said.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Not nice? Her killing an entire Junior Academy's worth of students isn't nice." he said. "What I have in mind will look like a cake walk."

I tried to dismiss what he had just said.

"Okay, we'll come back to that." I said. "Once we have the plans ready, we'll go for the Vilgaxian Order. Sound cool?"

Kenny nodded.

"That was a rhetorical question," I said. "but thanks for your support."

"Sounds great." a voice said, out of nowhere. "When were you going to inform people about your plan?"

Kenny and I turned to the doorway, to see Max standing in the doorway.

"Great Grand Dad!" he said.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Kenny looked at me, before he sighed. He turned back to look at Max.

"Great Grand Dad, we're not letting Mother say no to our plan." I said. "We're going through with it whether she likes it or not."

Max smiled.

"Count me in." he said. "Your mother may be a good leader, but her current acts could get us killed."

"That's what I said!" Kenny replied.

"Tell you what. I'll round up whoever I can find who would to help us." Max said. "Then we'll go from there. Sound cool?"

"That's great! Additional support is just what we need!" I said.

Max turned to me.

"Tomyx, you may be the best thing that happened to the Resistance in a while." he said, being the only one besides Kenny to say my name.

With that, he left the room. I turned to Kenny.

"Dude, this is great! We're going to get support!" I said. "After we get more people, the Order won't know what hit them!"

 _Jenny Tennyson/Azrael_

"Enter." the Emperor said from the other side of the door.

I entered the Emperor's throne room. He eyed me for a minute.

"We're moving forward. I'm going to give the Resistance a chance to surrender." he said. "There is no need for anymore fighting. If they don't, your father's hometown will be leveled."

My eyes widened.

"What?!" I asked.

"Your father's hometown destroyed. Imagine it as a ground zero, as if it were hit by a nuclear bomb." he said. "Getting a clearer picture?"

I looked down at my feet, saying nothing. I could barely feel myself begin to tear up.

"You'll be delivering the order to do so. You'll also order them to surrender." he said. "And if they don't, then you use our ship's weapon, the Super Heated Laser to flatten the city and it's surroundings."

I finally looked up to him.

"I can't." I said.

"You most certainly can and you will!" he exclaimed, as he pounded his giant fist into his throne.

I just stared at him with fear. He leaned back into his seat.

"Or..." he said, as he did so. "Do I need to have my Brig Officers remind you what happens if you misbehave?"

I looked down, as tears rolled down both of my cheeks, remembering the abuse I'd suffered the other day.

"No." I said.

"Does that mean you'll do it?" he asked.

I looked at him, as I forced myself to push back anymore tears.

"Yes Sir." I said.

 _Author's Note:_

* So that's it for this chapter! I know that this chapter wasn't posted on Sunday, but rather after Midnight, but I think since it was posted at night, it still counts.

* So, what does everyone think of Tomyx being given his own quarters? Could anyone see him betraying the Resistance? Is Gwen right not to trust Tomyx at all since she believes him to be the enemy? Or, should she cut him some slack?

* How about Kenny and Gwen's argument? Can anyone sort of see Kenny going rogue? Now Tomyx and Kenny have the support of Grandpa Max, so that's all and good.

* Next time, things will being ramping up and the final stages of the war will commence. So, I hoped everyone enjoyed! I'm going to go though, so have a great day and bye!


	17. Chapter 16: Fall of Bellwood

Chapter 16: Fall of Bellwood

 _ **I Don't Own Ben 10 Or Any Of The Characters**_

 _Author's Note:_

* Hello and welcome to chapter sixteen!

* I've gotten quite a few positive reviews in the past week (not to say that I get negative/hateful reviews all the time) and that says a lot to me. I want to say thank you to the people who read and enjoy this story. It's really nice!

* This definitely is not my favorite story to write, but it's not my least favorite story to write. My favorite story to write without a doubt is the Ben 10: Bride To Be storyline (to this day, I'm don't even know why I called it that! I just used it as a working title and it stuck!).

* Anyway, I'm just glad that people like this story. I really don't think that it's as good as Bride To Be, and I don't think it ever will be as great as Bride To Be. I won't be going into any detail about the events of this chapter. All I will say is that what goes down in this chapter, it _will_ be big! Anyway, that being said, on with the chapter!

 _Ben Tennyson_

I sat on the edge of the bed, shivering as the Anodite energy running through me kept me on edge. Sweat was just barely hanging off of my long, brown bangs as droplets. My body was reacting to the injection in a way that I hadn't anticipated. I heard the door to the room open.

"Ben?" I heard Gwen ask with worry.

"Don't." I said, as I looked up to see her and Kirby standing in the doorway.

"Ben?" she asked. "What's going on? Are you not telling me something?"

I looked back up at her.

"I need to tell you something." I said. "Something serious."

Gwen looked at Kirby.

"Kirby, dear, go find your brother." she said. "Your father and I need to have a chat."

Kirby left the room and the door closed behind him. Gwen sighed as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"Alright Ben. What'd you do this time?" she asked.

"I injected myself with the serum that I crafted from your DNA." I said, as I looked at her. "You have to understand that I did it to survive the conflict on Mars, where I found Kirby."

She just stared at me for a second. Then, she scowled. She slapped my cheek and hard.

"Okay, suppose I deserved that." I said.

"Ben, are you an idiot?!" she exclaimed.

"I did it to survive." I said. "I had to."

"You are not part Anodite like I am!" she exclaimed. "You can't control your new powers like I or Grandma Verdona could!"

"I had to do it!" I insisted.

"My DNA isn't exactly the most compatible with yours!" Gwen exclaimed. "You can't just inject yourself with the serum! It won't exactly end well for you! Jesus, I can't believe I have two of you now!"

"Two of us now? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Our son, Kenny is off of his meds." Gwen said. "He's injecting himself with excessive amounts of the Anodite Protein Formula that I crafted decades ago. I think he's becoming addicted to it. He's not combing his hair to regulation anymore. Something is really wrong with him, Ben."

I got up off the bed, shaking as I did.

"I'll go talk to him." I said, as I took a shaky step forward.

"No, you most certainly will not." Gwen said, as she got up from the bed.

She put her arm around my shoulder and guided me back to the bed.

"You need to sleep until I can figure out what to do with you." Gwen said. "Injecting yourself with the serum won't kill you. At least I don't think it will."

"That's reassuring." I said, as she put me back into bed.

"Well, you shouldn't have injected yourself." Gwen said, as she tucked me in. "Try to get some rest. I need to go talk to our son, Kenny."

I sat up a little as she went to leave the room.

"Gwen?" I asked.

She turned back around to look at me.

"What?" she asked me.

"Come on back." I said, gesturing to her.

She walked back over to the bed and sat down.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you still want a divorce? Are we okay now?" I asked. "Can we ever go back to the way things were before?"

Gwen just looked at me without speaking.

"Gwen?" I asked.

Still silence.

"Gwen, I love you! You do know that, right?" I asked. "I didn't want to leave, but I had to! I wouldn't have been a good husband after all that happened. I needed some time to think. I wouldn't have been away for the rest of my life. I would have come back!"

She finally spoke.

"I don't know, Ben. I just don't know. I'm trying, I really am." she said. "I don't know if we can ever go back to being happily married. I'll admit that I want to, but I just don't know if we can."

I sighed.

"Well, if you're trying, then that's good enough for me." I said. "I don't expect our relationship to be healed overnight."

She smirked as she leaned closer to me.

"Or who know's," she said, as we were almost nose to nose. "after all of this is over, I may fall back in love with you."

I was expecting her to kiss me, but she didn't. She finally pulled back and just smiled.

"You're such a teaser, you know that?" I asked.

"How's this, then?" Gwen asked, before kissing me on the forehead.

"I'll take what I can get." I said.

She smirked at me.

"Try to get some rest." she said, as she got up to leave the room.

 _Gwen Tennyson_

I approached the door to Kenny's room and opened it. I walked in, to see him sitting in chair with his head in his hands.

"Kenny?" I asked. "I'm here to ask you nicely, one more time, to get back on your medication and to start acting like an adult."

He looked up at me.

"You know that the war effort will benefit from my powers." he said. "I need to be as powerful as possible."

"You're seriously not going to listen to your mother?" I asked.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore." he said, in a lazy tone as he put his head back into his hands.

"Okay, then. In light of that, I am demoting you." I said. "I'm demoting you to Second Lieutenant. You no longer have the authority to lead as a Captain. Congragulations, Kenny Tennyson. I hope this is what you wanted."

"Do you think I care?" he asked.

"I would expect you to, yes." I said.

"Well, I don't." he said. "You can demote me all you want, you can discharge me, you can do anything. But nothing will stop me from doing what's right."

"Rebellion? Working with the enemy?" I asked. "That's what you think is right?"

"It's what I know!" he exclaimed, looking up at me with anger. "And he's not the enemy! How many times do I have to say it?!"

"You're going to get yourself demoted _again_ , if you keep talking like that." I said.

"You think I care?" he asked.

"You obviously don't care enough." I said. "This is where I leave you, son. I have more pressing matters to attend to."

And with that, I turned and walked out of the room.

 _Azrael/Jenny Tennyson_

 _The Vilgaxian Order Mothership_

I walked back onto the Command Deck aboard the Mothership.

"Charge up the Laser Cannon!" I exclaimed to the crewman at the according station.

"Ma'am?" he asked.

"Do it now!" I yelled with anger.

"Yes, Ma'am!" he exclaimed, as he began working at his console to power up the Laser Cannon.

It took a few minutes for it to charge up. Once it was done, the crewman looked at me.

"Well, Ma'am?" she asked.

"Take aim for Bellwood and take the safety off of the cannon." I said. "Then, someone get me a recording drone. Someone else intercept the Resistance's signal. This is an attempt to make them surrender. And if they don't, Bellwood burns."

 _Kenny Tennyson_

 _Tomyx's Quarters_

"Okay, how many people have we rallied up?" I asked.

"Nearly twenty." Max said.

"That's good." I said, with my hand on my chin. "Soon, we'll have a small militia to fight against the Vilgaxian Order."

"Yes, that is good." Tomyx said. "Are we ready to start working on routes that we'll take and what positions will use in case of emergencies?"

"Give it another day, man." I said.

Just then, the intercom turned on.

"All Resistance High Ranking Officers and Staff please report to the Command Center." Mother's voice came on over the intercom. "That is all."

The intercom shut off after that.

"What was that all about?" Tomyx asked.

Max shrugged.

"I have no idea, Tomyx." he said. "But it seems we should report to the Command Center and find out."

"Okay. I'll stay here and keep planning." he said.

"No. No you will most certainly not." I said. "You're coming with us. I don't give a damn if my Mother thinks you're the enemy. You deserve to know what's going on, just as much as the next person in here."

"He's right." Max said, as he looked at me. "But next time, you don't have to use a swear word."

"Great Grand Dad, I'm twenty one years old." I said. "I can talk how I want to talk."

"Mmm, yes. But it doesn't mean to have to curse." Max said. "Let's go, people."

 _Gwen Tennyson_

 _Resistance Command Center, Five Minutes Earlier_

"Hello, Mother!" Jenny exclaimed, as she appeared on the Communications Screen in front of me.

She now how short length red hair and her skin was slightly pale.

"Jenny." I said, through gritted teeth. "To what does your mother owe this honor?"

"Don't call me that. My name is Azrael." she said. "And you may have raised me, but you were never my Mother."

"You were born with that name. I never call you that. You will always be my Jenny." I said. "And I gave birth to you and your brother, did I not?"

"Irrelevant. I will never again look at you as a mother." Jenny said. "And I'm not here to chat. I am here to make you surrender."

"We will never surrender." I said, through gritted teeth.

"Is that so?" Jenny asked. "Get my father and my brother. They're going to want to see what comes next. Take all the time in the world in the world to think about your decision. You're going to need it."

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what she meant. But nonetheless, I eventually keyed the intercom.

 _Ben won't come. He's too tired._

"All Resistance High Ranking Officers and Staff please report to the Command Center." I spoke into the speaker. "That is all."

I wondered, with fear, about what was coming.

 _Kenny Tennyson_

 _Resistance Command Center, Ten Minutes Later_

Tomyx, Max and I walked into the Command Center. When we got in, I was surprised to see my sister's face up on the Communications Screen. I was tempted to speak to her, but it seemed that Mother was doing that, so I kept my mouth shut.

"They're all here." Mother said. "Your Great Grandfather, too. Now what do you want?"

My sister cleared her throat.

"I've been thinking. It's not exactly fair what I have planned and I don't want to do it anyway." she said. "So, don't make me do it. Please surrender, and we'll all be better off."

I heard the door open behind me. I turned around, to see that Father and come in. I noticed his eyes were a bit red and his face was a bit sweaty. He didn't look so hot. I turned back to the Communications Screen.

"We won't surrender!" Mother exclaimed. "In fact, I was about to ask _you_ to surrender and it'd be better for all of us."

My sister didn't look to happy about this.

"Mmm, no. Our deal is the only deal that works." she said. "Either you surrender, or you don't. And in that case, I'd have to order the murders of several thousand people. Which believe me, I do _not_ want to do."

Mother just stared at the screen.

"Well, are you surrendering or not?" she asked.

"I told you no, Jenny Tennyson!" Mother exclaimed.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!" my sister exclaimed. "It's Azrael!"

"I will refuse to call you that!" Mother exclaimed.

"Well, now you get to watch the consequences of your actions." my sister said. "I hope you're happy."

She turned to something off screen.

"Get the drone over to the observation window!" she exclaimed.

We watched as the apparent drone that was broadcasting my sister to us moved to the window, her with it. Once it got to the window, we got a view of a medium sized city.

"That's Bellwood!" Mother said. "We never were alerted to their presence above the city!"

The drone stopped at the window, showing us a complete view of Bellwood. My sister turned to the drone.

"I'm sorry it came to this." she said, before turning to someone off camera. "Fire the Laser Cannon!"

We were all shocked when a giant, reddish-orange laser was fired outside the window and began raining down upon Bellwood. It was over within ten or fifteen minutes. I stood there, glossy-eyed, realizing that my childhood home had been burned to the ground by the Vilgaxian Order.

My eyes stung with tears and I tried to fight them back, but was unable to do so. The entirety of Bellwood had been burned. Thousands, perhaps at least a million lay dead. The entire city lay in ruin.

"Please don't make me do that again." my sister said. "Surrender before all of you embarrass yourselves. Good day."

The Communications Screen turned off. I looked at Mother, who was staring at the ground. I could tell that she was crying. I cleared my throat.

"General, what's next?" I asked her.

She perked up as I addressed her. She turned around and I saw that her eyes were red from crying. And there was an angry look in her eyes.

"Mommy's very angry." I whispered to Tomyx and Max.

"We're going to blow all of them to Hell!" she exclaimed.

 _Author's Note:_

* And that's it for the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed!

* Did Ben have the sickness coming to him for injecting himself with an experimental serum? Do you see Ben and Gwen's marriage ever being one hundred percent healed?

* But most importantly, the Vilgaxian Order completely burned down Bellwood. Will there be survivors? What will happen in the aftermath? And will Gwen wanting to act immediately, will that conflict with Kenny's agenda? The question should be how will it conflict with Kenny's agenda?

* I'm sorry that this was a short chapter. The next four or five chapters are going to be longer and drama filled. That's all I got. I'm going to go though, so have a great day and bye!


	18. Chapter 17: The Ruins

Chapter 17: The Ruins

 _ **I Don't Own Ben 10 Or Any Of The Characters**_

 _Author's Note:_

* Hello and welcome to Chapter Seventeen!

* This chapter focuses on the aftermath of the fall of Bellwood. After this chapter, there may be three or four more chapters, I haven't really decided yet. This chapter will see the return of a character featured in Chapter One. They won't be really playing a huge roll in the rest of the chapters in this run, but they will be playing a pretty big role in the third act of this story.

* Act three will probably be coming some time this summer. Act two will be ending in the next few weeks or so. That's all I'm going to say. Enjoy the chapter!

 _Kirby Tennyson_

 _Bellwood Ruins_

"I can't believe it. Everyone's dead." one of the soldiers with us replied. "There's no one left!"

"We don't know that, soldier." Dad said, as he walked with a Laser Rifle in his hands. "There could very well be people still alive here."

We continued to walk deeper in the city. It was my idea to go back into Bellwood, into the ruins to search for survivors. I knew there would be survivors. It was unlikely that everyone in the city would be dead.

There had to be survivors. There was no way that the Vilgaxian Order had killed everyone in the city. The Resistance's Bunker was located just on the edge of the outskirts of Bellwood. We also lived near the edge of a huge woodland area, like the woods. Maybe we could use all of the trees in the area to rebuild, build a life for ourselves after the war is over?

"Hey." Dad said.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at him.

"If you're right about this, about there being survivors," Dad said. "you could be making a huge difference here. You'd be saving lives. And I'd be proud of you."

"That's all I want to do. I want to make you and Mom proud, Dad." I said, as I looked up at him. "And I want to do my part in this war."

"Well, I'm no expert Kirby. But this _is_ a good place to start." he said.

 _Several Hours Earlier_

It was morning the next day and Mom was already making plans to retaliate against the Vilgaxian Order's attack on Bellwood. She was gathering up her best soldiers, having them training around the clock. They were getting ready for a mass shoot out. And me?

I was just doing nothing. And I hated it. So, I thought all night about something that I could do. And I finally came up with something. The next day, I asked Dad to take me up to Mom's office so I could talk to her in person.

When he asked me why it couldn't wait until that night, I just told him that it was important. After that, he took me, with great reluctance. Once we got to Mom's office, we had to wait in like a queue sort of thing. Eventually we were called in.

"Kirby, what are you doing here?" she asked. "You know you can't be here!"

"But Mom, I want to help! And I know-"

Mother interrupted me.

"It's out of the question, Kirby." she said. "I won't let you get into harms way. I can't lose you again."

"Mom, please don't interrupt me." I said. "I know I can help! And I know a way that I can!"

"I can't let it happen!" Mom said. "It won't happen!"

"Mom, please!" I pleaded. "My plan isn't even that dangerous!"

Mom narrowed her eyes.

"What's your plan, Kirby?" she asked, as she sighed.

"My thoughts are that there have to be survivors after the attack on Bellwood. There's just no way that there's no one left." I said. "I propose that we go into Bellwood, into the ruins, to search for any survivors and bring them back here."

Mom looked at Dad and then back at me.

"If I agree to your plan, where did you intend to have us look?" she asked.

"If you agree to my plan, _I'm_ going too." I said. "And I'd want to look at the Orphanage. I had a friend at the Orphanage that I promised I'd visit if I found my family. And I did. I just have to know if she's okay."

Mom and Dad exchanged glances. She began whispering to him. It seemed they were having a sort of argument. Eventually, Mom looked back at me.

"Alright Kirby, we'll give your plan a shot." she said.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, as I pumped my fist into the air.

Mom shed a light smile at me.

"You can go, however, Dad is going with you." she said. "And one of our best fighters."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." I said.

 _Ben Tennyson_

 _A Few Hours Later_

We had been arranged to take a transport all the way out to the ruins. Once we got the ruins, we would depart and walk on foot. Right now, Kirby sat in the back, where it was the safest. And I was saying goodbye to Gwen.

She standing beside the transport, as I got into the passenger seat.

"Good luck." Gwen said. "And keep our son safe."

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." I said. "I promise."

She put her hand on my cheek and leaned in. I could of sworn she was going to kiss me on the lips, but she hesitated and quickly pecked my cheek. She sighed and began to walk away after that.

"Aren't you going to say bye?" I called.

She turned back to look at me.

"No. I hate goodbyes. Besides, if I don't say goodbye and at the off chance that you die out there, you won't be really gone." Gwen said as she smiled. "You just won't be here right now."

With that, she turned around and walked away from the transport. I just watched to her go, unsure of what to say. The soldier who would accompany us out there got into the driver's seat of the transport.

"Okay," he said, starting up the engine. "let's go."

And with that, we drove off.

 _Kirby Tennyson_

 _Current Time_

We walked through the city's ruins, looking for the ruins of the Orphanage. We had been walking for a good hour about now.

"What if there's no one left?" I finally asked.

Dad looked at me with shock.

"There will be people left, Kirby." he said. "There have to be people left."

I looked down. He was right.

"You're right." I said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Dad said. "You doubted yourself. It happens all the time."

We continued walking further into the city's ruins. Eventually, we came to the ruins of the Orphanage. Honestly, compared to the other buildings, the Orphanage was in surprisingly good shape. I could see someone city on a window ledge on one of the upper floors.

I could tell almost instantly who it was. Their distinct jet black hair told me immediately who it was. It was my old friend, Crystal.

"Kirby?" she called down once she saw us. "Holy crap, is that you?!"

I smiled, so happy that she was still alive. I waved up to her.

"Hey, Crystal!" I called up to her.

"Oh my God, I can't believe-" she began to speak, but interrupted herself. "I'll be right down!"

She climbed back through the window that she was sitting in front of. I felt Dad gently elbow me. I turned to look at him.

"So, that's your friend?" he asked.

I nodded.

"She must me really special to you, huh?" he asked.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, embarrassed.

He chuckled, putting up his hands.

"Calm down, I'm just teasing you." he said.

Just then, the front doors to the Orphanage burst open. I saw Crystal run down the stairs and down to the sidewalk. Next, she turned and ran towards me. Once she reached me, she crushed me into a bear hug.

"Oh my God, it's actually you!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe you came back!"

"Of course I came back! I told you I'd come back and visit if I found my parents, didn't I?" I asked.

She pulled away from me and looked at me.

"So, you did find your parents?" she asked.

I nodded and turned to Dad.

"Crystal, this is my Dad." I said, introducing her to him.

She blinked.

"Your father is Bruce Baxter? The author of that book on Ben Tennyson that you read so much?" she asked.

She then must have noticed the Omnitrix that was on my wrist.

"What's that on your wrist?" she asked.

"This?" I asked, as I brought up my wrist. "It's the Omnitrix."

"You got the Omnitrix from Bruce Baxter?" she asked.

 _She thinks that this is Bruce Baxter. She doesn't know that Dad is the Ben Tennyson._

"Look, we got a lot to catch you up on." I said. "But before we do that, how many of you are left? Are any of the adults still alive?"

"Only one. The rest of us are-" Crystal was speaking, when I heard the front doors to the Orphanage open.

I saw one of the adults walking out to us. I recognized him. He was one of the janitors. He had long black hair and a short, graying beard. His name was Mr. Wayne.

"Crystal, what are you doing out-" he stopped speaking when he saw us. "Who are you people?"

"We're from the Resistance." the soldier with Dad and I spoke. "We came in search of survivors in the aftermath of the attack from the Vilgaxian Order. Are there any other adults left?"

Mr. Wayne looked sad.

"No, I was the only surviving adult. And now I have thirty or forty kids to protect and to care for." he said.

"Do you want to come with us?" Dad asked. "We have room back at base. For all of you."

Mr. Wayne nodded.

"It's much better than this place." he said. "We'd love to come with you."

"Okay, then." Dad said. "We'll give you some time to gather up the rest of the children. Let's get a move on, people."

I felt him pat my back. I looked up at him.

"Good job, Kirby." he said. "You did your part."

I looked away and smiled, knowing that I had.

 _Kenny Tennyson_

 _The Resistance Bunker_

I entered the Armory, to see Max working at his station. Most of the Resistance's "staff" were working overtime. Mother had ordered everyone to be working stiff. Right now, he was busy cataloguing all of the ammo and weapons that were being delivered.

"What do you need?" Grandpa Max asked. "I'm kind of busy right now."

"I can see that." I said as I walked over to the boxed in area that he worked in. "I came to make a special request."

"Mmm?" he asked, turning around and putting down his clipboard. "And what's that?"

Before I could speak, he obviously noticed my eyes.

"Your eyes are pulsing green." he said. "Is that normal?"

I shook my head.

"Probably not." I said. "But I have been taking excessive amounts of the Anodite Energy Formulas. We need my abilities if we're going to survive this."

He looked at me.

"You're not right, but you're not necessarily wrong either." he said. "There are a good set of pros and cons for what you're doing. Now, about that request?"

I thought for a second before speaking.

"Can you construct me an energy sword?" I asked. "Like the one my sister uses."

He looked at me.

"Yeah, I suppose I can." he said. "It'll take a bit of time and resources, but it can be done. Any special requests for the weapon?"

"Yeah." I said, without hesitating. "Make the blade green."

 _Author's Note:_

* And that's it from another chapter!

* So, another character from older chapters has come back into the fold. I realize that this was another short chapter, but big things are coming for the story. I still haven't fully decided how many chapters are left until my next break from this story.

* That's it for me. I'm going to go though, so have a great day and, bye.


	19. Chapter 18: Assault

Chapter 18: Assault

 _ **I Don't Own Ben 10 Or Any Of The Characters**_

 _Author's Note:_

* Hello and welcome to Chapter Eighteen!

* So there's about three chapters left in the current run in this story. This chapter will mark the start of the preperations of the war against the Vilgaxian Order. I won't give away any big things coming up. So, anyway, the chapter begins!

 _Kenny Tennyson_

 _A Few Days Later_

I stood in the armory, as Max handed me the hilt to my new Energy Sword. Once I took it from him, I turned away from him and began to concentrate. After a few seconds, a blade of green energy formed from the hilt. I waved it around a little, before allowing it to shut down.

"Wow." I said. "Thank you."

"No problem." he said. "It looks like your getting the hang of using your powers again, yeah?"

I nodded.

"It would seem so." I said, turning back to him. "I just hope I can control my powers for what comes next."

"And what's that?" Max asked.

"Confronting my sister." I said. "It has to be me that confronts her. Tomyx isn't family. He doesn't stand a chance."

"What makes you think that?" he asked. "Why wouldn't Tomyx be able to get Jenny to stand down?"

"I- I can do it. I just can. It has to be me." I said.

Max looked at me with a strange look.

"I think all of those serums you've taken have gone to your head." he finally said.

"If we are to win this thing, we'll need my powers." I said.

"I think we can win the war without your powers, thank you very much." Max said.

I let out an irritated sigh.

"You can think whatever you want, Great Grand Dad, but we _need_ my powers." I said, before turning around and walking towards the door to the armory. "Thanks for the sword."

I clipped the hilt to my belt and left the armory. On my back to Tomyx's quarters, I ran into Mother in the hallways. She greeted me and I greeted her. And then she saw the hilt that was clipped to my belt. She then looked back up at me.

"An energy sword?" she asked. "Really? What do you need that for?"

"The upcoming confrontation with my sister." I said.

"You won't be among those being selected to go." Mother said. "You'll be staying here. Having you around would just be too dangerous."

"I _am_ going, Mother." I said. "I've made plans with Great Grand Dad and Tomyx behind your back. We're gathering troopers for an assault."

Mother looked at me with an angry glance.

"I would never believe that my own son would turn out to be a traitor." she said. "You will remain here, like I said. I'll deal with you when we get back."

I didn't say anything. She eyed the hilt to my sword.

"I demand that you surrender that Energy Sword to me." she said.

"I will do no such thing." I said.

"I demand that you surrender that Sword!" she exclaimed.

I stepped closer to her.

"No, Ma'am." I said, in a calm voice.

With that, I walked past her.

 _Sometime Later_

I sat in my quarters, getting ready for the coming storm. I was packing a bag, preparing for the aftermath of the coming battle. I wasn't sure if I wanted to stick around after war or not yet. Either way, I was just making plans for what comes next.

I walked over to my shelf, where my kept most of my belongings. Where I _had_ kept most of my belongings. The only thing that remained on the shelf, was a vial of viscous, black liquid. I heard a knock at the door.

I sighed, as I went to go answer it. I walked up to my door and interacted with the touch pad and the door opened. I was expecting Mother, or Father, or Max, but no. It was Tomyx.

"Hello, Tomyx." I said. "What can I do for you?"

"Um, may I come in?" he asked in a timid tone.

"Of course." I said, as I moved out of the way. "Come right in, my friend."

Once he walked in, I interacted with the touch pad and my door closed. I walked back over to my shelf, with my back to Tomyx.

"So, what can I do for you, today?" I asked.

"Are you aware that your Mother is beginning her own assault on the Vilgaxian Order's Mothership later this afternoon?" he asked.

"Yes, I knew." I said. "I ran into her this morning."

"You did? How'd that go?" he asked.

"Not well." I said. "Mother demanded that I hand over my new Energy Sword."

" _You_ have an Energy Sword?" Tomyx asked. "So does Je-"

"Yes, so does my sister." I said. "I know."

"Well, did she take the Sword?" Tomyx asked.

"Of course she didn't!" I exclaimed. "I got it right here."

I patted the hilt of the Sword that was clipped to my belt.

"So, if she is planning her assault for later this afternoon, what do we do?" Tomyx asked.

"We go through with the plan as normal." I said. "We leave soon, go get Max and the rest of the soldiers who have sided with us."

"Okay." Tomyx said.

I grabbed the vial of viscous, black liquid from my shelf. I pulled the cork off, opening the vial and tossed it aside. After taking a deep breath, I put the vial to my lips and drank the black liquid that was inside.

Once I had swallowed all of it, I keeled over and began to retch. I dropped the empty glass vial and it shattered against the ground. I didn't throw up, but the liquid within the vial tasted awful.

"Are you okay?!" Tomyx asked as he rushed over to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I said. "I just didn't expect it to taste so bad, that's all."

"What was that?" Tomyx asked. "Some, enhancement serum?"

"Let's just say it's something that'll tip the odds a little bit more in my favor." I said, as I stood back up.

Tomyx walked off towards the door.

"Come on, man! Let's go!" he said.

"Yeah, okay." I said. "Just a minute."

Tomyx left the room, leaving me by myself. I stood there in silence for a while. After thinking for a bit, I grabbed the two bags that I had packed. I slung one of the bags onto my back and held the other in my hand.

I walked to the door and interacted with the touch pad, using my free hand. The door opened and I walked outside. Before I allowed the door to shut, I shut off the lights, perhaps for the last time.

 _Kirby Tennyson_

Crystal and I were playing cards in the Mess Hall. To be more specific, we were playing Go Fish.

"Do you have any fives?" I asked.

"Go fish." Crystal said. "Do you have any fours?"

Before I could answer, she moved her hand from out of the way of her eyes.

"And, do you like me?" she asked.

I looked at her with a confused look.

"Go fish." I said. "And what do you mean?"

Crystal looked down at the table, blushing a light pink.

"Crystal?" I asked.

She said nothing. I eventually brushed it off and we went back to playing.

 _Kenny Tennyson_

I walked into the hanger bay. The place was crowded with technicians, soldiers, pilots and any other personnel you could think of. Tomyx, Max and the thirty something volunteers we had gotten were waiting by my fighter.

"Has Mother and her people headed out yet?" I asked.

Max shook his head.

"No. Not yet." he said. "But they probably will be soon."

"Alright then." I said. "If we're going to do this thing, we need to do it now. The Vilgaxian Order won't know what hit 'em. Let's go."

We all departed to our respective fighters. Max wasn't coming with us. He was was technical and logistical support for us during the making of our plan. He was old and I didn't want to risk him getting hurt.

My fighter was custom painted, as it was one of my perks of being the General's son. It also had it's own special weapon types installed instead of the regular blasters and missiles that all the other fighters had. Once again, another perk of being the General's son.

I opened up the storage compartment and put my bags inside. I looked over to Tomyx.

"Come on man, you'll be my co-pilot." I said.

"But, I can't fit in the back." Tomyx said. "Oh, wait."

He closed his eyes and few seconds later, he changed into his human-hybrid form, or whatever he called it.

"Now I can." he said.

The way some of our fighters worked, we needed a co-pilot to work the on-board computer. I had to pilot the fighter, as well as work the weapon systems.

"Get in the back." I said. "It's time for take-off."

 _Author's Note:_

* And that's it for the chapter! I hope ya'll enjoyed!

* This was probably a chapter that was way shorter compared to what you guys are used to. But, the last two chapters in the current run, which are the only ones that are left, will be longer.

* So, what do you think is the "viscous black liquid" that Kenny drank? Is Kenny right to go through with their plans, even though his mother doesn't want him to do that?

* Stay tuned for the next chapter, it's going to be big! That's it for me. I'm going to go though, so have a great day and, bye.


	20. Chapter 19: Fire and Ice: Part One

Chapter 19: Fire and Ice: Part One

 _ **I Don't Own Ben 10 Or Any Of The Characters**_

 _Author's Note:_

* Hello and welcome to Chapter Nineteen!

* This chapter will be a two-parter. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, as it will be big!

* Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And the chapter begins!

 _Kenny Tennyson_

I powered up the primary thrusters as we left the runway.

"We're going to be leaving the atmosphere here pretty soon, Tomyx." I said. "Get ready to do your part."

"Right." Tomyx said from the back seat. "I'm ready when you are, Kenny."

We left the atmosphere and entered space a few minutes later. After a minute or two of flying, the Vilgaxian Order's Mothership came into view. And it was surrounded by hundreds of enemy fighters.

"You weren't lying Tomyx." I said. "It's completely surrounded."

"I never said that I was lying." Tomyx said from his spot in the backseat.

"I know, I'm just saying." I said, as we got closer to the blockade. "Get ready to bring the weapon systems online. We're going to be engaged here really soon."

We got closer and gained the blockade's attention. The blockade's fighters turned their attention to us and began to engage.

"Tomyx, bring my weapon systems online." I said.

"Alright!" Tomyx said, as I heard him typing away at the console.

I targeted a fighter that was coming directly towards me. I fired the blasters on my fire and saw the fighter explode a few seconds later. I turned on my radio to tell my unit to engage.

"Blue Unit, your clear to engage any hostiles." I said over the radio.

A few seconds passed and the members of my unit responded.

"Blue Two standing by."

"Blue Three standing by."

"Blue Four standing by."

"Blue Five standing by."

"Blue Six standing by."

I spoke into the radio again.

"Leaders Red and Yellow, pass the order along to your respective units." I said.

"Orders received, Blue Leader." Red Leader said.

"Orders received, Blue Leader." Yellow Leader said.

I continued dodging my targets and trying to hit them with my blasters. I flipped the ship over as we dodged a blast from an enemy fighter. Problem was, it wasn't that successful. We took a hit in the back.

"Agh! Watch it!" Tomyx exclaimed from the backseat. "Another hit like that, and we're done for!"

"Talk like that again, and I'l turn this ship around!" I said. "Well, actually, that's the opposite of what we want, so I won't be doing that."

I flipped the ship again and began firing at the targets. Two of the enemy ships were destroyed.

"Are they even trying?" I asked myself.

"Don't you think you're putting a little too much fate in yourself?" Tomyx asked.

"Please!" I exclaimed. "I'm the Resistance's best fighter pilot!"

"Show off." Tomyx replied.

I blasted the last enemy fighter in my path.

"Okay... now that that's done, we can..." I stopped speaking, when I looked at my monitors.

My monitors would keep me updated on my combat situation. They told me what was in front of me, what was to my sides, what was behind me, the condition of my ship, all that good stuff. And right now, there were several bogies behind me.

"Hold on back there, things are about to get a little, uh,-"

"Bumpy?" Tomyx asked, interrupting me.

"Well, I was going to say crashy, but yeah." I said. "Bumpy works."

I piloted the ship so that it would go into a backwards loop. Once I had done that, I blasted all of the enemy fighters out of my way in one fell swoop.

"Seriously, you're a show off!" Tomyx exclaimed.

I didn't answer, as I rolled the ship once more. I continued shooting at incoming targets. More targets destroyed.

"We need to get to the nearest hanger!" Tomyx exclaimed in an urgent tone.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Are you the one flying this thing?"

"We have to beat your mother's people there!" he exclaimed. "If we don't, all of this will have been for nothing!"

I was in silence.

"That's an excellent point, Tomyx." I said.

I directed my ship towards a docking bay, or hanger as Tomyx referred to it as such. Another squad of enemy fighters got in my way.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed, as I flipped the ship out of the way. "Christ."

I began to fire at the enemy fighter, but it dodged out of the way. He began to turn towards me. But he never got the chance to fire. The enemy fighter exploded and the Red Unit leader began speaking over the radio.

"Blue Leader, this is Red Leader." he said. "You are clear to enter the Vilgaxian Order's Mothership."

"Roger, Red Leader." I said over the radio. "You are to pick off any remaining fighters and enter through another docking bay."

"You got it, Blue Leader." Red Leader said. "Over and out."

I directed my ship back towards the docking bay. I passed through the air lock and eventually touched down on the hanger floor. I shut off the fighter and looked back to Tomyx in the backseat.

"You ready for this, Tomyx?" I asked, as I handed him a laser pistol from my weapon storage compartment.

"I'm not taking that." he said.

"What are you talking about?!" I exclaimed. "You need to defend yourself! You need to kill if you have to!"

"I'm a pacifist!" he exclaimed. "I can't take that weapon!"

"Take it!" I exclaimed.

"I will not allow you to put that weapon into my hands!" Tomyx exclaimed.

"I'm done with this!" I exclaimed, as I opened my weapon storage compartment again. "We're wasting time!"

I grabbed a Laser Rifle and opened the cockpit. I stood up, ready to fight and took fire immediately. I dropped back down and cursed in frustration. Once the fire had stopped, I got back up and fired as fast as I could.

I downed two of the three soldiers that were firing at me. I jumped from the cockpit and ran to cover. After a few seconds, I looked up from my cover, to see that the last soldier was running through an open door and down a corridor. I cursed once again, as I stood up.

I turned around, to see Tomyx running up to me, with a pack on his back. I didn't pay attention to it.

"Do you know how to get me to one of the reactors from here?" I asked.

"Yes." he said.

"Then take me there. I'll escort you." I said.

"Not now." he said. "We go there last."

"Last?" I asked. "What do you mean last?!"

He brought his pack from his back and opened it. I looked inside, to see that there were explosives of some kind inside.

"What are you playing at?" I asked. "This wasn't part of the plan!"

"The reactors will be heavily guarded. Distractions will be required in order for us to slip in." he said. "To make those distractions, we set these explosives at three locations and blow them all at once. It'll work. It has to."

I just looked at him.

"You better hope it pays off." I said. "Let's go. We need to do this now."

 _Sometime Later_

One of the locations that Tomyx thought we should hit was the Vilgaxian Order's armory. The other two locations were a support column and one of the barracks on the Mothership. We blew the charges all at the same time, and the alarms began to sound.

"Okay, we're going to have to get to get to the reactor now." Tomyx said.

"Let's go." I said. "I'll escort you."

We left the armory and began to run down the corridor, to one of the stairwells. Once we got to the stairwell, there were a few enemy soldiers waiting there for us. I ducked to cover before they could start shooting at us.

I took a breath, before jumping from my cover and firing at the enemy soldiers. Once they were gone, we moved down two flights of stairs. Once we got down two more levels, there were enemy soldiers waiting for us in the corridor. Tomyx stayed behind me as I dealt with them.

Once they were gone, we moved down the corridor. We got ten or fifteen feet, turned a corner and was met with nine or ten enemy soldiers. I gasped with surprise, as they shot at me. I took cover as they did.

"How many of them are there?!" I exclaimed, as I loaded a fresh battery into my rifle.

"This is their home!" Tomyx exclaimed. "All of them are here!"

"It was your home, too!" I said, as I exited cover and began to shoot at the enemy.

"No. This was never my home." Tomyx said. "This isn't where I belong. I belong with your people. Any affiliation I had with these people was broken when your sister sent me away the first time to be a spy."

I downed two enemy soldiers and returned to cover.

"Whatever you say." I said.

I left cover once more and disposed of the remaining soldiers. I turned back around to look at Tomyx.

"That's the last of them. Come on," I said, as I walked down the corridor. "let's get you to one of the reactors."

I heard him begin to follow behind me.

"Well, there's been a bit of a change in plans." Tomyx said.

I turned around to face him.

"What?" I asked with irritation. "What is it this time?"

"I don't think we should go for a back-up reactor." he said.

"What do you propose we do then?" I asked.

Tomyx looked at me, with a grim look.

"I think we should go for the main reactor." he said.

I stared at him. I thought about it.

"No, it's too risky." I said. "We stick with the original plan. We go for a back-up reactor."

"I know it's risky, that's why it'll work." he said. "Look, the main reactor will take the longest to meltdown. Once I initiate it, it will take ten or fifteen minutes for the distractions to happen. For the repercussions to start. That will give me most time to talk with Azrael."

I looked at him. The plan made sense.

"Okay, the plan makes sense." I said. "I'll give you that."

"Thanks." he said.

I made a face and shook my head.

"But you won't be talking to my sister." I said. "I will be talking to her."

He looked shocked.

"But, I'm the one who needs to talk to her!" he said. "I can get her to stand down! She'll listen to me!"

I shook my head.

"I admire your dedication. But, you won't be talking to her, not because I don't have any faith in you," I said. "but because this has nothing to do with you. This is a family matter."

He just looked at me, with disappointment.

"You're going against the original plan. _My_ plan." he said, as he looked down.

I turned around, and began to walk away.

"Now come on, let's go." I said.

 _Later_

We finally made it to the main reactor, and disposed of the guards. We were in and he went to work at the console.

"How long will it take for you to get the meltdown process to start?" I asked.

"Just a few minutes." he said. "Then fifteen or so minutes, and the repercussions will start."

"Okay." I said, as I moved to the door. "Does this door lock?"

"Yeah." he said. "Why?"

"Good. Lock the door behind me and start the meltdown process. And then get the hell out of here." I said. "I'm going after my sister. Good luck, Tomyx."

I left the room before he could say anything else.

 _Later_

I finally found her. She was on a big over look of some kind, almost like a bridge. It had metal railings, all except for the platform in the middle, that had no railings. It was a fifty foot drop or more to the bottom. It overlooked the many floors of the Mothership. And she was in the middle.

"Jenny!" I exclaimed, as I stepped out onto the bridge.

She stopped dead in her tracks. A second or two later, she turned around to face me. She frowned.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." she said. "Hello, brother."

"Jenny, look I-" I began to speak, calling her by her name for the first time in a while, but she interrupted.

"If you're here to surrender, then you should know that your ship has sailed." she said. "You lost that chance when you forced to me to save Bellwood's people."

"Save them?!" I exclaimed. "You burned them!"

"You're taking my words out of context." she said.

"What context?" I asked. "You killed thousands of people!"

"No." she said. "Because you forced my hand, I had to step in and save all your people from your ignorance."

"If you think that you saved all of my people, then you are insane, sister." I said. "The Resistance had a responsibility in protecting Bellwood."

"No, we did save them. You and your Resistance are the enemy." she said. "If you think that you are heroes, than _you_ are insane."

"It's not too late for you to surrender. To stand down." I said. "That's why I came here, to get you to stand down."

"You think that I'm going to stand down, that we'll stand down?" she asked. "You're the enemy. Why would we surrender to the enemy?"

"We are not the enemy! You are the enemy!" I exclaimed. "But you don't have to be the enemy! You can convince your people to stand down, please! For both of our sides!"

"No. Never." she said. "I will never surrender to you."

"You are so stubborn." I said, as I grabbed the hilt of my sword and pulled it from my belt. "You leave me no choice but to fight you. You brought this onto yourself, just know that."

She just stared at me with shock.

"You dare challenge me?" she asked.

I flung my right arm to the side, as I concentrated, before a blade of green energy formed from the hilt.

She let out a sigh, as she grabbed her sword's hilt.

"Very well." she said, as she closed her eyes.

A few seconds later, a pink blade of energy formed from her hilt. She opened her eyes and we stared at each other. And then, we both let out a yell of fury as we charged each other. Once we got close to each other, our blades clashed. We fought for what seemed like hours.

Even though I had never wielded a sword before, it seemed that we were evenly matched. Eventually, after another exchange of strikes and parries, we ended up in the middle, several feet apart from each other. We were both breathing heavily from the battle, which seemed far from over. Finally, after I caught my breath, I spoke.

"How did you convince Tomyx to come to the Resistance?" I asked.

She looked surprised, but spoke nonetheless.

"Tomyx? Oh, pssh! He was easy!" she exclaimed. "I just did my best to convince him that there was info there that would prove vital to our cause, and that he would need to claim it. You should have seen it, I gave the performance of a lifetime. Got a little broken up, threw in a nice little speech, and he just ate it up."

"So, how long did you plan this war to continue for?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said. "I thought that we were going to be fighting here?"

I lunged forward and slashed towards her, but she dodged the attack, then came around behind me and kicked me forward. As I recovered and turned around, I saw that she was bowing.

"Round one, Azrael." she said.

"God, you are such a tool." I said.

I ran at her again and we began clashing once more. Minutes passed, and she kicked me around some more. Aching with pain, I walked forward, away from her. I turned around to look at her, as she spoke.

"I really want to savor this, you know?" she asked. "Once the Resistance and the Order kill each other, I don't know what I'm going to do! I mean, the Emperor and I have been playing these guys for years! I don't know if I can just walk away from that!"

I stood there, with my jaw dropped. I couldn't muster anything to say.

"You don't get it, do you?" she asked. "The whole reason that all of you were allowed to live this long, is because you're all losers! The Emperor and I figured that we'd let all of you rack up the kill count for a couple of decades and then we'd just kill all of you off."

I continued to stare.

"You- you-"

"But then, the two sides gave each other hope. You gave each other the idea that you could beat one another, that if you could give a great sacrifice, than you'd eventually win." she said. "But it all means nothing! At the end of the day, if I'm stronger than you, if I'm faster than you, then I can kill you! And that's better than anything either of your sides can do!"

I just stared in shock at her.

"Jenny..." I asked with concern. "What did I ever do to you?"

She just stared at me with surprise.

"What? What did you do to me? What did you do to me?! I hate you!" she exclaimed, as tears rolled down her cheeks, her eyes red with anger. "It was as if Mother and Father preferred you over me! All I ever heard was "Kenny this" and "Kenny that"! You were just _so_ fucking special! And I hated it!"

I felt like crying. I never had the impression that my own sister had always hated me.

"Jenny... I... You were never loved less than me!" I said. "Mother and Father-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Just shut up!" she exclaimed with anger.

Just then, an alarm began blaring, and the room flashed with red colors. Jenny began to look around with confusion and shock.

"Wait, what?!" she asked. "What's going on?!"

A female voice spoke over the intercom.

"Main reactor is approaching meltdown." the voice said. "Evacuation is advised."

"What?!" Jenny asked. "How?!"

I smiled as she turned around.

"Thanks, Tomyx." I whispered to myself.

I charged her again, while she was distracted. I was ready to strike. I yelled as I charged her. I just didn't expect her to turn around. I guess I shouldn't of yelled. It all happened so fast.

She turned around and I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. I looked down, to see that she had stabbed me in the stomach with her energy sword. The other end was no doubt emerging through my back.

"That's the last time you try to outsmart me, Kenny Tennyson." she said, as she put her hand on my chest.

I stared at her in disbelief.

"Jenny..." I choked up her name with pain, and disbelief in my voice. "Jenny? What did you do?"

A look of sorrow crossed her face.

"Goodbye, brother." she said in a cold voice.

She then kicked me off of her blade and I fell. I fell off of the middle platform with no railings. I fell down a fifty foot drop. I began to loose consciousness. I began to succumb to the blackness, as I fell into nothingness.

 _Author's Note:_

* And that's it for the second to last chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed!

* So, it's clear that Azrael/Jenny Tennyson has some Mommy/Daddy issues. She is also not well. As in, probably mentally unhealthy. And if the things that she's done or said in the past hasn't proved that, her apparently ending her brother's life should do it for you.

* I wanted to clear something up. The energy swords that Kenny and Jenny wield (also, Kirby will one day wield one as well), is neither a Halo Energy Sword or a Light saber. It's just a normal sword. Imagine like, a Kitana that's glowing Green for example.

* What did you guys think of the dogfight in space, as well as the duel between Jenny and Kenny? Anyway, the next chapter will wrap up a few things for the current run of this story.

*One last thing, about how Jenny dropped an F-bomb. Yes, I know it's a word that shouldn't be used in a T-rated story. That's my one freebie. After this chapter, you won't ever see a f-bomb in this story again. I just thought I should explain that.

* That's all I got, though. I'm going to go, so have a great day and, bye.


	21. Chapter 20: Fire and Ice: Part 2

Chapter 20: Fire and Ice: Part Two

 _ **I Don't Own Ben 10 Or Any Of The Characters**_

 _Author's Note:_

* Hello and welcome to Chapter Twenty!

* So, this chapter will be tying up a few of the loose ends in the story's current run. Plot points will be resolved, and a few new ones will be opened up. I can't really say what changes will be taking place, you really just have to read to find out.

* Before we start the chapter, I just wanted to clear something up. The title of this two part chapter is Fire and Ice. But do the readers know what it means? Some readers may already know what it means. It means that the hero (Kenny) and the villain (Jenny) are polar opposites. Kenny is a pure-hearted individual, who just wants peace, while his sister is just evil and wants no part of peace. So, that's what that means.

* Anyway, the chapter begins!

 _Azrael/Jenny Tennyson_

I heard my brother yelling behind me, as I heard the pitter-patter of his footsteps. I quickly turned around and out of instinct, stabbed him right through the stomach.

"That's the last time you try to outsmart me, Kenny Tennyson." I said, as I put my hand on his chest.

He stared at me, as his eyes clouded with disbelief.

"Jenny..." he choked up my former name in pain and disbelief. "What did you do?"

A look of sorrow appeared on my face as I looked into his eyes.

"Goodbye, brother." I said in a cold, emotionless voice.

I kicked him off of my blade and he fell backwards, and off of the platform. I watched as he fell and as his eyes began to close. I almost felt like crying. I _almost_ felt like it. He eventually hit the the floor several stories below.

I watched his motionless form from above. For a second, I could have sworn he moved. I continued to watch his body, waiting to see if he moved again. I must have imagined it, because he didn't move again.

I allowed my sword to shut off. I clipped the hilt back onto my belt. I rubbed my nose a little, before backing up and away from the edge of the platform. I turned around and walked towards the exit of the giant room.

"Now to find out what's happening with the reactor." I muttered as I left.

 _Tomyx_

The meltdown process had just begun. And I needed to get out before this place went up in flames, so to speak. I started to bash the console, that way the process wouldn't be able to be reversed. Once I was done, I grabbed my things and went to unlock the door so I could leave.

I unlocked the door and ran out into the hall. I had to make it back to the docking bay and get out of here. I noticed a dead soldier on the ground, with his weapon in his dead hands.

Even though I hated doing it, I picked up his Laser Pistol. I knew I would need to defend myself eventually. I began running down the hall. The first turn I went to make, I ran around the corner and into her.

The leader. I didn't physically run into her, no. But she must have been headed my way. She gave me a look of hate as I backed up from her with caution. She crept closer to me, scowling as she reached for the hilt to her Energy Sword.

"You. You. You did this." she said, as she got closer. "You set the main reactor to meltdown."

I continued to back away from her with fear.

"Stay back!" I said, putting up one hand. "Don't make me use this thing!"

Jenny ignored me, coming closer as she activated her Energy Sword.

"You wouldn't shoot me. You can't shoot me." she said. "You're a pacifist, as you're so fond of saying. Or did you change your mind in the last week?"

I shook my head, as I continued to slowly back away.

"I _am_ a pacifist, Jenny." I said. "B-"

"Don't call me that!" she exclaimed. "My name is Azrael!"

"I can't call you that." I said. "I can only call you Jenny. It's who you are. I-"

"My name is _Azrael!_ " she shouted, waving her sword at me. "And you are going to die here today!"

"Will you just let me talk?" I said. "I know I'm going to die. I came here today, knowing that I would die. Just let me talk. Are you really so evil that you won't let a dying person have their wish?"

Jenny looked at me, before eventually lowering her sword.

"Speak. Make it quick so I can dispose of you, you Vilgaxian piece of trash." she said.

I looked around me and down at the floor, struggling to find the words. Eventually, I spoke.

"I'm not a Vilgaxian. I'm a Vilgaxian-Human Hybrid. Whatever that means." I said. "I don't belong here. I don't belong there. I don't belong anywhere. You said it yourself, Jenny. I'm a piece of trash. I'm probably the result of some twisted genetic experiment. If that's the case, then I'm nothing."

I dropped my weapon.

"Go ahead and kill me." I said. "Just make it quick. I looked up to you, after all."

Jenny looked confused.

"You aren't going to fight back?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Why would I? I'm pacifist." I said. "I abhor violence. It's against my nature to fight. Just go ahead and get it over with."

Jenny continued to look at me.

"That's it?" she asked. "You don't have anything else to say before I kill you?"

I looked down at the floor and then back up at her.

"Actually, I do have something else I'd like to say." I said. "May I?"

"Go ahead." Jenny said.

I let out a sigh.

"In my time with the humans, I thought I'd discover what my purpose was. I was sure of it. But then, I found out that I don't a purpose. I'm just kind of here for the hell of it. See, I've heard of so many stories where some hero decides to give their life to save the day. And because of their sacrifice, the good guys win, the survivors all cheer, and everyone lives happily ever after." I said.

I took a breath before I continued.

"But the hero never gets to see that ending. They'll never know if their sacrifice actually made a difference. And I always thought that in the end, I would be that hero. I would give my life for a better tomorrow." I said. "But that's simply not the case. I won't be that hero. I won't be any kind of hero because I have no purpose."

Jenny just looked at me in silence.

"At the end of the day, I'm a terrible excuse for a soldier. I can't fire a weapon, I don't follow orders and I abandoned our side of the fight." I said. "When I think about it, I understand completely why you want me dead. No one will miss me, half of the people on this side don't even know that I exist."

Jenny looked at the floor and the back up at me.

"With you killing me, it'd put an end to it all." I said. "If you don't kill me, I'd just go on questioning my very existence day after day. And I don't want that. So just get it over with."

Jenny said nothing at first. But eventually, she started speaking. Or, yelling.

"You are wrong! You are absolutely wrong! You won't ever be a hero, because you are _nothing!_ You are cannon fodder, don't you see?!" she exclaimed. "I hate you, I hate everything about you! I can't believe you ever thought that you'd amount to anything!"

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"No, you're not! You're not sorry! You will _never_ amount to anything! You are a waste of space! I wanted to kill you since the day we first met!" she continued to yell. "Like I said before, you were a mistake! Which is why I'm going to enjoy killing you! Goodbye, Tomyx."

She was about to strike me, when what I can only saw was a miracle from God happened.

 _Azrael/Jenny Tennyson_

"No, you're not! You're not sorry! You will _never_ amount to anything! You are a waste of space! I wanted to kill you since the day we first met!" I yelled. "Like I said before, you were a mistake! Which is why I'm going to enjoy killing you! Goodbye, Tomyx."

I was about to strike him, when something fell from the ceiling above me. Then, everything went black.

 _Tomyx_

Part of the ceiling collapsed and hit Jenny in the back. She was knocked out cold instantly. I let out a sigh, grateful that I was still alive. I began running away from Jenny's motionless form, ready to leave. But I stopped before I could even get down the hallway, and turned around.

I looked at Jenny, feeling guilty about leaving her to die. I looked down the hall and back at Jenny. Finally, I let out a sigh and walked back to her. I grabbed and lifted the debris off of her back. Once I had thrown the debris to the side, I scooped up her motionless form into my arms and began to run again, this time carrying her with me.

I just couldn't bring myself to leave her behind.

 _Gwen Tennyson_

Myself and all of the soldiers that I had decided to bring with me had arrived in the Vilgaxian Order's Mothership. We had docked in one of the hangers. I had expected that we'd be immediately engaged, but when we disembarked our fighters, there was no one in sight.

There were no enemy soldiers whatsoever in the hanger, and that worried me.

"Something wrong, General?" one of the soldiers asked.

I nodded.

"There's no one around." I said. "It's as of the place has been abandoned."

"So, what do we do?" another soldier asked.

I turned around to look at them.

"Do you even need to ask that?" I asked. "We do what we came here to do. We search the place, take down any hostiles, get my daughter and we get out."

We began to move out, but then a female voice came on over an intercom.

"Main reactor is approaching meltdown," the voice said. "immediate evacuation is advised."

I looked down.

"Damn it, Kenny." I whispered.

"General, what now?" a soldier asked.

I let out a sigh, before I looked back up.

"We obviously don't have time to find my daughter or Kenny." I said. "If we stay here, we could all die. As much as I hate to say it, anyone still here is on their own. We need to leave."

"Wait. We just got here, so now we're going to leave?" someone asked.

"That's the idea." I said, as I walked back to my fighter.

 _Tomyx_

I had gotten back to one of the hangers, still carrying Jenny with me. With no fighters left to fly out of here, I decided that our best bet was to board an escape pod. So we did. Jenny hadn't woken up yet.

I put Jenny down into one of the seats and buckled her into it. I got into the pilot's seat once I had done that and buckled myself in. I activated the pod's systems and got ready to disengage the pod from the Mothership.

We flew out from the Mothership once I had initiated the process. Eventually, after a few more minutes, and once we were a ways away, I put the pod on auto pilot and got up to go look out the rear's porthole.

I watched just in time, as the Mothership began to glow a little bit, before eventually exploding entirely. I let out a sigh of relief as I sat back for a minute. The Emperor, the Vilgaxian Order, all of it. It was finally over.

I got back up to return to the pilot's seat.

"Now we just have to lay low for a while." I said, as I fired up the engines again.

I piloted the ship away from any debris that the Mothership left behind. Whatever came next, I'd be ready for it.

 _Gwen Tennyson_

We had arrived back at the Resistance Base. I exited my fighter and ran to the entrance to the base, where everyone was waiting for us. Ben was there, who was feeling much better. Kirby was there, with his friend, Crystal. And Grandpa Max was there too, among the other inhabitants of the bunker.

The only person who was missing, was Kenny. I walked up to Ben and looked at him with concern.

"Kenny..." I said. "Where's-"

I stopped speaking once I had realized what was going on.

 _Please... No... He was on the Mothership when it exploded?_

Ben looked down without saying anything. Grandpa Max looked at me, before speaking.

"I'm sorry." was all he said.

I looked at him, before fully realizing that my son wasn't among the survivors. I put my hand over my eyes as I began to cry. I fell to my knees in front of Ben as I continued to cry. He knelt down and hugged me to his chest, but it didn't help.

 _Kirby Tennyson_

I looked down at the ground, unsure of what to think in the wake of my brother's death.

"Are you okay?" Crystal asked me.

I looked at her.

"My brother's dead." I said. "But, I don't feel sad about it. Is that bad?"

She looked at me.

"Yes, your brother died." she said. "But you never knew him that well. Why would you feel sad about losing a family member you barely knew?"

I just looked down.

"I don't know how to feel right now." I said.

It surprised me when Crystal hugged me.

"It's okay, Kirby." she said. "It's okay."

I eventually hugged her back, not knowing what else to do.

 _Azrael/Jenny Tennyson_

I eventually came too, waking up to the sound of waves lapping against a shoreline. I looked up and around, to find myself lying on a beach. I groaned out in pain, as I laid back down.

After a while, I felt myself getting dragged away from the beachhead, before passing back out.

 _Author's Note:_

* And that's it for this chapter, as well as the current run for this story! I'm sorry if it seemed short and rushed, but this chapter was mainly just wrapping things up.

* Do you actually believe that Kenny is dead?

* What do you think is going to happen between Jenny and Tomyx, as she is mentally not well?

* Expect a bit of a change when this story returns in late June or early July. The war is over, and the Resistance is getting comfortable with civilian lives again. And there will be a bit of a time jump as well!

* That's going to do it for me! I'm going to go though, so have a great day and, bye.


End file.
